


Badlands

by princessmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top! Michael, a few shitty smut chapters, a little bit of cashton, ashton is a barista, assistant! luke, based off lines from badlands, bottom! luke, luke and calum are best friends, luke is dating michaels uncle, luke is in an abusive relationship, luke wants to be an actor, socialite! micahel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmikey/pseuds/princessmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything is blue</p>
<p>or the one where Luke is in love with a blue haired boy but is stuck in an abusive relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castle

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are based off a line from the song, not the whole song.   
> also if you want to follow my tumblr it's pincessmikey  
> I hope you like my story!! Thank you for reading (✿◠‿◠)

and there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut

-

Luke showed up on set, his hands shaking from nerves and excitement. He was getting closer to his dream job as an actor. All he had to do was work hard at his position as an assistant, and hope his boss likes him enough to help make him successful.

Luke showed his badge to the security guard by the gate, then maneuvered through the sea of people until he saw the bold numbers above the set he was supposed to be at. Luke smiled as he stepped into the area. He was a few minutes early so he wasn't too panicked when he didn't see his new boss yet.

Luke wandered through the set admiring the beauty of it all. there were a couple of vanities buried in expensive makeup products that Luke would love to try, there was a rack that was stocked to the brim with clothing ranging from glamorous to rags, there was a table with an array of props that were going to be used in the taping, there was the cameras and directors seat, a beautiful vibrant set, and finally a table stocked with all different kinds of food. Luke already felt like he was at home on the set.

Luke's attention was taken from his surroundings and to the entrance of the studio. The whole room got silent as the radiant Aaron Clifford walked into the room. Luke was surprised at how much more beautiful the actor was off screen. He was like a star floating through this world.

"You're my new assistant right?" Aaron asked, sliding his sunglasses away from his eyes. Luke nodded, unable to speak as the most beautiful human stood before him. The man had sandy blonde hair that was styled in a mess atop his head, his eyes were a muted green, his cheekbones looked like they could cut through ice just by looking at them, and his lips were cherry red. Luke wanted so badly to kiss his beautiful plump lips, but he didn't because this job was super important to him.

"I prefer if people talk to me." Aaron said bitterly as the studio returned to its activity.

"Sorry sir." Luke responded, directing his gaze away from the harsh green eyes that looked colder than the tundra.

"It's rude not to look people in the eye when they talk to you." Aaron said, still annoyed with the blonde. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" He mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Luke replied quietly, trying his hardest to keep his eyes locked with Mr. Clifford's.

"Don't be sorry, just work on it." He replied, replacing his previous frown with a blinding smile. Luke felt his heart melt at the sight of his smile. His boss might not be so bad. They might have just had a bad first impression.

"I will, sir." Luke responded, feeling his cheeks heat up under the actors gaze.

"I remember interviewing you." Aaron smiled, changing the subject. Luke was thankful for the subject change. He needed Mr. Clifford to like him. "You had on the short skirt that made your ass look amazing." He laughed. Luke blushed, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the comment.

"Yeah, that was me." Luke mumbled.

"You should wear those to work." He said, giving Luke a wink.

"Yes sir." Luke replied, feeling very uncomfortable. So far the job was nothing like he had hoped.

"I have to go get my makeup done, so your first job is to get me coffee. I want dark roast, no cream or sugar." He said before walking away from the blonde.

Luke smiled. This task seemed easy. He could get coffee.

Luke exited the set, making his way back through the sea of people. He exited the gate, and started walking down the street in search of a nearby shop. He found a cute organic café only a few blocks from the set, and walked in.

He was instantly hit with the cool winds from the air conditioner, and his nose was filled with the bittersweet scent of coffee. Luke smiled, remembering his old job at the coffee shop down the street from his home. He decided he liked the coffee shop. It reminded him of home, which is where Luke really wanted to be right now. He brushed away the homesick feeling, knowing that would only get him in trouble later, and walked to the counter. He was met with vibrant hazel eyes that looked like they held the sun. Luke relaxed even more as the beautifully happy boy behind the counter smiled. The boy seemed so happy, and positive it was hard to feel anything but relaxed in his presence.

"Hi!" He said cheerily. "What can I get for you today?"

"Can I have a medium cup of your dark roast coffee?" Luke asked, fumbling stupidly with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Of course! Would you like room for cream?" He asked as he pulled a cup from the stack.

"No, thanks." Luke replied, forcing a smile on his lips. The tall, tan boy turned his back to Luke and filled the cup with the black substance. He then placed a lid on top and handed it to the blonde. Luke gave him some money, and told him to keep the change before he left the homely shop.

Luke walked back to the set as fast as he could. He needed to get the coffee to his boss as fast as he could so that he wasn't drinking cold coffee. When he reached the gate he flashed his back, and took the now familiar route back.

When he walked on set Mr. Clifford was in the middle of filming a scene, so Luke took a seat. He watched the way Mr. Clifford acted so effortlessly as another human. Luke thought he was absolutely brilliant.

When the scene was done, Aaron walked to Luke who was waiting at his vanity.

"Here's your coffee sir." Luke said, his voice coming out small and timid.

"Thank you princess." The man smiled, purposely running his fingers over Luke as he took the drink.

"y-you're welcome." Luke responded, feeling heat rise to his cheeks at the nickname and contact. Aaron took a drink of his coffee, a look of enjoyment filling his beautiful face.

"This is wonderful Luke. I'm glad I hired you." He smiled, setting his cup on the messy vanity.

"Thank you Mr. Clifford." Luke smiled, feeling like he had a shot at his job.

"Aaron we need you back on set." The director called, taking his spot behind the camera.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute Dave." He smiled in response, fixing his hair. When he felt he was screen ready again he moved to the set, falling back into character. Luke sat on the now vacant vanity, and watched his boss act out the scene without a single flaw. Luke was amazed at his talent. Luke dreamed of having that talent.

Luke spent the next few hours sitting on set, watching his boss do his job. It was still so exciting to Luke, even though they had taped the same scene 5 times. Finally the director called cut, and let the cast and crew go out for lunch.

"Would you like to join me and a few friends for lunch today?" Mr. Clifford asked as he changed back into his simple white shirt and jeans.

"I would love to." Luke smiled.

"Great. You can ride with me if you'd like." Mr. Clifford offered with his heart melting smile.

"Okay." Luke blushed. He would get to drive alone with an insanely talented and successful actor, a career Luke longed to do.

Mr. Clifford led Luke to his clean, expensive car, and opened the door for him. Luke slid into the passenger seat, and instantly relaxed into the soft leather. Luke had never been in a car this expensive, it had probably cost more than Luke's house. Luke watched as his boss slid into the driver's seat, and started the near silent engine. Luke had never really been into cars, but being in this one made him take interest.

The drive to the restaurant was silent, and thankfully short. Luke felt awkward being in the car with his boss, especially since his boss was America's biggest actor. Luke stepped out of the car when Aaron opened the door for him. Luke blushed lightly at the gesture. He was flattered that so much attention was being given to him from the Aaron Clifford.

"Thank you." Luke mumbled, playing with the sleeve of his shirt.

"No problem." Mr. Clifford smiled widely. The pair were then bombarded with cameras, and paparazzi asking personal question.

"Is this your new boy toy?", "Have you heard about Michaels recent outburst?", "How's the film going?", "Got any behind the scenes?" were just some of the few questions Luke had heard. He felt repulsed at the question of him being a "boy toy". First, he was half Mr. Clifford's age and it would be disgusting and unprofessional for the two to date. Second, Luke wasn't a boy toy and even if he was that was very rude to call someone. Finally, who brings a "boy toy" out to lunch? Dinner and maybe breakfast makes sense, but lunch? Luke decided to just ignore the comments, and try to get to the doors.

Aaron placed his arm against Luke's back, leading him into the restaurant. Luke was thankful for the help through the crowded, nosey pack of cameras. He was nervous for a few moments that he would get lost in the sea of flashes, and be stuck outside the café type place. When they safely got into the glamourous lunch spot Aaron led Luke to his usual table. Luke was waiting for his bosses arm to leave his back, but it never did causing a blush to coat his cheeks. Luke was starting to get embarrassed by all the time he had spent blushing today. It was almost impossible to not blush when Mr. Clifford was always so close to him, and was constantly saying flirty compliments.

Aaron pulled out a chair for Luke at the already crowded table, and then took the seat next to him. Luke glanced around the table recognizing them all of them as part of the cast. None of the people at the table were a part of the crew, which made Luke fell flattered that he was invited but also made him feel out of place.

"Everyone, this is Luke." Aaron said, presenting his new prized assistant. Everyone looked at Luke, looking him over. Some mumbled a "hi" or "nice to meet you", but most just ignored his existence altogether. The complete lack of interest in Luke made him feel even more out of place, and he almost regretted coming with. The only reason he didn't was because he was getting his name and face out to the table full of actors.

"So what are you going to get babe?" Aaron whispered to Luke. Luke felt his insides flip at the nickname. He had never been called babe, and he kind of liked it.

"I don't know. What are you going to get?" Luke asked. He was probably just going to order the same thing because he was unable to focus on the menu. His mind only able to grasp the table full of stars.

"I think I'm going to get a garden salad." He replied, setting his menu back on the table. "I don't mean this meanly, but maybe you should do the same. You know, keep your body in shape so it looks good in those short skirts."

"Um, yeah." Luke nodded, feeling slightly hurt. "I think I'll do that."

"Great." Aaron mumbled huskily. He ran his hand lightly over Luke's slim thigh. Luke felt uncomfortable, but there was nothing he could do that moment to get out of it. So he let his boss touch his leg, and he let his boss' hand slowly draw closer and closer to his crotch.

"Please stop." Luke whispered. With those words Aarons hand retreated back to his body, and he drew all his attention away from the blonde. Luke could feel the anger and irritation radiate off of his boss, and he felt bad for requesting him to stop. He was in a lower position. Maybe it was expected that the lower job holders would let the international superstars do as they pleased. Maybe Luke was supposed to be here for Aaron's strong hands to grope.

Luke was ignored for the rest of lunch. He sat and ate his salad in silence, and listened in on the ego fueled conversation playing out at the table. Luke hated this lunch. He was sure none of these people would remember him, and he was probably risking his job by stopping his boss from touching him. Luke was thankful when Aaron pulled him to his feet, and led him back out to the car. He helped Luke into his seat, and then took his place behind the wheel.

"'I'm sorry for stopping you at lunch." Luke whispered, hoping to gain back the liking of his boss. Instead he was met with silence. The rest of the ride back to the studio was filled with thick, uncomfortable silence. Luke thought he had for sure lost the job. He was thankful for the to-do list that was handed to him when he stepped out of the car.

"I need these all done by 5." Mr. Clifford said. He then turned and walked back to the studio, leaving Luke alone in the parking lot. Luke looked down at the extensive list with chores ranging from "pick up dry cleaning" to "schedule appointment with Dr. Martin." Luke let out a breath of relief at the confirmation of his job in his hands. He wasn't fired this time.

Luke showed up the next day in a skirt, like Mr. Clifford had suggested. As soon as he entered the room he felt eyes on him, probably because he stood out in his relatively short skirt. Luke ignored the looks, and made his way to Mr. Clifford's vanity. He sat at the chair, waiting for his boss to show up and his day to begin.

He didn't have to wait long as Mr. Clifford arrived right on time. Not a minute early, not a minute late. He strode through the set, stopping at his vanity. He took a seat, and then looked Luke up and down.

"You look hot." He stated in a husky voice. Luke felt uncomfortable, but this is what he had to do in order to keep his job.

"Thanks sir." Luke replied, letting his mascaraed lashes flutter flirtatiously. He handed his boss the cup full of the black coffee that he had requested the previous day. He watched his boss take a drink of the thick substance.

"You remembered." He smiled sweetly.

"You have the easiest order, so it wasn't that hard." Luke replied modestly.

"Well either way, thank you." He replied, taking another long drink of the bittersweet coffee. "We are only shooting half that day today, so I was wondering if you would like to do lunch again and then come to my place to review my schedules and personal files?"

"That sounds great." Luke replied with a forced smile. He was less than thrilled to spend another painful lunch with his boss, but he had to get his schedules and books in order to be an assistant.

"Perfect. I can't wait until then." Aaron then disappeared on set, and Luke let his nerves eat him.

Lunch was called a few hours later, and Luke felt as if he was reliving the previous day. He was led to Aaron's car, he was driven to the restaurant silently, he was led through the sea of nosy paparazzi, he was placed at the same table, and had his bosses hand on his leg once again. This time Luke didn't ask him to stop. This time Luke let his boss grope his leg. He didn't want to lose his job, even if it meant enduring the harassment.

"I suggest you get the garden salad again." Aaron mumbled to Luke. Luke nodded, gratefully taking his bosses advice. The rest of lunch Luke was ignored by everyone except his boss's hand. His boss didn't even acknowledge him as a person, just something to play with under the table. Luke didn't mind too much. It was part of his job to just roll with it.

When lunch ended Luke was led back to the car, and then was brought to a huge, architectural mansion that belonged to Aaron Clifford.

Luke was led up to the grand entrance that matched the white exterior. Luke entered and was entranced by the coffee colored furniture, and deep mahogany coffee table. Luke noticed many candles were lit, giving the home a scent matching freshly clean cotton. Luke glided across the shiny brown floor that was so clean he could almost see his reflection.

"Your house is beautiful." Luke said. Aaron laughed at the amazement Luke portrayed. He looked like a kid in a candy shop.

"Not as beautiful as you." He responded deeply. The comment made Luke's skin crawl. He suddenly felt uncomfortable, and wanted to leave.

"Should we get started on the schedule?" The tall blonde suggested.

"Sure." Aaron responded with a warm smile. "May I get you anything to drink?"

"I'm fine." Luke responded, wanting to leave as fast as he could.

"Are you sure? I have almost everything." He asked as if he needed Luke to take a drink.

"I guess I'll just have some water. Thank you." Luke replied. His mom had taught him to always be polite, and if that meant having a drink Luke would.

"I'll be right back with that. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." Aaron said, gesturing to the velvet couch.

"Thank you." Luke mumbled, slowly walking to the couch. He sat down, and waited for his boss to return. Luke glanced around the room, trying to find comfort in the simple decorations.

"Here you go." Aaron said, signaling his return. Luke looked over at the glass extended to him, and took it graciously.

"Thank you." He smiled, feeling small in the presence of his strong boss. Aaron smiled instead of a response, and then took the spot beside the pretty blonde. His hand found Luke's thigh once again, and made its home around his skin. Luke tried to brush away the feeling of discomfort, and focused on the flash drive in front of him.

"This is filled with my current schedule, contacts, and needs. You can review this whenever you return to your home." Aaron said, then directed his gaze to the blonde's pretty, pale legs that looked amazing under his short white skirt.

"Okay. I'll, uh, go do that now." Luke replied, finding it hard to swallow. He wanted his bosses hand to stop moving up his leg, he wanted to not see his boss again. But Luke needed this job, so he decided the best move would be to leave.

"You don't have to go yet babe." Aaron replied, his face moving closer to Luke's. His breath was ghosting over Luke's neck, and his lips barely touching his skin. Luke stiffened, and tried to move but couldn't because of the strong grip of his bosses arms. Aaron lifted Luke's body, placing him in a straddling position on his lap. He connected his soft lips to Luke's neck. He breathed in the floral perfume that Luke wore, and worked his hand under Luke's skirt and to his lace panties.

"No offense to you sir, but I would rather not, um, do this." Luke mumbled awkwardly.

"Then you can leave, but if you choose that don't bother on showing up to work tomorrow or any day after." He replied with a sick, twisted smile. Luke couldn't give up this job. He decided that letting his boss do this would help him get the career he wanted. That was the only thing left for him. Acting. And he would let his boss do anything he wanted if it meant Luke would have a greater shot at fame.

When Luke didn't leave, Aaron continued kissing Luke's neck. He started to rock Luke's hips, and the blonde caught on and began to ride his boss' clothed thigh. He tried to hold back his tears, but it was near impossible and a couple spilt out.


	2. Hold Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Aarons relationship strengthens despite rumors that Aaron is cheating.

I sold my soul to a three piece and he told me I was holy

-

"You're so pretty baby." Aaron said as he watched Luke exit the shower, the water drops glistening as they dripped down his body. Luke smiled at the compliment. He lived for the sole reason to receive compliments from his gorgeous boyfriend. Luke began to dry his body with one of the plush towels. He felt like a princess when he stayed over at his boyfriends. He had the highest quality everything, and Luke felt like royalty using it.

Aaron's eyes filled with lust as he watched his pretty pet dry his body. Even though they had just had sex in the shower, he was beginning to get hard again. He moved to his unsuspecting boyfriend, and pulled his naked body to full height. He placed his lips on Luke's already marked neck, and started to leave light kisses.

"We don't have time." Luke giggled. He didn't really enjoy sex. He had only slept with Aaron, but it felt like a chore rather than pleasure. He needed to get out of sex, he couldn't go through with it twice in a row.

"But you look so good right now. I'm sure the crew won't care after I talk to them." He replied, his breath ghosting over Luke's neck.

"Or we can go, and save the explanation for another day." Luke suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Okay, but expect to come back here for lunch." Aaron said with a wink, then he went out to his bedroom to get dressed.

Luke nodded, knowing they came back every day for lunch. Luke hated his lunch breaks. They used to be just light touching under the table, but they had slowly progressed to what they now did. They would come back to the mansion and Aaron would fuck Luke whether he wanted it or not. Luke dreaded that hour from the moment he woke up, but he put up with it in order to keep his job and loving boyfriend.

Luke blow dried his hair, and then walked into the room. He picked his clothes that had been recklessly thrown around the previous night, and slid them on his towel dried body. Luke wished he was at home where he could apply his hydrating lotion, and clean clothes. He hated showing up to work two days in a row with the same clothes. He knew everyone knew why he was wearing the same skirt, they all knew he was the work slut. He found out from one of the other actors assistant, Calum. He was Luke's only friend at work, and they were actually pretty close. Calum had told Luke that all the actors and crew members called him a slut behind his back because he was hooking up with his boss. Calum had advised ending the relationship between Luke and his boss, especially since Aaron had been one of the actors to call him a slut. This caused a small fight between the two friends because Luke knew Aaron, and he knew he would never call Luke a slut in negative context. The argument had been dropped when neither wanted to fight anymore, Calum decided it was easier for Luke to learn the hard way that his boyfriend was trash.

Luke slipped on his plaid skirt and white button up, and then looked at his sliming frame in the body length mirror. Since he had started dating America's most famous actor Luke had lost ten pounds. His loving boyfriend encouraged him to only eat vegetables, and sometimes helped him see he wasn't that hungry. Luke took a while to get used to the advice from his boyfriend, but he had learned that Aaron knew better than he did.

"I'm getting smaller." Luke smiled as he brushed over his protruding rib bones.

"Yes, but still not small enough." Aaron looked away, and buttoned his sleeves. Luke looked away from his reflection suddenly feeling sick. He wanted to be everything for his boyfriend, yet he couldn't even achieve the right body. Luke wrapped his tiny arms around his tinier waist, trying to hide the extra weight.

"Ready to go?" Luke asked.

"I am if you are." Aaron replied, wrapping his strong arms around Luke's thin waist.

"I'm ready." Luke responded, slipping a black sweater, and leather jacket over his shoulders.

With that they were out the door, and on the way to the set. The car was filled with music from the hits station, and Aarons hand gripping Luke's thigh. Luke tried to wiggle his leg out of the grasp, but each time Aarons hand would come back like a magnet to metal. Luke gave up, and let his boyfriend do what he wanted.

Aaron pulled into the parking lot in front of the studio, and parked the car in his reserved spot. He exited the car, looking stoically around like he was filming a high end cop show. Luke wanted to laugh, but he remembered the last time that happened and how the bruise didn't leave his body for a week, and it became really easy to hold back his laugh. Instead, he exited the car, and started to walk to his boyfriend's side. Aaron connected their hands, and basically dragged Luke to the set. Luke felt more like a child in trouble, rather than a boyfriend. He kept that thought to himself though, he didn't want to cause another fight in their relationship. He was always the cause of fights and disappointment, and he had been working tirelessly to make it stop.

When they reached the set they were filming at Aaron split from the blonde's side. Luke wouldn't admit it, but he felt relieved to be away from him. Luke scanned the crowded room for Calum. Every morning they would go together to the local café where they would buy coffee for their bosses, and Calum would shamelessly flirt with the barista. Luke jumped when he felt an arm drape around his shoulder. He instantly assumed it was Aaron, but was relieved to see it was Calum.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Calum said, holding back a laugh. He found it funny how jumpy the blonde was.

"It's fine." Luke replied with a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Of course I am. I've been ready to go since we left the shop yesterday." He laughed.

"You should just ask him out. I think you guys would be cute."

"Maybe some time, but not today." That was Calum's response every time Luke brought it up, which would always lead to Luke groaning in annoyance.

"Well do it soon. I'm not sure how much more I can take of the constant conversations about your nonexistent relationship." Luke responded, not actually meaning what he said. Sure, Calum always talking about the barista was annoying, but it made him smile, and Luke loved when Calum smiled. He deserved to always be smiling and happy. Calum was an angel sent directly from God to bring light to this world, and he deserved everything good the world could offer.

Calum pouted, which caused Luke to laugh. "Don't laugh at me you dick." Calum said, joining in on the contagious laughter.

The pair reached the coffee shop, and walked through the clear, glass doors. They breathed in the coffee filled air, and smiled at the warmth. Calums eyes immediately darted to behind the counter where his favorite barista, Ashton, was standing and waiting for them.

"The usual?" Ashton asked with the warmest smile.

"Yeah." Calum whispered, his confidence disappearing. Luke was always so surprised how shy Calum could be around people he didn't know.

"You're so shy, it's kinda cute." Ashton said, looking at his feet as a blush rose to his cheeks.

"Thanks." Calum squeaked. Luke knew he would be talking about this the rest of the day.

"Here you two go." Ashton said, returning to his happy, loud voice.

"Thanks." Luke smiled, taking the drinks and handing one to Calum.

"See you guys tomorrow." Ashton said before turning and cleaning up his mess.

"See you." Calum responded so quietly that Luke could barely hear. When the two were out of the shop Calum almost burst into pure rays of sun. "He called me cute. Did you fucking hear him Luke? Cute!" Calum squealed. Luke smiled at his dorky friend.

"I told you that you should just ask him out." Luke laughed.

"Maybe next time." Calum mumbled, before going on to talk and talk about Ashton. Luke smiled, and nodded when it seemed appropriate but otherwise was completely zoned out. Calum was just saying the same things as any other day, and Luke would listen most of those days, but today his mind was stuck on work. He had to schedule a lot of appointments, and he had to do it before lunch. If he waited he was sure lunch would play out a lot worse than sex.

When the two returned to set they flashed their ids, and walked to the section they were filming at. Aaron was in the middle of shooting a scene, so Luke walked over with Calum to his boss. Calum handed the woman her still warm drink with a warm smile.

"Thank you." His boss smiled. His boss, Addison, was one of the only good actors on set, and acted like the boys work mother. She was sweet and caring, and watched out for the two boys. She especially kept an eye out for Luke because she knew how Aaron got.

"Who's Ashton? And why is he giving me his number?" She asked with a knowing smirk. Calum blushed a deep red, and ran his hand through his messy curls.

"He's the barista, and I'm pretty sure the numbers for me." Calum mumbled, making Luke and Addison laugh.

"Well you better call him." She said, handing her cup to Calum so he could get the number. Calum graciously accepted the cup, and typed the number into his phone to create a contact.

"I'll catch up with you later." Luke said, feeling like he was no longer needed in the situation.

"Yeah, talk to later." Calum mumbled, too focused on texting his crush. Luke smiled, he was glad Calum was getting a chance with the happy coffee shop boy.

Luke wandered back to Aaron's vanity where he sat and waited for his gorgeous boyfriend. Luke loved watching Aaron act, almost as much as he loved Aaron himself. The only part that Luke didn't like about watching him act was how easily he could pretend to be someone else. It made Luke nervous at how easy it would be for Aaron to lie to him. Luke hoped he had enough morals to not lie to Luke.

When Aaron's scene ended he walked to his vanity, smiling when he noticed Luke was sitting and waiting for him. Luke handed Aaron his coffee with a sheepish smile, feeling embarrassed under Aaron's stare.

"Thank you baby." He said sweetly. Luke loved when he said sweet things. He knew he didn't deserve them most of the time, but he couldn't help the extreme excitement he felt when he received them.

"No problem. I think I might go outside for a bit, and schedule some appointments." Luke said, knowing how Aaron liked to keep tabs on him. He said it was because Luke was his employee, and it was his job as a boss. Luke figured this was a lie because none of the other actors did this with their assistances, but then again Aaron seemed to be a more involved boss.

"Okay babe. Be back at noon, and we'll have lunch." Aaron winked, taping Luke's bottom and letting him leave the crowded studio.

Luke walked out with his head held low, and his cheeks a deep red. He was embarrassed, and uncomfortable but he would never admit it.

Luke spent the next few hours on the phone with various agencies, doctors, and specialists. When noon rolled around he let out a sigh, looking at his to-do list and feeling relieved at the amount he got done. He had almost everything scheduled and worked out, and could easily finish the rest before he was off the clock.

Luke walked to Aaron's car, and waited for the actor. He felt excitement, well at least that's what he thought it was, bubble in his chest. A small, shaky smile danced along his thin lips. The smile began to disappear when he saw how close Aaron's co-star, Dustin, was standing to him. Luke was extremely jealous of Dustin. Aaron had always told Luke how he needed to eat less to achieve the same body as Dustin, and he had to spend more time outside to achieve the same sun drained light blonde and deep tan. Luke knew Aaron liked Dustin, he even speculated if the rumors of their affair were true. Luke shook away the thought as his boyfriend drew closer, and he replaced the thoughts with ones of love for his angel.

"Hey babe." Luke said, giving Aaron an obvious kiss on the cheek. He was making sure Dustin knew Aaron was his. Dustin didn't seem phased by this, and just laughed lightly.

"See you later Aaron." He said casually.

"See ya." Aaron responded, not giving any attention to Luke. Luke could tell that his boyfriend would rather watch Dustin's ass as he left than have a civilized conversation with Luke. It made Luke's chest hurt, and kind of made him want to go to Calum's where they would binge on ice cream and sappy romance movies.

Luke couldn't leave though. He had to enter the car as if nothing was wrong. He had to act like his world was perfect, that he was perfect. Luke was willing to hide every part of him if it meant Aaron would love him. Aaron had reminded Luke often that his only chance for love was Aaron. People didn't like scrawny boys who wore slutty skirts. Luke nodded. He knew it was true, so why deny it?

Aaron drove the couple to his million dollar mansion, letting the car fill with the suffocating silence. Luke wanted to leave the car, but he couldn't just tuck and roll, so he waited. Finally the time came when they pulled up to the large home Luke had grown familiar with. He was let out of the car, and Aaron's arm wrapped around his unhealthily small waist. Luke was basically pushed to the front door, and brought up to the bedroom. Luke felt lips on his neck, and a weird wave of relief flooded over him. He hated sex, but he liked that it validated his boyfriends love for him. He kissed Luke's neck, not Dustin's. Aaron had ultimately chose Luke.

Aaron took his lips off of Luke's neck when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, looking at the contact. A huge smile spread across his face, one that was larger than any smile he had ever given Luke. The feeling of jealousy returned to Luke when Aaron answered the phone and greeted Dustin. Luke wanted to take the phone and throw it against the wall. He wanted Aaron to pay attention to him. So he decided he would make Aaron pay attention to him.

He stepped closer to his slightly taller partner, and hooked his dainty fingers into the waist band of his jeans. Aaron looked down at the fingers slowly working their way under the hem. He slapped them away, and resumed his conversation with Dustin. Luke pouted, but he wasn't ready to give up. He started to leave little kisses on the exposed part of Aaron's neck. Aaron harshly shoved Luke away, and Luke stumbled back into the wall. He was still determined to not give up. Aaron was the one to always beg for sex, but now he was willing to give it up to talk to some other, hotter male. Luke wasn't willing to let his relationship end this fast. He walked back to Aaron, and fell to his knees. He tried to undo the buttons on Aaron's jeans, but was met with a harsh slap to the face. Luke winced in pain, bringing his hand to his now bruising cheek. Luke looked back up to meet Aaron's eyes just to watch him walk out the room.

"I'll be right there babe." He heard Aaron whisper as he walked down the stair case. Luke felt a tear fall from his eye, and he winced in pain as it ran over his darkening eye. Aaron loved Dustin more. Aaron was leaving to meet Dustin, and Luke could do nothing about it.

Luke picked himself up off the floor, and walked down to the kitchen. He dug through the freezer, and grabbed an ice pack. He placed it on his cheek, trying to stop the bruising. His hands were shaking as tears fell faster and faster from his crystal eyes.

Luke sat on the couch, trying to regain control of his emotions. It proved to be harder than he thought as all he could see was Aaron and Dustin, their lips attached and body morphing into one. Luke sobbed, his body shaking. He hated himself. Why couldn't he just look better? Why couldn't he just spend more time in the sun like Aaron asked? Or maybe work out and eat less? Why couldn't Luke be what Aaron needed?

When Luke had some control of his emotions he forced himself to get up. He forced himself to drink a glass of water, and he forced himself to splash water on his face. He looked at his reflection seeing the deep bruise, and red irritated eyes. Luke looked away quickly, not wanting to trigger another break down.

Luke walked around the house, focusing on his breathing, and trying to calm down enough to drive home. He didn't want to be here when Aaron returned. He didn't want to see Aaron with his after sex glow that Luke hadn't gave him, he didn't want to see the dark markings made by Dustin, and he didn't want to smell the cologne he had to smell every day at work. Luke was too familiar with this version of his boyfriend. The more time that went by, the more Luke was used to seeing this.

Luke felt like he was calm enough to leave, so he grabbed his keys and walked to the door. Before he could even touch the knob the door swung open. Aaron walked in smelling like the too familiar scent of Dustin. Luke cringed at the scent, but tried to force a smile onto his lips.

"Sorry for having to leave." Aaron said with a blissful smile. He gave Luke a little peck on the lips, and proceeded to the stair case. "The rest of the taping is canceled for today because Dave has a family emergency. I won't be needing any more assistance today, so we can spend the afternoon cuddling." Aaron smiled.

"Okay." Luke smiled, setting his keys back on the coffee table and following Aaron to the stairs. Aaron grabbed Luke's hand, holding so tightly it hurt Luke a little. When they got to the bedroom Aaron pushed Luke onto the bed, and fell in next to him. He wrapped his body around Luke's, and started to run his hand up Luke's leg.

"I have a party I have to attend this Friday, would you like to be my plus one?" Aaron asked.

"Of course I would." Luke replied. Trying to feel as if Aaron was his again, but it was pretty hard when all he could smell was Dustin.

"I love you Luke." Aaron whispered into Luke's ear, before closing his eyes and trying to find sleep.

"I love you too." Luke replied, questioning for the first time if he meant it.


	3. New Americana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Aaron go to a party, and Aaron disappears with Dustin. Luke gloomily goes to the bar, where he meets a beautiful blue haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!  
> I've decided that I am going to try to update every saturday since that is easiest for me. Hope you like this chapter!! Michael finally came in lol.

survival of the richest  
the city's ours until the fall  
their monaco and hampton bound  
but we don't feel like outsiders at all

-

Luke took a final glance in the mirror. He had a tight black, lace dress that made his thin body look even smaller. Luke was actually proud of how his body looked, and he hoped Aaron would like it too. Luke had also styled his blonde hair into a small quiff, because Aaron said that looked best on him. And for makeup he had a dramatic smoky eye, and nude lip. He looked the most beautiful he ever had. Luke was excited for Aaron to see. He was hoping he was the perfect accessory for Aaron to show off to his friends. 

Luke sprayed his dainty body with his new perfume that Aaron bought him, and slid on his pretty black heels. When he felt he looked perfect he grabbed his bag, and walked down to meet his boyfriend at his car. 

Luke stood outside his house waiting to see Aaron’s fancy car. Luke still needed to learn what kind of car it was, but he was too lazy to look it up. 

A smile spread across Luke’s, nude lips when the car pulled up to the curb. He waited a few moments for Aaron to come open his door like he always did, but when he didn’t he opened the door himself. He sat in the seat, and instantly noticed the figure in the back seat.

“Luke, I hope you don’t mind but I told Dustin we could give him a ride.” Aaron said, a threatening smile on his lips. One that said if he wasn’t okay with the arrangement than there would be a problem. So Luke forced on a fake smile, and nodded lightly.

“Of course I don’t mind.” Luke replied cheerily, looking back at the smiley Dustin.   
Aaron started up his car again, and began to drive away from Luke’s home. Dustin and Aaron resumed their conversation, making no attempt at including Luke. Luke didn’t even bother trying to join into the conversation. He knew he was irrelevant at the moment, so he just looked out the window and drowned in the music coming from the radio. 

A few minutes later Aaron pulled up to a bar that was playing pop music. Luke smiled, counting down the minutes until he could be in the building, and away from the weird relationship between Dustin and Aaron. 

Aaron pulled up to the valet service, and exited the car. He handed his keys to the college aged boy working, and then walked to the other side of the car opening the door for Luke. Luke smiled thankfully, and grabbed Aaron’s hand. He figured they would have to put on the happy couple act for the night, the one he had learned to master over the last few days. 

Luke spent the first few hours of the party walking around, hand-in-hand, with Aaron. He smiled at the guests, and kept quiet while Aaron would talk. Over the months of dating Aaron, Luke had learned to just keep quiet. He didn’t matter to any of Aaron’s friends. All that mattered was that he looked his best, and covered any feelings with a smile.

Halfway through meeting Aaron’s friends Luke spotted a blue haired boy that looked more beautiful than any boy Luke had ever seen. Since he saw him he couldn’t keep his eyes off him. While Aaron talked to friends Luke would find his eyes roam the room in search of the vibrant blue boy, and when he would find him he would feel his heart flutter.

Aaron was in the middle of a conversation with some other actor Luke had never met, and Luke was hanging on his arm. His mind was on the blue haired boy rather than the meaningless conversation. He watched how the blue haired boy took a shot, and then laughed. He looked so carefree and happy, a look Luke missed seeing on himself. 

“Well it was nice seeing you guys.” Aaron smiled, tugging harshly on Luke’s arm. Luke was almost positive that by the end of the night his arms would have bruises from being drug around all night.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Aaron asked once they were separated from the group.

“Yeah, that would be awesome.” Luke smiled. He wasn’t really enjoying the night, so he was hoping to maybe spend the rest of the night buzzed.

“Okay, I’ll be right back with them.” Aaron kissed Luke lightly on the temple, before disappearing into the party to get the two drinks.

Luke decided that while he waited he would look for the blue haired boy. He wasn’t too hard to find, partially because of the blue hair, but he was mostly easy to spot him because of how tall he was. He was probably only an inch smaller than Luke, which was rare. Usually Luke towered over people, he was usually the giant. Luke watched the way the other man took drinks from his glass, and how he laughed at something his friend had said. Luke thought he looked beautiful while laughing, and desperately needed to know what sound went with the look. He also wanted to be the cause of that laugh. He wanted the angelic blue haired man to laugh at something Luke had said, just as he was laughing at the boy beside him. 

Luke started to feel gross and impure, he felt like he was almost cheating on Aaron for fanaticizing over some other boy. He knew his current fantasies were very innocent, but his whole world should be Aaron. Without Aaron Luke was nothing. He didn’t have another life to go back to if this relationship didn’t work out. If the relationship broke Luke would most likely break his last chance at stardom, he would be out of a job, and there was no home to go back to. 

Luke scanned the party, looking for Aaron. He needed his boyfriend back, he needed his thoughts to be on something other than the glowing blue haired man. Luke figured that his boyfriend would be back in a few seconds. He had left about five minutes ago to get drinks, and Luke had assumed the crowd and line was slowing his return. But he was wrong. He wasn’t only wrong, he was as far from right as you could get. Luke felt as if his thoughts of the blue haired boy weren’t that bad when he noticed Aaron smiling at Dustin. His eyes immediately drawn to the hand Dustin had set on Aaron’s waist, and the way the two looked at each other. It was the way Luke usually looked at Aaron, it was the look Luke was waiting to receive from Aaron. 

Luke felt dizzy as his world spun out of control around him. Aaron was seeing someone else. He was irrelevant to Aaron, or if he wasn’t yet he would be soon.

Luke stumbled to the bar, trying to regain composure. He ordered some shots, and threw them back the moment they were set in front of him. The shots were enough to make his world stop spinning, and put temporary bliss in his mind. He made sure he didn’t drink too much. Luke didn’t want to get drunk and humiliate himself or Aaron in front of the press. 

Luke felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he pulled it out. He saw a text from Aaron informing him that “he wasn’t feeling well and was going to go home.” It continued to tell Luke that he should stay and enjoy the party, and then take a cab home. Luke looked up from his phone watching his boyfriend leave through the backdoor, arm draped over Dustin’s slim frame. Luke rolled his eyes, feeling more annoyed now that the alcohol was running through him. He replied to the text quickly with an “okay, hope you feel better.” text. 

Luke put his phone back in his pocket, and scanned the room for the infatuating boy. He no longer felt guilty for fanaticizing, at least he didn’t act on any of his thoughts. Well that and his thoughts weren’t that dirty. Luke was disappointed when the glowing boy was nowhere to be found. He turned back to the bar, feeling eyes on him. He scanned the area, and a few feet away he noticed the tall man staring intently at him. When he noticed that Luke was looking back, he smiled. Luke smiled back, feeling a small amount of confidence from the alcohol he consumed. He didn’t gain enough confidence to hold the stare though, so he looked back at the bar.

“Hey babe.” He heard a warm voice say behind him. The man the voice belonged to sat beside Luke. Luke looked over, his blue eyes meeting the green ones belonging to the blue haired man.   
“Hey.” Luke mumbled back shyly. 

“You’re too pretty to be alone, where is your date?” Michael asked, shamelessly flirting with the pretty blonde.

“He went home, he was feeling sick.” Luke responded, thankful that Aaron had provided him with a lie.

“Would he be hurt if I spent the night keeping you company?” Michael asked, losing the flirty tone and replacing it with one that Luke figured he used with friends.

“I don’t think he’d care.” Luke lied. He knew that if Aaron found out he spent the night with a hot stranger he would be in trouble, but he wanted to spend time with the contagiously happy boy. 

“Cool.” Michael responded casually. “I’m Michael by the way.”

“Luke.” Michael smiled, instantly falling in love with the name that belonged to Michaels dream boy.

“So, how do you know my uncle?” Michael asked, taking a drink from his glass cup.

“Your uncle?” Luke asked, feeling his mouth go dry as he pieced everything together.

“Yeah. It’s his party.” Michael laughed.

“Oh, um, yeah.” Luke responded, looking away from Michaels expecting eyes. “I didn’t know he had a nephew.” He laughed awkwardly. Michael nodded, and waited for Luke’s answer. “I’m his assistant.” Luke replied, not sure how much he should tell Michael.

“Oh.” Michael replied, not believing Luke at all.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Luke asked, squirming under the knowing stare.

“He has never brought an assistant in the past.” Michael responded.

“Well he did this year.” Luke replied, hoping the topic would be dropped at that.

“So are you two fucking?” Michael asked. He already knew the answer was yes, His uncle only brought un-famous guests to parties if they were sleeping together. 

“Yeah, I guess. But it’s more than fucking, I swear.” Luke suddenly felt defensive. He figured it was just because he was feeling insecure about his relationship considering his boyfriend went home with someone else. 

“What? So you’re like friends with benefits?” Michael asked.

“No. He’s my boyfriend.” Luke replied nonchalantly.

“I didn’t know he was seeing anyone.” Michael responded, hiding his annoyance behind a smile. He never really knew that much about his uncle, but he knew how much of a player he was. He knew the blonde wouldn’t be there long. He would be thrown to the side like all the others. Michael hoped Luke knew this because Luke looked too frail to handle the heart break. Actually, now that Michael thought about it, Luke looked like he would crack from too strong of a look. He seemed abnormally thin, and Michael wasn’t into judging but it definitely worried him.

“Yeah, we’ve only been seeing each other for a few months.” Luke responded quietly. He felt his heart break as he continued to realize how little he meant to the love of his life. I mean if he mattered, wouldn’t he have told his nephew? They had been going out for almost six months.

“A few months. That’s long for him.” Michael responded in confusion. The longest his uncle had ever been in a relationship was when Michael was in elementary school, and he dated a costar of his for a month.

“Oh.” Luke replied, feeling a little hope return to his body.

“You might have a chance.” Michael added, seeing the concern in the baby blue eyes. 

The conversation went dead for a while. Both boys not knowing what to say next. Michael decided to break the awkwardness between the two by getting fresh air.  
“You wanna get out of here?” He suggested.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Luke replied, desperately needing a distraction from his mind.

“Okay.” Michael smiled widely. “Let’s go.”

Luke followed Michael through the thick crowd, and then out the back door. They walked to a little motorcycle parked along the curb, and Michael threw a helmet back at Luke. Luke caught it, and then stared at it as if Michael had just thrown him an alien egg or something. Michael watched for a few seconds, waiting expectantly for Luke to put it on.

“It goes on your head.” He said jokingly when Luke was making no attempt to move.

“Oh, yeah.” Luke looked up with a shaky smile. He had never been on a motorcycle, and he had never planned on it either. Luke wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was terrified to ride on it. He didn’t want to seem weak though, so he slipped on the helmet, feeling it crush his hair. 

“So you can just sit behind me and hold my waist.” Michael said, sitting on the bike. Luke hesitantly went behind him, and wrapped his weak arms around Michael. “Ready?” 

“Yeah.” Luke whispered, mentally reminding himself that the worst thing that could happen was he died. And then Luke questioned if that truly was the worst thing. The next thing he knew, he was thinking about full body paralyzation. He shook the thought from his head, not wanting a reason to get off of the bike. Luke was kind of liking how edgy the bike was, he liked how Michael felt pressed up against his chest, and lastly he liked that this meant he was going somewhere with Michael.

Michael started the bike, and drove into the busy streets of LA. He swerved through traffic, trying to get out of the city as fast as he could. He hated LA. He hated the crowd, and he hated that people knew who he was. They all knew he was the nephew of a famous actor who suffered a break down. They had ate that up, him leaving the clubs every night too drunk to remember his name. They ate up the slow recovery of him becoming in control again. And they were eating up how the life after looks.

Michael took the two of them to a little cliff overlooking the ocean in a town a few miles away. He parked his bike, and helped Luke off. He removed the helmet from Luke’s head, and smiled at the now messy hair. 

“Is it that bad?” Luke asked anxiously, moving his hand to fix it.

“No. I think it looks cute on you.” Michael responded with a blush. The blonde hair was messed around, and looked like it was supposed to be laid messily a top his head.

“Thank you.” Luke replied, bashfully looking at his feet. Michael thought the seemingly small boy was absolutely adorable, from the sandy blonde hair to the stiletto clad feet. Michael wanted to learn everything about Luke.  
“I thought we could, um, maybe look at the ocean. It looks really pretty at night, with the moon and stars reflecting on the waves.” Michael stated, suddenly feeling self-conscious of his idea.

“That sounds beautiful.” Luke said sweetly. He had never seen the ocean, at least not for long periods of times. Sure he caught a glance when he walked through LA, but he had never specifically looked at it. Luke grew up in a suburb in the middle of the United States, and his family had never had enough money to travel. So growing up he had never got the chance to see the ocean, and once he moved here he had spent every waking hour practicing his profession and working.

“It is. The only thing more beautiful than this is the sunset over the water.” Michael said, his eyes lighting up as he talked about the sky.

“You’re going to have to show me sometime.” Luke commented, hoping this created another day he could spend with Michael. 

“I would love to.” Michael smiled. No one had ever seemed interested in the scene as he had. People usually went with it because it meant time with a celebrity, but they never seemed genuinely excited like Luke was. They never asked for Michael to show them more. 

Michael grabbed Luke’s soft hand, and pulled him to the cliffs. Luke realized they would be doing a lot of climbing, so he unlatched his hand and removed his shoes. Once the shoes were off Luke looked up at Michael, seeing the boy watching Luke and waiting. When Michael noticed the shoes were completely off he started to climb. Michael climbed over some of the jagged pieces, looking back often to make sure Luke was still doing fine. 

“We’re almost there.” Michael said smiling. Luke was getting tired quickly, a side effect from not eating enough and getting barely any sleep. 

“Okay.” Luke responded. He needed to sit.

“Here it is.” Michael smiled, presenting the rock. Luke took a seat, catching his breath and feeling stupid. Normal people shouldn’t get tired over that small climb, but here Luke was completely out of breath. Michael took note of the out of breath Luke. He had witnessed his mom go through eating disorders brought on by the fat shaming media. He had watched his mom deteriorate to bones, almost like how Luke’s bones obviously stuck out. Michael had watched his mother get tired from the smallest bit of movement, almost how Luke had from climbing the rocks. Michael figured Luke was maybe following the same path as his mother, but he wasn’t close enough with Luke to ask. Michael hoped he could get close with Luke before it was too late to help him.

Michael took the spot next to Luke, and the pair looked out on the water. Silence washing over them.

Luke let his mind empty of every thought as he watched the waves lap over each other, and into the rocks. He watched the reflection of the glowing moon, and the sparkling stars. He even watched the night sky, and found comfort in the similarity of the sky he used to watch as a kid.

Michael would normally use this time to watch the sky and ocean, but today he took this time to look at Luke. He liked the way the moon casted a soft light over Luke’s pale skin. He liked the way the stars reflected in Luke’s eyes, or how his irises matched the color of the waves. Michael liked the look of bliss mixed with amazement that danced along Luke’s face.

Michael was surprised when the thought hit him. It was something he thought could never happen. But he had found something, well more someone, more beautiful than the sky and ocean combined.


	5. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Michael go to a Fall Out Boy concert, and it's p fluffy.

all we do is drive all we do is think about the feelings that we hide all we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign sick and full of pride all we do is drive

-

Luke admired his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a Fall Out Boy crop top, with high waisted skinny jeans. The outfit was perfect for the concert he was going to that night. He was excited to see one of his favorite bands live. He liked concerts, and each one was just as exciting.

Luke walked out of his room, and down the winding stair case. He had moved into Aaron's mansion the month before. Aaron said that nine months was enough time to move in together. Luke was hesitant. He had been thinking about ending the relationship since Michael seemed to be nicer to him, and Aaron was cheating. Aaron begged Luke, he told him that he would stop seeing Dustin. He said Luke was his only love, and all he ever wanted to love. Luke naively believed the lies, forgetting lying was Aaron's job. Luke moved into the mansion, and he felt on top of the world. He lived in luxury, and he was with his now loyal boyfriend.

Luke's world turned upside down only a week later. Aaron came home late, smelling of Dustin, and his neck marked with traces if his lips. Luke cried in the shower that night. He tried to get himself to leave, but he and Aaron were serious now. They lived together. They couldn't break up. So Luke regained control of himself, and slept next to the man tearing him apart.

Luke glanced at his phone, seeing a message from Michael telling him he'd be there in fifteen minutes. Luke smiled at the text. Michael made him feel warm inside. A feeling Aaron used to give him. A feeling Luke thought he would never feel from someone else, but Michael managed to make Luke feel loved. He managed to make Luke feel alive. Luke loved that feeling. Sometimes he thought it was the feeling that made him addicted to Michael, other times he thought the addiction came from all the times Michael lied to him about being beautiful. Either way, Luke was addicted to talking to Michael. He was addicted to being with Michael.

Luke walked into the kitchen, filling a glass with tap water like he had done as a child. He drank the liquid, loving the feeling of it coursing through his body. Luke loved water. It was cold, it was fresh, and occasionally it made the constant hunger pang in his stomach hurt less.

Luke set his glass in the dishwasher, not wanting to leave a mess for Aaron to pick up when he got home. Aaron hated when Luke left messes. Luke should know being lazy is unattractive. That’s why Luke always did his best to clean up after him, and usually Aaron as well.

Luke walked over to the island in the kitchen, and sat on one of the stools. He pulled out his phone, noticing he had about ten minutes to kill before he had to put on his shoes. Luke decided the best way to kill time was a game on his phone, so he began one. He let the thick silence of the mansion consume him as he sat in the pristine kitchen.

Ten minutes went by as fast as hours, and Luke tapped his leg. He hated waiting. It always felt longer than it was. That’s why when the ten minute mark hit, Luke ran to the mud room. He slipped on his converse, admiring how they made his feet look small. Luke loved when he looked small. Aaron liked boys who were petite and tiny, that's why Luke always went out of his way to make sure he looked that way. He needed to be perfect for Aaron. He needed Aaron to be faithful to only him again. He needed Aaron to leave Dustin.

Luke pulled himself from the gaze on his shoes, and walked to the front door. He opened the huge door, and stepped out into the hot California air. He smiled as the sun hit his skin. Luke loved the sun. He got cold often, a side effect of not eating very much, so he likes any heat he can get.

Luke turned and locked the large doors, before sitting on the top step. He watched for Michael’s car to pull up. When the familiar vehicle came into view Luke couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his lips. He jumped off the stairs excitedly, and brushed the loose gravel from his bottom. He walked to the car, watching Michael exit the driver’s side.

"You didn't have to wait outside." Michael smiled brightly. "I could have come up and got you."

"It’s fine. I wanted the fresh air." Luke replied. Michael opened his door for him, and shut it once Luke was settled in the car. Luke smiled at the gesture. He loved how Michael offered to get him at his door, he loved how he always opened doors for him, and Luke just really liked how important he felt to Michael. He felt like how he used to feel with Aaron. When Aaron opened the doors for him, when he gave him compliments, when Luke was Aaron's only love. Sometimes Luke questioned why he was still with Aaron and not with Michael. Michael had made his feelings obvious, while still emphasizing that he was okay with just being friends. That made Luke question further why he would stay with Aaron when Michael wanted to be with him. Michael was the better option, but Luke knew he didn't deserve the better. Luke knew he deserved everything Aaron gave him.

"Are you excited?" Michael asked as he fixed his blue fringe in the mirror.

"Super excited!" Luke cheered. He was more excited for this concert than any other one before. This concert was going to be with Michael, and they were going to dance and sing in a room filled with admiring fans of Fall Out Boy. Fall Out Boy was the band that got Luke interested in the genre, so they've always held a special place in his heart.

"Have you seen them before?" Michael asked, pulling out of the drive way.

"No, but I've wanted to since like seventh grade." Luke smiled. He was positive the smile wouldn't leave his face all night. "Have you seen them?"

"Yeah. I've seen them a couple times. They’re great performers." Michael smiled. He loved concerts, and with his wealth and fame he was able to attend any one he wanted. That’s why Michael had seen almost every band he was interested in, and often times he had seen those bands multiple times. That was one of the only parts of fame and money Michael enjoyed.

"Now I'm more excited!" Luke squirmed in his seat, unable to control his excitement.

Luke turned up the radio, letting the Fall Out Boy playlist Michael made flow through the car. Luke mumbled the lyrics, well what he thought the lyrics were, under his breath. Michael smiled, loving the soft and sweet voice that came from Luke.

"You have a really great voice. You should sing more." Michael complimented, never wanting the car ride to end. He was fine if the rest of his life was spent in the driver’s seat, as long as he had Luke singing softly beside him.

"Thanks." Luke whispered, a blush coating his cheeks. He loved receiving compliments from Michael. They were different than the compliments from Aaron. They didn't make him feel uncomfortable. They didn't make him feel like an object, only there to please Aaron. "What’s your favorite Fall Out Boy song?"

"That’s a hard one. They have so many great ones, well and the names are so long you can't remember them." Michael laughed. "I guess my favorite right now is jet pack blues. What’s yours?"

"Mine is A little less sixteen candles a little more touch me." Luke replied.

"That’s a great one." Michael smiled. He stopped the car at a red light, and reached for his iPod. He scrolled through the playlist finding the perfect song, before selecting the one that Luke said was his favorite. Luke’s heart fluttered at the sweet gesture.

The rest of the ride to the arena was filled with Fall Out Boy songs, the two boys singing, and the excitement growing as it bounced off each other. As soon as Michael parked his car, both boys basically fell out of the car and ran to the crowd waiting outside the entrance. The two boys joined the pack, and instantly felt at home in the crowd.

The doors began to open only minutes after their arrival, and groups of people started to crowd into the area. Michael grabbed Luke's hand, not wanting to lose him in the crowd. Luke felt butterflies in his stomach at Michaels touch. He would never say it out loud, but he loved Michaels touch more than any touch he had felt before. When Michael’s skin touched his he felt like the Fourth of July was happening inside his chest.

Once Michael and Luke were in the building, and away from the crowd, Michael dropped Luke's hand. Luke instinctively reattached their hands. Michael gave Luke a questioning look.

"I get nervous in big crowds." Luke mumbled, trying to fix his actions. Michael nodded understandingly. He let the blonde hold onto his hand, and he led him to the merch stand.

The two boys fought through the crowd of fans enough so they could see the merch. Luke scanned a lot of the shirts thinking of how good they would look on Michael. Luke loved when Michael wore band tees, they looked nice on his tall frame.

"See any you like?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I like that one." Luke said pointing to a dark grey t-shirt with a record in the center, and lyrics from favorite record circling it. Luke thought that if he cut the sleeves just right they would look amazing with his black skater skirt.

"You want it?" Michael asked.

"I didn't bring money." Luke shrugged. "Are you getting anything?"

"I think I might get a tour shirt." Michael replied. "You wait here. I'll be right back." and just like that, Michael had disappeared into the crowd of fans.

Luke waited patiently outside the skirt of people. He admired the mixture of styled outfits that walked by. Luke smiled when he saw the bright blue hair in the crowd. The hair seemed to be moving his way, and Luke went to meet him. Michael broke out of the crowd just as Luke was going to go in, which was a relief to Luke as he got nervous in crowds.

"Got you this." Michael grinned, tossing the dark grey tee at Luke. Luke barely caught the shirt, but managed to get a small corner of the material. He held it away from his body, examining the design and smiling.

"You didn't have to get me this." Luke said. He didn't want Michael to feel like he had to spend money on him, buying the tickets was enough.

"But I wanted to." Michael replied, loving the smile that Luke now wore.

"Thank you." Luke blushed, looking down at his feet so Michael couldn't see.

"Should we go find our seats?" Michael asked. Luke nodded, letting Michael lace their fingers together. He let out a sigh of relief at the contact again, and followed Michael to the seats.

As they walked down aisles after aisle, Luke prepared to sit, but was surprise as they kept moving closer, and closer to the stage. Luke felt butterflies erupt in his stomach as the two entered the pit. Luke felt his heart beating out of his chest, Michael not only got him tickets, but he got him pit tickets.

"Holy shit!" Luke said as they maneuvered through the sea of people. "How did you get these?"

"I know people." Michael smirked. He was used to getting such great seats so he was used to the closeness. Luke, however, never got closer than the seats lining the pit. Michael loved watching the excited reaction from the blonde. Well actually, Michael just liked watching the blonde in general.

The two boys stood in the crowded space, holding hands and waiting for the show to start. The chaos made the room loud, making it almost impossible to hold a conversation. This lead to Michael and Luke exchanging excited looks, and squeezing their connected hands.

Luke felt his heart stop when the lights went off, and the room got quiet. Within ten seconds the noise was back, and this time it was twenty times louder. All the fans cheered, and screamed as the opening band walked out. PVRIS took their spots, and walked to the microphones, beginning to play their first song. Luke thought he would cry from seeing Lynn Gunn this close. He felt like if he reached out slightly he would be able to touch her. Michael gave Luke’s hand a squeeze, and smiled at him. Luke smiled back, not really sure he could frown in a moment like this.

The crowd surrounding Luke began jumping, and shouting the lyrics to white noise. Luke happily joined in. he loved this song. It was one of his personal favorites.

Michael wasn't super familiar with the opening band, but he loved how excited Luke got when they walked out. He loved witnessing the sparkle in his eye burst into flames. He thought the blonde was absolutely stunning. He wanted to watch Luke like this forever. He looked so happy and carefree, it made Michael’s insides feel warm.

PVRIS finished their set, thanking the crowd and then pumping them up for Fall Out Boy. Once they exited the stage the arena quieted down slightly, and people returned to conversations with friends.

Luke was still on an adrenaline high. He felt like this was all a dream. No way was Lynn Gunn just in front of him.

The intermission went by fast, and soon the lights lowered again, encouraging fans to scream until their throats hurt.

Fall Out Boy walked out on stage, starting the show with the heavy bass line of Uma Thurman. Michael and Luke screamed and cheered, excitement exploding as the band was only a few feet away from them.

The rest of the concert consisted of Michael and Luke screaming lyrics, and dancing. Luke loved it. He loved the rush he was getting, the music that flowed through his ears, being surrounded by people like him, seeing one of his favorite bands, and mostly being this close to Michael.

The beginning of favorite record began to play, and Michael and Luke perked up in recognition. Michael looked at Luke with a cheesy grin before they both started screaming the lyrics. Both boys getting lost in the song, and the sparkle in each other's eyes. They began to move even closer to each other instinctively, their faces only inches apart. Michael looked from Luke's eyes to his lips. Luke noticed Michaels gaze, and followed it, looking at Michaels cherry red lips. They both looked from the other lips back to their eyes, their faces moving closer. They didn't stop moving towards each other until their lips met in the middle, melting into a sweet gentle kiss.

Luke pulled away once he realized what he had done. His head was spinning, and he felt like vomiting. Michael looked shocked, and scared as he saw a bewildered Luke. He started questioning if he read the signs wrong, and ran a sweaty hand through his hair.

"Shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Just got caught up in the song." Michael said quickly, wishing he could undo what just happened.

Luke didn't respond. He focused on stopping the room from spinning. He needed air, and he needed it now.

He began to walk through the crowd, trying to get to the doors. Michael followed behind, feeling worried for the paling boy.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked once they were in the hall area.

"Yeah." Luke whispered. "Just need some air."

Luke walked towards the exit, pushing to doors open and taking in deep breathes of fresh air. Michael followed, closely watching his friend. He was really worried for him. He looked like he might pass out.

Luke breathed for a few minutes, trying to calm his mind. 

"Are you okay?" Michael asked again, growing more and more concerned.

"Yeah." Luke said, his voice getting stronger and his thoughts becoming clearer.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you." Michael apologized again.

"Don’t be sorry." Luke replied sadly. "I kissed you too." Michael nodded, slightly glad he hadn't forced Luke into a kiss.

"I should bring you home." Michael mumbled. Luke nodded, knowing they would no longer be allowed into the venue.

Luke followed Michael to his car, still not totally sure about what was happening. He knew he kissed Michael, and he knew he wanted to kiss Michael. He even knew he wanted to do it again, but he didn't. He just followed Michael to his car, and tried to keep his expression neutral.

Michael started the car, letting the music break the thick silence. Luke tuned out the music, only able to think about Michael at the moment. All he could think about was how nice his lips felt. How gentle the kiss was. It was sweeter, and more gentle than any of the kisses he shared with Aaron. It was the kind of kiss Luke wanted to have again and again. It was the kind of kiss Luke could spend all day doing.

Luke wanted to kiss Michael, he wanted to hold his hand again. He wanted to be close to Michael. He wanted to be so close that he could smell Michael’s cologne, and let the scent linger on his skin. He wanted Michael to be close to him too. He wanted Michael to have lipstick stains the color of Luke's lips marking his face and neck. He wanted Michael to smile after they kissed, and he wanted Michael to cuddle him.

Luke didn't want to think about doing these things with Michael. He wanted to think about doing them with Aaron, but every time he tried to replace the blue hair with blonde it would lead back to Michael in his arms. Luke couldn't get Michael out of his brain, and it didn't help that he was only a few feet away in the driver’s seat.

Luke felt a strange mixture of relief and sadness wash through him when Michael pulled into his driveway. He wanted to stay forever with Michael, but he knew it was wrong, being with him would only make his thoughts stronger. He needed to exit the car, and he needed to fast.

"Thank you for taking me to the concert. It was a lot of fun." Luke said with a small smile. He wanted it to be bigger, but he couldn't muster one when all his thoughts were betraying him.

"Yeah, no problem. You were fun to go with." Michael replied with an awkward smile. Michael wanted to say more he wanted to admit how much he loved the kiss, and maybe ask Luke if he liked it. He wanted to beg Luke to go on a date with him, but Luke was taken. He was dating Michael’s uncle, and Michael didn't want to be the cause of a broken relationship. The best he could be for Luke was a friend, so Michael was willing to be his friend. He was willing to be his friend for as long as Luke let him, and he didn't expect anything in return.

"I'll see you later." Luke mumbled, closing the passenger door and dragging his feet to the front door.

He walked through the entry, pulling off his converse and making his way to the bedroom. Aaron was lying in bed, eyes trained on the script in front of him.

"How was the concert?" he asked, not breaking his glance.

"Good." Luke replied, slipping off his clothes and putting on sweats.

"You sure dressed up for Michael." Aaron said bitterly. He didn't like all the time his boyfriend spent with his nephew. He saw the younger boy as a threat to his relationship. The spark in Luke's eye was undeniable when he was around Michael. It made Aaron sick.

"This is what I always wear." Luke replied, crawling into bed next to Aaron.

"No it isn't." Aaron sneered. He was jealous. He wanted Luke all for himself. He was the perfect little pet, and Aaron wasn't going to lose him because of his wreck of a nephew.

"Are you jealous?" Luke asked.

"Should I be?" Aaron asked, arching an eyebrow and placing his script on the end table.

"No. I love you not Michael." Luke reassured.

"Prove it." Aaron replied.

"How?" Luke asked. Aaron didn't respond, just pulled Luke onto his lap, letting Luke's legs fall on either side of his hips. He placed his lips on Luke's neck, and dug his nails into Luke's hips.

Luke caught onto the way to prove his love to Aaron. He was tired, and not in the mood, but he was willing to do anything to stay with Aaron. This relationship had to work.


	6. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has given up on Aaron, and decides to leave. He goes out to a bar, where he runs into Michael.

I went down to a place in Bed-stuy a little liquor on my lips I let him climb inside my body and held him captive with my kiss.

-

Luke had enough. Aaron had come home late almost every day this month, and each time he was drenched in the scent of Dustin. Luke was done feeling like shit every time Aaron told him to go away because he was tired, and Luke was done feeling like he meant nothing because his own boyfriend would rather be with the smaller blonde. Luke was done.

Luke threw all his clothes in a bag while Aaron was out, probably with Dustin. When Luke finished, he brought his bag of stuff to the living room, and texted Calum asking if he could stay with him for a while. Calum, being the amazing angel he is, happily let him. Luke asked his friend if he could come pick him up, and Cal said he would be there in fifteen minutes.

Luke scrolled through his twitter feed, tapping his leg with nerves. He was a little sacred to call things off with Aaron. He was aggressive sometimes, and it scared Luke. Luke hoped he could leave the house before Aaron returned and just leave a note behind informing him that they were over.

Luke wasn't so lucky. Aaron arrived home only minutes before Calum arrived. He walked through the door, smelling strongly like the cinnamon cologne that belonged to Dustin. Luke scrunched his nose in distaste, associating pain with the scent.

"Where are you going?" Aaron asked, seeing the bags in front of Luke.

"I'm going to stay with Cal for a bit. I can't do this anymore." Luke replied, his voice wavering a bit. He was terrified of Aaron, and he wanted Calum to be here now.

"You can't do what?" Aaron asked.

"This." Luke said gesturing between the two. "Us. I can't be with you. You keep telling me you're not going to see Dustin anymore, and then the next night you come home smelling like him. It hurts really fucking bad, and I can't deal with it anymore."

"No Lukey! We can get through this. I will try harder. We can stay together. I love you." Aaron begged, sitting beside Luke.

"That's what you always say. I'm not falling again. I'm sorry Aaron, but we're over." Luke said, feeling tears prick his eyes. Luke's phone vibrated, and a message from Calum appeared informing the blonde of his arrival. "Goodbye." He said with a sad smile, and then got off the couch. He walked out to Cal's car, not looking back at the house.

Once he was safely in the car he let the tears spill from his eyes. He just ended the longest relationship he had ever had, and even though it was a bad relationship it still hurt to end. Luke wouldn't admit it, but some of his tears were from the fear inside him the last few minutes in the home. He had been alone with Aaron for a couple minutes, and he was giving him bad news, this meant Aaron could have lashed out anytime and Luke would be victim to his hand.

"Are you okay?" Calum asked as he drove away from the house. He knew how toxic the relationship between Luke and Aaron was, he was glad it was over, but he still felt bad for his friend.

"I will be, just got to get over it I guess." Luke sniffled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Calum asked.

"Not Really." Luke mumbled, trying to stop his tears.

"Well, you can stay with me as long as you want." Calum replied, taking his hand off the wheel for one second to give Luke a reassuring hand squeeze.

"Thanks Cal, you're the best." Luke responded with a sad smile.

"And I have a lot of ice cream, so we can binge eat shit and watch cheesy movies." Calum smiled, knowing that would brighten his friend's mood.

"Do you have cookies and cream?" Luke asked.

"Always do." Calum smiled. He knew that was Luke's favorite flavor, so he always made sure he had it.

"Yay." Luke smiled. He hadn't ate ice cream for the past few months, and he really missed the sugary dessert. It had been his favorite since he was a child, and living in LA made it hard to avoid the treat. But he had been good about not eating it for the past few months because he needed to be perfect for Aaron, but he no longer needed to, now that they were over. Luke smiled at the thought of resuming his old life. The one where he was genuinely happy.

-

Luke had been staying with Calum for a week, and in this week he hadn't left the couch. He called in sick to work every day, and he was positive he would be fired. Luke didn't really care though, he didn't want to be around Aaron any more. He wanted to be able to live a happy life again. He would find another way to become an actor.

"I'm fine with you staying here as long as you want, but I think you need to get out." Calum commented when he noticed Luke still buried under a pile of blankets on the couch. He had grown used to coming home from work with food for two, and finding that Luke hadn't moved all day. Calum knew break ups were hard, but he was growing concerned for his friend.

"I don't want to leave Cal." Luke groaned, shifting slightly under the blanket so he could face Calum.

"Come on. It's Friday. We should go to the bar, and drink." Calum said. Luke groaned, covering his face with the blanket. Calum walked over to the couch, and fell on top of his friend. Luke groaned from the sudden impact of his tall friend.

"Get off." He groaned under the weight.

"Not 'til you agree to come with." Calum smirked, wiggling his body a little to add to the discomfort.

"Okay, fine. I'll go with, but you have to get me drunk." Luke whined.

"Yay!" Calum cheered, removing himself from the boy. "Let's go get you ready." Calum pulled the blonde off the couch, letting the blankets fall to the ground. Luke groaned, hearing his body crack from not moving in days.

Luke let Calum drag him around, pushing him in the shower, doing his hair, and helping him pick out an outfit. Luke felt like a ragdoll with Calum getting him ready for the night, but he couldn't find the energy to care. Finally Calum stepped back, admiring the work he did on Luke. He actually resembled a functioning human, instead of the hermit he had become over the past few days.

"I'm leaving the scruff. It looks good." Calum smiled. Luke blushed at the comment, and tried to hide it by looking away.

"Let's go." Luke said, pretending to be annoyed with his friend. He was actually thankful he had such a great friend like Calum. Luke felt great getting off the couch, and moving. Taking a shower helped too, he was feeling more alive again.

It wasn't long after they got to the bar that the pair had took a few shots, and Luke felt a bit tipsy. He liked the feeling of not feeling. It was great, and he wanted to drink more.

He ordered another drink, and scanned the bar while he waited to be served. His heart sped up when he saw the bright blue hair across the bar. He hadn't spoken to Michael since a month before, at the Fall Out Boy concert. The kiss made things between them awkward, and neither had made much attempt at conversation since.

Luke hoped he could take the shot, and leave the bar before Michael noticed him. Hopefully Calum would be fine leaving early, or at least going to a different bar.

He threw the strong vodka back, and then walked back to the table Calum was at flirting with some boy.

"Hey Cal we need to leave." He mumbled to his friend, trying to pull him away.

"We can't. I finally texted that barista, and he's going to meet us here."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luke asked, slightly offended that his friend didn't keep him up to date on his love life.

"Because you were sad, and I didn't feel like I should tell you that my dreams are coming true." Calum replied.

"Okay, fine. But we have to leave. Tell him to meet us somewhere else." Luke whined.

"He'll be here in a few minutes. Why do we have to leave so bad?" Calum asked.

"Michael's here." Luke whispered.

"And? I thought you liked Michael." Calum asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"We kissed at the concert, and haven't talked since, and it's super awkward." Luke complained.

"Holy shit! You kissed Michael, and didn't tell me?' Calum asked with surprise.

"I felt bad that we kissed. It was like an 'in the moment' kind of thing, and I felt bad because I was still with Aaron." Luke replied, cheeks heating up.

"You should go talk to him. You're single now." Calum said, shoving his friend in Michael's direction. "Look. He's smiling at you." Calum said, waving to the punk rocker. Michael waved back, a huge grin on his face. He set his glass down and began to move towards the friends.

"Cal, he's coming over. What do I do?" Luke asked, panic in his voice.

"Just act natural." Calum encouraged. Before Luke could say more, or try to duck out, Michael was in front of them.

"Hey." He said, a smile still prominent on his lips. "I haven't talked to you in, like, forever. How've you been?"

"I've been good." Luke responded, looking down at his converse clad feet. "How've you been?"

"I've been okay. Little lonely." Michael responded honestly. His only real friend was Luke. Everyone else seemed to use him for his money or fame. The conversation went silent between the group, and the tension began to thicken. Luke knew he should have ducked out while he could.

"Are you doing anything fun tonight?" Cal asked.

"Just planning on drinking, then going home and maybe ordering some food or something." Michael said. "What are you guys doing?"

"Well, I'm meeting my date in a few minutes, and Luke is looking for something to do." Calum responded, earning an elbow to his side from an annoyed Luke. He hated when Calum played match maker.

"You don't have a date?" Michael asked.

"No." Luke mumbled.

"Where is Aaron?" Michael asked, still jealous of his dick uncle.

"Not sure. We broke up." Luke answered. Michael tried to hold back his smile, but failed. He knew it was selfish to be happy they broke up, but he couldn't stop his emotions.

"I'm sorry." Michael said, trying really hard to make it sound genuine.

"It's fine." Luke replied.

"I'm going to leave you two, Ashton just arrived." Calum said, looking towards the door. Calum's face lit up, and he walked to meet his equally bright date.

"They're cute." Michael commented, able to see the immense happiness they gave each other.

"Yeah." Luke replied, smiling at his friend's happiness.

"You wanna go get a drink?" Michael asked.

"Sure." Luke mumbled back a response. Michael smiled, attaching his hand with Luke's and led him to the bar.

They each ordered their drinks. Luke loved the feeling of slight intoxication flooding his senses. He liked the feeling he got from the drink.

"You wanna talk about the break up?" Michael asked, trying to be a good friend and not let his feelings ruin that.

"Not really." Luke replied, wanting nothing more than to forget the relationship ever existed. Michael nodded.

"You wanna leave?" Luke asked, hating how crowded the bar was getting.

"Sure." Michael smiled. "Do you wanna go to my place?" Luke nodded, letting Michael lead him out of the bar.

Michael called his driver, and before long the pair was being driven to Michaels home. He lived in a spacious studio apartment that was covered in art and posters. Luke thought it was the most beautiful place he had ever been. He loved Michael's personality, and his taste.

"What do you wanna do?" Michael asked, throwing his jacket over the back of a chair. Luke shrugged. He kind of wanted to kiss Michael, but he wasn't that courageous.

Michael just moved to the couch, and sat down, relaxing into the cushions. Luke followed, sitting beside Michael. Luke felt Michael's gaze on him, and he tried to ignore it. He tried to stop the blush from rising to his cheeks, knowing Michael would see.

"Can I kiss you?" Michael asked shyly, seeing the response he got from the beautiful blonde. Luke didn't respond to the question, instead he just gave a small nod, and turned his head. He moved so he was sitting on his knees, and facing Michael. Their eyes meeting, and exchanging unspoken words. Luke moved his face towards Michaels, and let his lips brush against Michaels. The kiss was soft and gentle, making Luke feel warm and happy inside. Michael pulled away for a moment, loving the blush he got from the innocent blonde.

"You're so pretty." Michael said. "I kinda want to kiss you forever." Luke smiled, leaning back in to connect his lips to Michaels.

The kiss was light at first, but this time Michael began to deepen it. He ran his tongue over Luke's thin lips, asking for entrance. Luke happily obliged. Michael's tongue explored the inside of Luke's mouth, tasting the faint remains of alcohol.

Michael moved his hand to Luke's hair, and pulled lightly at the strands. Luke let out a small moan. Michael felt his dick chub up at the beautiful sound, and moved his lips from Luke's lips to his exposed neck. He sucked lightly on a spot behind Luke's ear at first, and then lightly bit it, leaving a small dark mark. Luke let out another moan at the feeling. Michael licked over the spot, and continued the attack on the blonde's neck.

Michael worked his fingers under Luke's shirt, running his hand over Luke' chest. "Can I take this off?" Michael asked in between open mouthed kisses. Luke nodded, not totally trusting himself to open his mouth without releasing a moan.

Michael tugged at the hem of the shirt, and pulled it over Luke's head. Luke blushed, and suddenly felt self-conscious at his exposed stomach. Michael noticed the discomfort, and frowned noticing the boy's reaction. He quickly replaced the frown with a smile, not wanting Luke to see.

Michael moved to Luke's chest, leaving small kisses on the pale skin, and mumbling little compliments on his beauty. Luke felt his heart swell as each word left Michaels mouth, and moved into his brain. He liked hearing Michael compliment him. He liked Michael kissing him. Luke was pretty sure he just liked Michael.

Luke didn't have too much time to think about this because Michael's mouth was on his nipple, and it was licking at it, and sucking on it. Luke threw his head back at the contact, and released another moan. Michael smiled against Luke's skin, loving the noises Luke was making. Michael bit the nipple lightly, gently pulling the skin. This caused even more moaning from the blonde, and a small hand running through Michael's hair.

"You like that?" Michael asked, moving his head to the other nipple, rolling the first in-between his calloused fingers.

"Y-yeah." Luke managed to squeak out. Michael smiled, starting to lick the new nipple.

Michael moved his head from Luke's chest, and stood up, pulling his shirt over his head. He looked down at Luke, loving the way the innocent blue eyes turned into a darker, lust filled blue. He dropped to his knees before Luke, and undid the button on Luke's skinny jeans. Luke lifted his hips, allowing Michael to pull down the jeans. Michael groaned when he saw the pretty lace panties Luke had on, and felt his dick become harder.

"So pretty." Michael moaned, leaving little kisses on Luke's shaven thighs. Michael moved his lips up Luke's thigh, to where the black panties contrasted the creamy skin. He pulled the waist of the panties, and then continued to pull them off Luke's slim legs, releasing Luke's hard dick and letting it slap against his stomach. Michael groaned at the sight, before looking up at Luke. Luke had his lip in his mouth, and his hand were reaching to lace into Michaels blue locks.

Michael looked back at Luke's member, loving the sight of the throbbing vein. Michael considered putting his pretty lips around the tip, or licking the vein, but he decided to do something different. He left a couple more kisses on Luke's thigh, causing the blonde to become increasingly impatient.

"Do something." He moaned, not liking the teasing.

"Ask nicely baby boy, and maybe I will." Michael replied, placing his lips back on Luke's skin.

"P-please do something." Luke replied, getting harder at Michael's dominance. Michael smiled against Luke's skin, before removing his head completely.

"Get on all fours kitten." Michael purred. Luke happily shifted his body onto all fours, letting Michael crawl behind him. Michael slapped the exposed cheeks lightly, loving the small moan Luke gave. Michael smiled, pulling the cheeks apart, and moved his mouth the Luke's hole. He ran the flat of his tongue over the entrance, making Luke shiver from the contact. Michael moved his tongue so it was now prodding at the hole, letting the tip if his tongue enter. Luke moaned, throwing his head back at the small intrusion.

"More." He panted, and Michael began moving the tip of his tongue in and out of Luke, slowly gaining more and more entrance as Luke expanded for him. Luke moaned, wanting Michael to be inside him desperately.

Michael removed his lips from Luke's glistening hole, and took three of his fingers, moving them in front of Luke's mouth. Luke opened his mouth, letting the three fingers enter. He swirled his tongue around them, and then bobbed his head a couple times. Michael moaned at Luke's oral skills, and made a mental note to get a blow job another time.

When Michael felt his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them back. He let the first finger slip inside of Luke. He let it rest for a few seconds so Luke could get used to it, then began pumping the sole finger into him. Before long Luke was moaning again, and pushing himself back onto the finger. Michael took this as a cue to add another finger, letting him adjust to two, and then pumping again. He let his fingers curl, making Luke moan each time. Finally, Michael added his third finger, and let Luke adjust. When Luke was fully adjusted, and riding Michael's fingers, he removed them all together. Luke whined at the loss of contact, earning another small slap to his bum.

Michael unbuttoned his pants, and slid them off followed by his boxers. His member his hit stomach, and he groaned at the now freed cock.

"I'll be right back." Michael mumbled into Luke's lower back, leaving a small kiss on the dimple meeting the end of his spine.

He walked into his room retrieving a condom and some lube. When he came back he pumped his already hard member a few times, and then slipped the condom over himself. He squirted some lube into his palm, and then pumped it along his cock.

"You ready?" He asked Luke, gently kissing down Luke's back.

"Y-yeah. Want to feel you." Luke mumbled out in a lust filled haze.

Michael smiled, and gave his back one final kiss. He sat back on his knees, and lined his cock up with Luke's now open and welcoming hole. He slowly slid in, bottoming out and waiting for Luke to adjust.

Luke felt a little discomfort at first, but he slowly got used to the feeling of being filled. He was growing to enjoy the feeling of Michael. Luke needed more friction, and he began to grind back on the dick. Michael pulled out slowly, and then re-entered. Luke moaned, loving the feeling of being filled.

"Faster." He moaned out. Michael nodded, moaning at how hot Luke looked below him, and the feeling of his dick being surrounded by Luke.

Michael pulled back, and thrusted in a little faster, repeating the movement a couple times. He thrusted in at different angels, trying to find the spot that Luke loved. When he hit it, Luke let out a loud moan followed by a string of profanities and Michaels name. Michael moaned at the sound, making sure to hit the spot each thrust. Luke felt his arms become weak, and his chest fell to the couch. He could feel the knot in his stomach tighten and he wasn't sure he could last much longer. He moaned out Michael's name, and thrusted back onto Michael.

Michael continued thrusting into Luke, his thrusts becoming sloppier as he felt his stomach begin to tighten. He reached under Luke, and started to pump his neglected cock. Luke moaned loudly at the over stimulation. Michael felt himself nearing the edge as he watched Luke below him.

"I-I'm gonna come Mikey." Luke moaned.

"Go ahead princess." Michael purred. Luke's dick twitched before releasing his hot, sticky cum all over his stomach and Michael's hand. He let out a loud moan as he rode out his orgasm, causing Michael to spill over the edge and cum into the condom. He thrusted into Luke a few more times, riding out his orgasm. He fell on top of Luke, trying to catch his breath and come down from the high. Luke fell down onto the couch, no longer able to support himself.

Michael slowly pulled out of Luke, and pulled the condom off of himself. He tied the top, and stood up to dispose of it. Before going back to Luke he went to the bathroom, and wet a towel. He brought it back, cleaning the sweat and cum from Luke, and then threw the towel back towards the bathroom.

Luke was beginning to drift off on the couch, so Michael picked up his limp body and carried him to his bed. Michael laid him on top, pulling a blanket over his small body. He crawled in beside Luke, and wrapped an arm around his body, pulling Luke towards him. Luke happily cuddled into Michael's chest, feeling Michael's breath slow into a steady rhythm.

Luke smiled. Loving the feeling of laying in Michael's arms. He felt like he had just had sex for the first time. All the other times he had done it with Aaron never felt like this. This made Luke feel good. It made Luke want to do it again, it made Luke want to experiment in bed. It made Luke feel something other than shit. It made him feel important, it made him feel good, rather than an object, or toy. Luke loved the feeling Michael gave him. He wanted to know why they hadn't gotten together sooner.


	7. Roman Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Luke go on a weekend getaway.

_and you know that we're headstrong and our hearts gone and the timings never right_

_but for now let's get away on a Roman holiday._

 

****

 

Luke went back to work the next Monday. He felt more nervous than the first day on set. Today was the day he would see Aaron after their breakup, and after calling in sick for a week.

 

Luke was pathetic. He should have just come to work. It was no wonder Aaron went to Dustin for comfort.

 

Luke walked through the sea of people to the set where he was called. He walked to the empty vanity, seeing Aaron engaged in a conversation with Dave. Luke felt his heartbeat speed up, and he basically had to drag his feet over to Aaron.

 

Luke stood beside Aaron, waiting for him to finish his conversation. He knew how mad Aaron got when he was interrupted, Luke was pretty sure he had a scar to prove it.

 

"Good morning Luke." Aaron smiled his charming smile.

 

"Good morning sir." Luke said uncomfortably, handing the cup of coffee to Aaron.

 

"Thanks baby." Aaron smiled, taking a drink of the coffee. "I'll talk to you later Dave."

 

Dave nodded, and then walked back to his director seat.

 

Luke felt uncomfortable being alone with Aaron, especially since Aaron calling him baby kept ringing through his mind.

 

"Can you please not call me baby?" Luke mumbled, trying hard to look into Aaron's dark eyes.

 

"I always call you baby." Aaron replied, reading over his script.

 

"That’s when we were together." Luke looked down at his feet, he figured he no longer had to keep eye contact.

 

"We still are." Aaron replied, no emotion in his voice.

 

"We broke up. Remember?" Luke was confused. The breakup was pretty obvious.

 

"That was just a fight. We can get through this. I planned us a weekend away, and over the weekend we can figure things out. Make this work. I'm not ready to give up Luke." this time Aaron gazed into Luke's eyes, a thin layer of tears coating his eyes.

 

"Okay." Luke replied, almost like he was in a trance. Aaron smiled, and wrapped an arm around Luke.

 

"What do you say we get out of here?" Aaron asked, placing a light kiss on the highest point of Luke’s cheek.

 

"Okay." Luke replied, that seemed to be the only response in his confused, dizzy mind.

 

**

 

Luke began spending a lot of his free time with Aaron. They were trying to fix their relationship, and Luke figured the best way to do that was to rekindle what they used the have.

 

When Friday arrived, Luke woke up bright and early. he had a cup of coffee, and packed a bag for the weekend. He packed his most beautiful skirts, and his most lacy lingerie. For the first time he was excited for sex. He hoped Aaron could make him feel like how Michael had the previous week.

 

When Luke finished packing he walked down to the lobby. He waited ten minutes before he saw Aaron pull up.

 

Luke set his bag in the trunk, and then climbed into the passenger seat.

 

"Hey baby." Aaron smiled.

 

"Hey." Luke replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He still didn't fully trust Aaron, but he was willing to give him another shot.

 

"You ready?" Aaron asked, Luke nodded.

 

"I made a playlist for the drive." Luke was proud of his playlist. He spent over an hour making it perfect. This trip had to be perfect.

 

"Let’s listen to the radio." Aaron replied, watching the road before him. Luke looked down at his lap. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

 

The drive was pretty long, and halfway there Luke felt his eyelids droop. He didn't see any reason to stay awake since the only time Aaron acknowledged him was when they stopped for lunch. Luke felt like he was in trouble, but he wasn't sure why.

 

Luke drifted off to sleep, shutting out the sounds of the radio, and focusing on the sounds of the passing cars.

 

****

 

"We're here Luke. Wake up." Aaron said, shoving Luke in his seat.

 

"I'm up." Luke mumbled, rubbing the back of his hand against his eye. He looked out the window, seeing a small beach home before him. "This place is beautiful." Luke smiled, admiring the glistening waves only a few short feet from the house.

 

"Well it's ours until Tuesday." Aaron parked the car, and then exited. Luke followed, taking a minute to enjoy the light breeze, and salty scent.

 

"I don't think I ever want to leave." Luke twirled. He loved the place already and they were barely there for a minute.

 

"Come get your bag baby." Luke looked back at Aaron, noticing Aaron's gaze on his upper legs. Luke put his head down, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He walked to the trunk, and pulled out his bag.

 

"We should go swimming." Luke suggested as the couple walked to the beach home.

 

"Maybe, but first I think we have a lot of catching up to do." Aaron smirked.

 

"We could catch up while we swim." Luke suggested, he really didn't want to have sex right now.

 

"We can go swimming after we are done Luke. I really missed your pretty little bum." Aaron replied, taking Luke's free hand in his.

 

"Okay." Luke mumbled. He had only been there shortly and he was already falling back into the same patterns. He was scared to speak up, and he would do anything to please Aaron.

 

**                 

 

"That felt amazing." Aaron mumbled, sliding his pants up his legs.

 

"where are you going?" Luke whispered, feeling vulnerable as he lay naked beneath the sheets.

 

"I gotta make a quick call." Aaron replied, leaving a light kiss on Luke's forehead. "I'll be right back."

 

Once Aaron was out of the room, Luke climbed out of bed. He slid on the white shirt Aaron had slipped off his shoulders and discarded on the floor, along with his underwear. Luke tiptoed to the door, careful not to make a sound. He put his ear against the wood, trying to hear who Aaron was talking to. He couldn't hear anything, so he cracked the door slightly, peaking out of the opening. He saw Aaron standing there, a huge smile across his lips. Luke tried to make out the words being spoke, only being able to decipher a few. What he did make out though was that Aaron was telling Dustin he loved him. Luke felt his chest tighten, and he dragged his body back to the bed.

 

Aaron was still cheating on him. Nothing had changed. Nothing would change. Aaron wasn't going to love him.

 

Aaron came back into the room, looking at Luke with soft, loving eyes.

 

"I hate to do this to you babe, but that was Dave. I need to go back, and do a little extra taping to get the movie finished in time." Aaron said with fake sadness.

 

"Oh, okay." Luke replied, forcing a fake smile.

 

"Can I have my shirt?" Aaron asked, noticing the white garment over Luke's shoulders.

 

Luke nodded, standing from the bed. He slipped the material over his broad shoulders, and handed it to Aaron.

 

"Thanks." Aaron smiled. "You've really let yourself go." He added, scanning Luke's exposed body.

 

"I know. I'm sorry." Luke responded, looking down at his feet, and trying to hold back his tears.

 

"Just work on it. I can't be seen with someone as large as you." Aaron replied, walking out of the room.

 

Luke didn't bother following him. He didn't bother walking him to the door.

 

Instead he climbed back into bed, not even bothering putting on clothes. He felt used. He felt abandoned. He felt disgusting.

 

**

 

Luke woke up two hours later, the sharp knife in his chest continuing to twist. Luke wanted to cry, but he knew that made his face puffy and ugly. Luke didn't need to be any uglier than he already was, so he held back the tears.

 

Luke stepped out of the bed, removing the cum stained sheets. He threw them on the floor, and walked to the connected bathroom. He turned on the shower, letting the water warm up. Once the temperature was right, he stepped beneath the stream. He let the water wash away the dried sweat, and cum. He let the water wash away his feelings. He let the water make him numb.

 

When he felt clean, he exited the shower, wrapping a towel around his body. He walked back to the room, not wanting to get dressed. Instead he brought the sheets down to the washing machine, and started the load.

 

He walked back to the bedroom, sitting on the now naked bed. He pulled out his phone, ignoring the sorry text from Aaron, instead Luke scrolled to his text conversation with Michael. He opened it, and began to type a message, begging Michael to come spend the weekend with him. Luke didn't want to be alone. Luke wanted Michael.

 

Michael responded almost instantly, asking for the address. Luke sent it, and Michael replied that he was on his way. Luke smiled at how important he felt to Michael. He was sure that Michael was only coming to take advantage of a free vacation, but Luke liked to think it was because he held some importance to the blue boy. Luke knew it was a bit farfetched. Who could love Luke? He was ugly. He was unlovable.

 

Luke put new sheets on the bed, then walked down to the living area. Luke watched some TV, waiting for Michael to come. In this time, Luke made the decision that he wasn't going to tell Michael that he was originally here with Aaron, he decided he wouldn't even mention that they were back together. Instead he would just spend time with Michael, and see where that leads.

 

A few hours later, Michael arrived, carrying in a bouquet of flowers. Luke grinned, taking the flowers from Michael, and going to the kitchen to find a vase.

 

"I know they're cheesy, but I thought the blue ones looked like your eyes." Michael blushed, watching Luke sift through the cupboards.

 

"They're stunning, Michael. Thank you." Luke smiled. No one had ever done something so nice for him. Luke was so appreciative of Michael. He was truly beautiful, inside and out.

 

"You're stunning." Michael smiled, walking up behind Luke. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, and left a small kiss on his neck.

 

Luke should have known. Michael only brought the flowers as a key to Luke's pants. Luke turned around, trying to hide the disappointment. He looked at Michael's face, focusing on the glimmering eyes.

 

Luke was confused. Michael's eyes didn't look like Aarons before sex. Aarons got dark, they were scary. Michael's on the other hand, looked bright, they looked happy. Michael looked like he was looking at art, like he was looking at something he loved. Luke felt his heart pick up at the thought of Michael actually liking him. He knew it wouldn't happen, but he liked the thought.

 

Luke connected his lips with Michael's, letting the feeling of Michael's soft lips against his consume his mind. Michael moved his lips against Luke's. The pace of the kiss was new to Luke. It was slow, and gentle. It was like the kiss at the Fall Out Boy concert, except this time it didn't have fast beating hearts, and this time it didn't feel wrong.

 

Michael pulled away from Luke's lips, and then connected their hands. He pulled Luke up to the bedroom, walking him to the bed. Luke laid back on the sheets, propping himself up on the pillows. Michael hovered over him, moving his lips back to Luke's. Their lips met again, in a sweet, soft dance. They moved together for a few minutes, before Luke was pulling away for air. Michael took this time to leave little butterfly kisses on the sides of Luke's lips, then along his jaw.

 

When Luke caught his breath, he lifted Michael's chin, stopping the trail of kisses along his scruff. Luke looked into Michael's eyes, seeing the warm inviting green. Luke smiled while he looked into Michael's eyes.

 

"You're dimples are so cute." Michael smiled back, moving into Luke, and leaving a light kiss on his dimple.

 

Luke blushed at the action. He wasn't used to feeling like this. He wasn't used to receiving innocent compliments.

 

"Thank you." Luke mumbled, moving his hands up to caress Michael's cheeks. "I want to compliment you back, but there's too much to compliment. Is it fine if I just say that you are the most beautiful human alive?" Luke asked, making Michael chuckle, then kiss Luke's forehead.

 

"You're a dork." Michael smiled.

 

"The dorkiest." Luke reconnected their lips, feeling the soft movements of Michael.

 

Michael deepened the kiss slightly, still keeping it gentle. Luke pulled away, looking into Michael's eyes. He hoped Michael could see the lust in Luke's eyes. He was hoping he would catch on, and just fuck him already.

 

Michael didn't seem to catch on, so Luke bit his lip, running his fingers along Michael's clothed torso, then pulling at the hem of his shirt.

 

This time Michael caught on, removing his shirt. He moved back to Luke, taking off Luke's shirt as well. Michael looked over Luke's body, noticing the protruding ribs. His eyebrows drew with question, like he was trying to figure something out.

 

Luke suddenly felt self-conscious. He moved his arms over his chest, trying to hide what lie beneath.

 

"Sorry." Luke mumbled, looking away from Michael. Michael looked at Luke's face, the dots starting to connect in his head.

 

"About what?" Michael asked.

 

"That I look like this. I'll try to be prettier." Luke replied.

 

"You don't need to try to be prettier, Luke. You are the most gorgeous human bean. Are you eating?" Michael asked. His mother was anorexic, and she had the same protruding ribs.

 

"A little, but I promise I'll eat less until I lose this." Luke responded, feeling tears prick his eyes. He was weak, and he hated it.

 

"You don't need to lose any weight, Luke." Michael whispered, feeling his heart shatter at Luke's words. "You need to eat. It's not safe to starve yourself."

 

Luke looked up at Michael, meeting his eyes. Luke's eyebrows threaded together, trying to figure out why Michael looked like he was about to cry.

 

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, running his fingers through Michael's fringe.

 

"I'm just worried about you not eating. I lost my mother to anorexia when I was little, and I don't want to lose you too." Michael replied, chocking a little at the end.

 

"Oh." Luke whispered. "I'm sorry."

 

Luke pulled Michael down into him, holding him to his chest. Michael tried to hold back tears, but he ended up just letting them fall. He let Luke hold him as memories, and fear ate him. He remembered watching his mother deteriorate into nothing. He remembered begging her to just eat. He remembered holding her hand as she took her last breath. He remembered the ambulance taking her away. He couldn't watch the same thing happen to Luke. He wasn't going to let it happen to Luke.

 

Michael sat up from Luke's chest, and looked into his fearful blue eyes.

 

"I'm sorry." Michael mumbled.

 

"It's okay to cry." Luke replied, running his fingers through Michael's messy fringe. Michael gave a halfhearted smile at Luke's words, and then kissed his forehead.

 

"Let's go get something to eat." Michael said, no longer feeling like sex.

 

"Okay." Luke smiled. He was willing to do anything if it made Michael happy.

 

Michael grabbed Luke's hand, walking with him down to the kitchen. Luke sat at the table while Michael began to boil water.

 

"Is spaghetti fine?" Michael asked.

 

"Yeah." Luke smiled. Michael returned the smile, then walked over to the open seat at the table. "Do you want to talk about your mom?" Luke asked.

 

"Not right now." Michael mumbled, tears building behind his eyes at the thought. "Tell me about your family?"

 

"Well I have two older brothers, but I don't talk to them very much. We kinda grew apart when they moved out. I have a dad, who's an alcoholic and was kind of neglectful to me and my brothers. I had a mom, but she died when I was 10, that's why my dad started drinking." Luke said, watching his fingers twist together.

 

"Oh. I'm sorry." Michael said, reaching his hand out and squeezing Luke's in a reassuring way.

 

"Its fine I guess. Life goes on." Luke shrugged, lacing his fingers with Michael's. "What was your childhood like?"

 

"Well my mom and dad got divorced when I was like 2. My mom got full custody, so I only saw my dad every other weekend. it was nice for a while, double Christmas and birthday, but then my dad got remarried and my mom stopped eating. And yeah, it just kinda went downhill from there." Michael mumbled, standing up to put the noodles in the pot.

 

"I'm sorry." Luke said sadly.

 

"Like you said, life goes on." Michael replied, giving Luke a sad smile. "What do you want to do when we finish eating?"

 

"Sleep." Luke responded instantly. He was super tired, and he needed to escape this awful day.

 

"I'm fine with that." Michael chuckled, sitting back at the table.

 

**

 

Luke woke up the next morning wrapped in Michael’s arms, hearing the slow heartbeat from his chest. Luke smiled at the comfortable feeling. He liked it. He didn't want it to end.

 

"Morning." Michael mumbled against Luke's hair, leaving a light kiss on top.

 

"Morning. How’d you sleep?" Luke asked, turning so he was now facing Michael.

 

"Pretty good. You?" Michael asked, running his fingers through Luke's hair.

 

"Good." Luke hummed, leaning into Michaels touch.

 

"What do you want to do today?" Michael asked.

 

"I'm fine with anything," Luke replied.

 

"There has to be a reason you chose here. What do you want to do?" Michael asked.

 

"We could go swimming." Luke beamed as he remembered his plan for yesterday. He wanted to feel the salty water splash against his skin. He wanted to swim until he was too tired to move.

 

"Let’s do it." Michael smiled, watching the way Luke's eyes lit up.

 

"Really?" Luke asked with disbelief.

 

"Yeah. It sounds fun." Michael smiled.

 

"Okay." Luke cheered, crawling out of bed. "Let’s go."

 

Michael followed Luke, he would normally protest and say he needed coffee first, but he didn't have it in him to make Luke wait another minute.

 

Both boys slid on their swimsuits, and slipped on a shirt. When Luke was dressed he looked over at Michael, who was pulling his shirt over his exposed tummy. Luke smiled, he liked Michael’s tummy, it was so soft.

 

"Ready?" Michael asked, catching Luke's gaze. Luke nodded his head, feeling embarrassed for being caught.

 

The pair walked out of the small home, and down the warm sand. Michael threw his shirt in the sand, then continued down to the water. Luke watched Michael, admiring how he was able to take off his shirt. Luke was hesitantly tugging at the seams, scared to reveal what was underneath.

 

Michael got in the water, then looked back at Luke. He noticed that he was nowhere near the water, and still wearing all his clothes.

 

"Are you coming?" Michael asked. Luke shrugged in response, beginning to wonder if this was actually a good idea. "Come on, the water feels great." Michael walked in a little deeper to prove his point.

 

"I don't know. I'm a bit cold. Maybe I'll wait in the sand, and you can swim." Luke replied, offering a small smile.

 

Michael stood in the water, watching the way Luke was acting. The way he kept tugging on his shirt, and hiding himself. Suddenly everything seemed to click for him. Luke was avoiding the water because he didn't want to remove his shirt. Michael began to walk to shore, slowly approaching Luke. He walked right in front of the slightly taller boy, and looked him right in the eye. He was silent for a few seconds, he just looked into Luke's scared eyes.

 

"You look beautiful, I promise." Michael whispered, placing his hands on Luke's waist. "No matter how you look, you will look perfect to me." Michael repeated, leaving a light kiss on Luke's lips.

 

"Okay." Luke whispered, pulling his shirt up slightly.

 

"You’re so beautiful, and you don't even know." Michael mumbled, leaving another small kiss on Luke's lips.

 

Luke could feel the confidence building inside him, and he finally got the courage to rid himself of his shirt. He threw it next to Michaels, then let Michael lead him to the water.

 

Luke and Michael walked in the water, not stopping until it reached their waist.

 

"Can you kiss me again?" Luke asked shyly, his cheeks heating up.

 

"Of course." Michael smiled, pulling Luke's face towards his. He left a small, light kiss on the side of Luke's lips, before placing them right on top of Luke's lips. The two pairs of lips morphed together in slow, sweet movements. Both boys let the world around them disappear as the sensual kiss filled their brain.

 

Luke reached his hand up, placing it on Michael’s neck, and pulling him closer. Michael placed his arm around Luke's waist, making sure their was no more room left between them. Luke took the opportunity of Michaels arm placement to his advantage, and jumped a little, wrapping his legs around Michael.

 

Michael deepened the kiss slightly, letting his tongue glide along Luke's lower lip. Luke opened his mouth, letting Michaels tongue enter. Their tongues moved together, in an almost battle.

 

Michael walked the pair a little deeper, letting the water hide Luke's lower half. Luke pulled away from the kiss, trying to see why they were moving.

 

Michael looked up into Luke's blue eyes, a smirk across his lips. Luke raised his eyebrow in question which then turned into one of surprise when he felt Michael’s fingers outlining the band of his swim trunks.

 

"You wanna do this?" Michael asked, his voice slightly deeper than before. Luke nodded, not wanting Michael to remove his hand. Michael kept tracing the skin above Luke's waist, and attached his lips to Luke's neck. He bit the pale skin, seeing it darken, then licked it lightly.

 

Luke gave a small whimper at the kiss, tugging lightly at the strands of Michael’s hair. Michael smiled, then bit another hickey a little lower than the previous.

 

"You want me to mark you? Make sure everyone knows your mine." Michael purred against Luke's skin.

 

"Y-yes." Luke whimpered out.

 

Michael continued to bite more dark marks along Luke's skin, and let him finger trail closer to Luke's bum. Luke wanted him to move faster. He wanted Michael’s fingers inside him.

 

Luke ground his hips on Michael, making himself give a quiet moan. When the feeling lessened, Luke ground again, earning another feeling of small bliss.

 

"Desperate aren't you?" Michael asked with a cocky smirk.

 

"Please, just touch me." Luke begged, preparing to rub his clothed crotch against Michaels again.

 

"Where do you want me to touch you baby boy?" Michael purred, placing a small kiss on the side of Luke's lips.

 

"Finger me, please." Luke begged, his voice sounding desperate as his hardening member strained itself beneath his swim trunks.

 

Michael’s fingers moved down to Luke's waistband, letting I've dip below the elastic. Luke whined when Michael removed the finger, making Michael smirk. Michael repeated the action, loving how Luke responded to the teasing.

 

"Please, touch me." Luke begged again.

 

This time Michael tugged the pants down, letting them fall below Luke's cheeks. Luke groaned as the cool water ran along his exposed cock.

 

Michael moved his hands down to Luke's cheeks, squeezing them sharply.

 

"You have such a pretty bum baby." Michael cooed. Luke groaned at Michael’s roughness, he figured his finger prints would leave small bruises along his skin.

 

Michael kept one arm around Luke's waist, while his other hand ventured between Luke's cheeks. He spread them apart, letting the water rush between Luke's open bum. Luke moaned at the feeling.

 

"You like that baby?" Michael asked. Luke nodded.

 

"y-yes" he stuttered out. Michael smirked, moving his fingers between the cheeks. He let his pointer finger circle Luke's rim, teasing the blonde a bit more.

 

Luke let out small whimpers, needing to feel more of Michael.

 

Michael finally obliged, and slowly moved his pointer finger into Luke's hole. Luke's hole clenched, trying to adjust to the intruding finger.

 

Michael slowly pumped the finger, watching Luke's face and waiting for him to adjust. When he felt Luke pushing back on the finger, Michael added his middle one with it. Letting Luke adjust to the now wider group. Luke adjusted quickly to that, letting out little whimpers and moans. Michael added a third, and final finger, pumping it in and out until Luke was once again, desperately pushing back.

 

"I need more Mikey." Luke panted out.

 

"What do you need?" Michael asked, wanting to hear the dirty words leave Luke's innocent lips.

 

"I want you inside me. I want your big cock to fill me up, and then I want you to cum inside." Michael groaned at Luke's filthy words, removing his fingers completely from Luke's bum.

 

"I need you to stand for a few seconds. Can you do that?" Michael asked, moving his hand through Luke's hair. Luke nodded enthusiastically, letting Michael put him back down.

 

Michael then removed his trunks, letting his hard member slap against his stomach. he groaned as the cold water surrounded it, releasing some of the building heat.

 

Michael moved his hand down to his waist, pumping himself a few times.

 

"Jump." Michael said to Luke. Luke did as told, and he was once again wrapped around Michael. "You ready for me?" Michael asked.

 

"Y-yes. Want you inside me so bad." Luke mumbled, his eyes dilated in arousal.

 

Michael lined himself up with Luke, then let Luke's hips slowly sink onto him. Luke moaned as Michael filled him up. He was so much larger than the fingers.

 

"You’re so tight." Michael groaned into Luke's ear, tugging lightly on his ear lobe.

 

Michael waited until Luke adjusted before lifting his hips again, and pushing them back down on his cock. He repeated the slow movements until Luke was fully adjusted.

 

"Harder." Luke groaned. Michael happily obliged, moving his hips into Luke faster and faster. Luke moved his hips, meeting Michael in the middle each time.

 

Luke let out a loud moan as Michael hit his prostate. Michael thrusted in the same spot again, hearing Luke moan again.

 

"Don’t stop Mikey, so close." Luke moaned, feeling the knot building in his stomach. Michael continued to thrust into Luke, placing his lips on Luke's shoulder. He bit another hickey on Luke's pale skin, then blew cool air over it.

 

Luke moaned as the two feeling mix, feeling like the knot was about to break.

 

"I'm gonna cum." Luke moaned, using all his energy to stop himself from coming before Michael said he could.

 

"Cum for me baby boy." Michael purred, biting into Luke's shoulder again.

 

The feelings, and the nickname all combined to make Luke spurt hot white cum onto his stomach. He threw his head back, letting out one final, loud moan.

 

Michael thrusted into Luke, feeling his thrusts become sloppy from watching Luke cum. it was the hottest thing Michael had ever witnessed.

 

Michael came a few seconds later, letting his cum fill Luke up. Luke groaned at the feeling, hoping that the water wouldn't wash away the warm substance right away. Luke's kinky mind kind of liked the thought of having Michaels cum drip from his hole. He liked the idea of Michael watching it drip, maybe eating it out too. Luke made note to do that another time.

 

"That was fucking awesome." Michael panted, trying to catch his breath. Luke nodded in agreement. This was probably the best sex he had ever had, this or the time in Michaels apartment.

 

"I'm tired. Can we go take a nap?" Luke asked, a small yawn leaving his thin pink lips.

 

"Of course we can baby. Whatever you want." Michael smiled, placing a light kiss on Luke's lips. Luke smiled, burying his head in Michaels shoulder.

 

Michael pulled out of Luke, then pulled up both his and Luke's trunks. He let Luke stay on his hip, and proceeded to carry him inside.

 


	8. Ghost

_my ghost where'd you go I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me_

_-_

Luke arrived home late Tuesday night, he and Michael wanted to stay at the vacation home as late as they could. They enjoyed each other's company too much to leave quickly.

Luke walked into the mansion, pulling his suitcase behind him. His heart beat quickly, worried that Aaron would notice the dark markings across his chest. Luke almost felt guilty for cheating on Aaron, almost. He hated himself for not feeling completely guilty, but he couldn't get himself to experience the full emotion when all he could think about was Aaron with Dustin.

"Hey babe." Luke mumbled sleepily as he walked into the shared bedroom.

"'m trying to sleep." Aaron grumbled, placing a pillow over his head. Luke thought he resembled a toddler that didn't get their way.

Luke rolled his eyes, gaining confidence from the fact that Aaron wouldn't see. He set his bag on the floor, not wanting to upset Aaron any further. Luke turned the light back off, then slid off his skirt. He walked over to the bed, and carefully climbed under the covers. He didn't want to disrupt Aaron.

Luke tried to cuddle up to Aaron, but felt his boyfriend shrug him off. Luke felt his heart break. He was sure he didn't love Aaron anymore. He was almost positive, but the rejection was starting to make him think that maybe he still saved a small part of his heart for the actor.

**

The next morning Luke woke up in bed alone. He pulled his fragile body out from under the blankets, and ran his fingers through his hair. Everything felt wrong.

Luke slid on some sweats, and walked down the winding staircase. He scanned the house for Aaron, finding the mansion completely empty. Luke even checked the garage, finding Aaron's favorite car gone.

Luke pulled out his phone and sent a text to Aaron, asking where he was. He couldn't have been at work, they always drove together.

He got a response quickly, informing Luke that Aaron rode to work with Dustin, and to not bother coming to the set. Luke frowned at his phone, and locked it, throwing it across the room. He quickly retrieved the device, making sure it wasn't cracked. Thankfully it weathered the storm.

Luke sighed, feeling a tear slide down his cheek. He wiped it away, then walked back to the bedroom. He regretted even waking up this morning, staying in bed seemed like the better option.

Luke laid in bed, looking over his to-do list. He was still able to work from home, he always had been, but Aaron liked when he came to set. He said he liked seeing Luke's pretty face all day, he said he liked their little hookups in the closet, he said he liked Luke. Luke loved when Aaron told him this, he loved when Aaron made him come with. Luke loved Aaron, no matter how much he didn't, he still had a small piece of his heart reserved for him.

Luke saw there was a few appointments that needed to be rescheduled, and he had to drop some stuff off at the dry cleaners. He rescheduled the appointments from bed, then set his phone on the night stand. He would pick up the clothes later, for now he only had the energy for cheesy movies.

One and a half movies later, Luke had a great idea. He grabbed his phone, and pulled up Calum's contact. He sent him a quick text asking him to come over, and to make sure to bring cookies and cream ice cream. Calum replied with a text saying he was on his way, and Luke smiled slightly. He was so glad for a friend like Calum. He would always drop what he was doing when Luke needed him, he was always there for Luke when Aaron wasn't.

Calum arrived a half hour later, letting himself in, then walking up to Luke's room. He saw Luke buried under the sheets, staring mindlessly at the TV, broken hearts in his eyes. Calum felt his heart break at the scene before him, he knew Luke liked Aaron, and he knew Aaron liked Dustin.

"Hey Lukey. How're you doing?" He asked warmly.

"Hey Cal. I'm fine, really want ice cream though." Luke murmured, finally breaking contact with the screen to greet his friend. Calum offered him a small smile, making Luke's insides warm slightly. "Are you going to bring me my ice cream?" Luke asked. Calum smiled, thankful Luke was still able to joke around.

"Not until you ask nicely." Calum teased.

"Can you please bring me my ice cream Cal pal?" Luke asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Fine, but only cause it's really hard to say no to you." Calum huffed, walking over to the bed.

"Thanks." Luke smiled, gladly taking the Ben and Jerry's tub.

"Anything for you Lukey pukey." Calum cooed, taking his own carton of ice cream. "So, what are we watching?"

"27 dresses." Luke replied, mouth full of ice cream.

"I love this movie." Calum said, shuffling so he was under the covers.

The pair laid in the bed, eating ice cream, and watching romantic comedies. Calum would look over at Luke every few minutes, making sure he was still okay. Luke would reply to the gesture with a small smile, reassuring Calum that he was okay. He was so grateful for Calum, how he always looked out for him.

After _When in Rome_ , Luke got out of bed. He removed his sweats, and slid in a skirt. He didn't really care that Calum was in the room. They were friends, and were at the closeness of being naked around each other.

"Where are you going?" Calum asked.

"I have to pick up some dry cleaning. Wanna come with?" Luke asked, buttoning his white shirt.

"Sure." Calum replied, slipping out of the sheets. He grabbed the empty ice cream containers, and the spoons, and walked down stairs. Luke followed behind, tucking his phone in his skirt pockets. This was his favorite skirt because of the pockets.

The pair threw the ice cream, then walked to Cal's car. Luke, climbed into the passenger side, and turned on the radio. He loved Calum's taste in music. Luke smiled at the sound of the American Idiot album. Calum backed out of the driveway, and began the journey to the drycleaners.

"So, what happened between you and Aaron?" Calum asked.

"How do you know something happened?" Luke raised a brow, he was trying not to make it too obvious.

"Well, I mean, I am your best friend." Luke nodded, that did kind of make sense. "And you're not being subtle."

"Yeah I am." Luke replied defensively, lips forming in a cute little pout.

"You didn't come to work so you could watch a rom com marathon, I consider that pretty obvious." Calum rolled his eyes, his smile contradicting his actions.

"Actually Aaron said I shouldn't come to the studio." Luke corrected, realizing right after saying that only made him sound dumber.

"Why?" Calum asked. Luke shrugged, he didn't want to talk about it. "Come on Lukey, sometimes talking about it helps."

"Fine." Luke sighed, he kind of did want to tell someone. "I think he's cheating. Actually I know he's cheating. He's definitely still seeing Dustin, and he's being super obvious about it. He is being cold and distant, and he only smiles at the mention of Dustin. I just don't think we're going much farther, and I'm scared."

"Oh." Calum replied, not expecting it to be this serious.

"Yeah, kind of sucks." Luke shrugged, trying to act like it isn't actually that big of a deal.

"I'm sorry man. That really sucks." Calum patted Luke's shoulder, wishing he could pull over and hug his friend.

"Its fine, I mean I should have seen this coming. Once a cheater always a cheater." Luke responded, his voice catching slightly at the end. He didn't want to cry again. He knew he shouldn't have talked about it.

"It'll get better. Maybe now you'll have a shot with Michael." Calum replied, trying to calm Luke with a small smile.

"Yeah. I guess." Luke smiled slightly, liking the idea of being with Michael. "He didn't complain when I made him watch Mean Girls three times over the weekend." Luke smiled at the memory.

"Keep him." Calum replied. He knew how much Luke liked Mean Girls, and how no one would watch it with him. If Michael was willing to sit through it multiple times then he was a keeper.

"I don't know. Maybe I should try fixing what I have with Aaron first. I don't think I should just abandon what we have."

"Why shouldn't you? I mean, he already did." Luke thought about that, then shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll think about it." Luke mumbled, looking out the window, his mind spinning in circles.

Luke picked up the clothes, then the pair drove back to the mansion. Calum told Luke about his date with Ashton, about how much of a gentleman he was. Calum got all heart eyed during the story, and it made Luke smile. He loved seeing his friend this happy.

They pulled into the driveway, and walked inside. They went back up to the bedroom, and Luke slipped back into sweats. He turned on the TV, and chose anther movie to watch. Calum climbed next to him, and lost himself in _The Other Woman._

Half way through the movie Luke heard the front door open. He knew Aaron was home. Normally he would go down and greet him, give him a large hug and offer to make dinner, but today Luke wasn't in the mood. Luke didn't want to leave the bed, and he really didn't want to see Aaron.

Unfortunately Aaron came up to the room, and Luke was forced to see him. He smiled as he walked through the door, and Luke hoped that meant that it would be a mild night. He was wrong. The smile dropped from Aarons lips the minute he stepped into the room, looking over at the Maori boy.

"Hello Calum." He said, his voice radiating with distaste. Calum rolled his eyes, not really a fan of Aaron or what he does to Luke.

"Hey." He replied, not looking away from the screen.

"I think you should maybe go home." Luke whispered to Calum. He could read his boyfriend, and he knew what was coming next.

"I wanna finish this movie." Calum replied, reading into Luke's tone.

"I think Luke's right. It's time for you to leave." Aaron replied harshly. Calum looked over at the broad figure in the door frame, giving him his meanest look. Aaron just stared back, engaging in a stare down. Luke awkwardly watched, wishing Calum would just leave. It would make things easier.

"Hey Cal. It's fine. I can take care of myself." Luke reassured, patting his friends shoulder. Calum broke eye contact with the actor, and looked over at Luke, He could see the pleading in Luke's baby blue eyes, and nodded.

"Okay, I'll go. Call me if you need anything, and I mean anything." Calum replied, squeezing Luke's too thin wrist, and trying to communicate through eye contact. He wanted to make sure that Luke knew to call the minute Aaron laid a hand on him.

"Thank you." Luke replied, wrapping his arms around Calum's neck. He would probably take Calum up on the offer later that night. He would probably stay at Calum's apartment tonight, but first he had to get through this.

Calum returned the hug, then pulled away. He gave Luke a small smile, then grabbed his phone. He stared Aaron down as he exited.

"If you hurt him I swear to god I will kill you." Calum said sternly, sick of seeing the pain in Luke's eyes. He was like a little puppy, he didn't deserve to be treated how he was.

Aaron rolled his eyes, then shut the bedroom door, no longer wanting to see Calum. He waited to hear the front door close before he walked to the bed. Luke was under the cover, automatically pulling the sheet over him. He didn't bother lying to himself at this point, he was genuinely scared of Aaron.

"What did I tell you about having Calum over?" Aaron asked coldly, removing the comforter from Luke's frail body.

"You said I couldn't have him over anymore." Luke replied, trying to meet Aaron's eyes. He knew how Aaron felt about eye contact.

"That's right. So would you mind explaining why I found him in my bed?" He asked, tugging Luke, by his arm, out of the bed.

"I-I just wanted to watch movies with him." Luke stammered, his body flinching, waiting for the expected impact. Of course it came. A opened hand across Luke's cheek, making the tiny blonde fall to the floor.

"Well was it worth it slut?" He asked bitterly, kicking Luke in the ribs.

"No. I'm sorry." Luke replied, a tear leaving his eye.

"So what'd you whore's do? Did you suck his tiny dick?" Aaron asked, letting his foot collide against Luke's stomach. Luke let out a cry of pain, and put his hand over his stomach, feeling the bruise form.

"No. We're just friends. I swear." Luke replied, his eyes squeezing shut from the pain.

Aaron bent beside Luke, and Luke curled into himself.

"You're so pretty baby." Aaron said, his tone softening into the loving one Luke loved. Luke unwrapped himself, looking up at Aaron. He could see his green eyes soften, and his large hand coming to stroke Luke's blonde locks. "Aren't you going to thank me?" Aaron asked, pulling Luke's head back by his hair.

"T-thank you." Luke replied, feeling his scalp burn from the harsh grip in his hair.

"That's better." Aaron smiled, letting Luke's head drop to the floor. "Now why don't you get the pretty ass of yours in bed? I've been hard for you all day. Wished you were at work. Wished I could pull you into the janitor's closet. Wished you would suck my dick like the little slut you are." Luke stomach churned at the words. He wanted Aaron to stop talking. He wanted to leave, but instead he forced himself into the bed.

**

When Aaron finished, he pulled out of Luke, and pushed him away. Not bothering with the post sex cuddle. Luke missed those. He missed the sweet moments with Aaron. Lately they had all been the rough, vile moments.

Aaron left the room, probably going to shower.

Luke laid in bed alone. His hardened dick resting against his stomach. He wished he wouldn't get hard from Aaron pounding into him, but he couldn't help it.

Luke waited to hear the shower start running before he wrapped his hand around his dick. He pumped himself, feeling himself get closer to the edge. He had been pretty close before Aaron pulled out. He kind of hoped Aaron would help him finish, but he didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Instead, Luke had to finish himself off while Aaron was in the shower.

Luke let his eyes close, as he quickly moved his palm along his length. He let thoughts of his nights with Michael dance in his mind, feeling his dick twitch at the image of the sweaty blue hair sticking to Michael's forehead. Luke thought Michael looked like a god when he was hovered over Luke. Actually, Luke thought Michael just sort of looked like a god.

Luke finally came to the memories of Michael. He let out a loud moan as his cum covered his chest. He hoped Aaron didn't hear. He didn't need to be teased right now. Well at least not by Aaron. Aaron never teased out of love. He seemed to almost hate Luke, but Luke didn't care. I mean, it would be a little contradictory to dislike someone for hating him when he couldn't even love himself.

Luke wiped his chest off with a Kleenex, then slipped on some clothes. He grabbed his phone, and called Calum. He asked him if he could come get him. Calum said he was on his way.

Luke tried to climb out of the bed, feeling a sharp pain run through his chest and stomach. He looked down, seeing the now bluish skin. It was sick, but he kind of liked how they looked. They were like twisted little marks of Aarons love.

Luke stomached the pain, then dragged himself down the stairs. He figured he would just shower at Calum's. Right now he just needed to get out of his house. He needed to find safety.

Luke waited outside for Calum. He smiled when he saw Calum's car. He climbed into the back seat, seeing the silhouette of a man in the passenger seat.

"Hey." Calum smiled back at the disheveled Luke.

"Hey." Luke replied.

"Hey." Ashton added, looking back at Luke. Luke smiled at the familiar figure, he liked Ashton's warm presence.

"Did I interrupt a date?" Luke asked nervously. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin something for Calum.

"No. We were just watching movies, but you can watch them with us." Calum replied, giving Luke a warm smile in the rearview window.

"Okay. Thanks." Luke smiled. "I need to shower first if that's fine."

"Of course it's fine. What's mine is yours." Calum replied. Luke smiled. He liked when Calum made him feel like family.

"Thank you." Luke replied. He wanted to tell Calum how thankful he truly was for this friendship, but he decided to save that for another time.


	9. Colors

_you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece_

_-_

Luke was stupid. He knew he was stupid, and that's why he hated himself.

Luke was crawling back to Aaron only two days after hiding away at Calum's.

Luke let Aaron hit him, he let Aaron call him a dirty slut, because Luke was in love. He loved Aaron, and Aaron loved Luke. It was as simple as that.

Luke ignored the sympathetic looks from Calum at work, and he ignored the calls from Dustin at home. Luke ignored everything that was bad. He only wanted to focus on the good, and that was Aaron.

Valentine's Day was quickly approaching, and Luke was more than excited. This was the day he could show his love for Aaron. He could express how much he meant to Luke.

All of Luke's free time went to planning the day. He needed it to be perfect, just like Aaron.

The day before Valentine's Day was packed with errands, and arrangements.

On Valentine's morning, Luke snuck out at five am. He decorated the mansion with lovely hearts, and flowers. He lit some candles, and played the mixtape he made of songs that reminded him of Aaron. When Luke finished he glanced around the home, smiling at the beautiful work.

Next, Luke moved to the kitchen. He was going to make a romantic breakfast for Aaron.

He started with pretty heart pancakes, whipped cream, and sprinkles. He made some bacon for the side, and to drink, he made fresh squeezed orange juice. Luke had to admit, the breakfast he made was a work of art.

Luke took one final glance over all his work, knowing that it would be a good day.

He climbed back up the stairs, and crawled back under the sheets. He knew Aaron's favorite way to be woken up, and Luke smiled at the thought.

Luke snuck under the covers, resting right between Aaron's legs. He gently pulled Aaron's boxers down, freeing his dick. Luke blew lightly on the member, watching it twitch ever so slightly. Luke smiled.

Luke moved up, lightly licking the tip. He pulled away when Aaron moved, nervous that he was already waking up. Thankfully he wasn't.

Luke moved back to his spot, and left another lick. He then wrapped his mouth around the head, tasting the familiar taste.

Luke slowly moved his head down Aaron's shaft, feeling it hardening in his mouth. Luke smiled. He felt accomplished if he could get Aaron hard.

Luke bobbed his head, quickening the pace. Luke pulled away, startled by the deep moan. The blanket was pulled over him, and Aaron could see the rosy pink blush on the apples of Luke's cheeks.

"Keep going baby boy." Aaron growled, grabbing Luke's hair, and pushing his dick back in his mouth.

Luke didn't have much time to readjust, so he took the dick as best as he could. He felt it hit the back of his throat a few times, and another few times he chocked. Luke didn't really like the forceful push on the back of his head, but he reminded himself it was for Aaron. It was a Valentine's treat.

Soon Aaron was cuming down the back of Luke's throat, and Luke was desperately trying to swallow it all. He knew it was a turn on for Aaron to swallow, and Luke was determined to be the most pleasing he could be.

"That was a great alarm," Aaron exclaimed, resting against the headboard, eyes shut lazily.

"Thank you." Luke smiled, wiping the few drops of cum away.

"We should take a shower." Aaron suggested. Luke knew better though. It wasn't really a suggestion. Luke couldn't say no.

"Yeah, sure." Luke nodded, his voice a little uneasy.

"God, you're such a little slut. I love it." Aaron smiled, pulling Luke from the bed.

"Thank you." Luke responded. He was taught to always say thank you after statements like these. Aaron told him that they were compliments.

Luke followed Aaron to the bathroom, feeling his legs shake from the fear of what would happen next.

The shower couldn't end fast enough. Luke felt like they were in there for an hour, when it had only been half.

Luke wobbled out of the shower, ass hurting from the forceful penetration. Unlike Michael, Aaron never took time for Luke to get used to him. Unlike Michael, Aaron never asked how Luke felt. Luke wished he was with Michael, but those were the exact thoughts that endangered him, so he pushed them away.

Luke wobbled back to the room, slipping on his white tennis skirt and a pink sweater. He figured it was festive enough for Valentine's Day, then he went downstairs, and made sure breakfast was just right.

Aaron came down moments later. Luke could hear him approach the kitchen. He could hear him on the phone. Luke sighed. He thought this day would be the two of them.

"I made you breakfast," Luke smiled when Aaron entered.

"I'll eat it when I'm done," Aaron replied, rolling his eyes at Luke.

Luke set the food on the table, feeling his chest ache. Aaron didn't care about the breakfast. Aaron didn't care about Luke.

Luke walked up the stairs to the bedroom, and disappeared beneath the sheets. He wanted to fall asleep and never wake up.

Luke could hear footsteps come up the stairs, and he knew they were Aaron's. he figured that Aaron was just coming to inform him that he would be at Dustin's, and that Luke shouldn't wait up for him.

Luke was shocked when Aaron entered the room, silently taking the open spot next to Luke. He pulled Luke's weak body to his, and just cuddled the blonde.

"I'm sorry, it was work." Aaron breathed against Luke's neck, making it tickle. Luke wanted to feel Michael's lips on the exact spot where Aaron just breathed.

Luke stopped that thought quickly, realizing how wrong it was. He should want Aaron to kiss him, not Michael.

"It's fine. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to go out with you." Luke replied, a sad smile on his lips.

"Agreed? I remember you begging." Aaron laughed. Luke smiled, pretending he also enjoyed the joke. "I brought you something." Aaron said happily.

Luke turned his body, so he was now facing Aaron. His eyes were wide with wonder, and he looked questioningly at Aaron.

"What is it?" Luke asked. Aaron pulled the bottle of whipped cream from behind his back, a smirk on his lips.

"I thought we could have some fun with this." Aaron said. Luke nodded even though he didn't really want more sex. The only time he liked sex was when it was with Michael. He knew it was wrong, but that didn't make it not true.

Aaron moved over Luke, pulling the sweater off his body. Luke shivered from the sudden cold, and instinctively covered his chest with his thin arms. Aaron pulled the arms away from his chest, and pinned them above his head.

"I'll put the cream on you. You don't need the extra calories," Aaron said, poking Luke's nonexistent tummy.

Luke felt like he wanted to cry. He had been working so hard to eat regularly. He had been trying to love himself. Obviously it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry. I'll work on it." Luke stuttered out, looking anywhere but Aaron's eyes.

"That's what you always say." Aaron rolled his eyes. Luke's heart broke. Why couldn't he do anything right? He was always letting people down.

Aaron took the spray bottle, and applied a generous amount of the sweet snack onto Luke's nipple. Luke jumped at the sudden cold, but was then slapped across the cheek by Aaron.

"Hold still, or I'll have to get restraints." Aaron said through gritted teeth. Sometimes he would turn very aggressive in bed. It scared Luke.

"Okay. Sorry," Luke chocked out, wanting so badly to just die.

Aaron coated his other nipple with the whipped cream, and Luke fought hard to stay still.

Aaron lowered his head to the first nipple, licking the tip of the cream. He let it melt on his tongue, then swallowed it in orgasmic approval. He moved back down, and this time took the whole nipple in his mouth, making sure to clean it of all the sugary topping.

Luke moaned underneath Aaron, feeling for the first time, satisfied sexually with Aaron. He didn't feel that very long as another slap was brought to his cheek.

"Quiet slut," Aaron grumbled, his eyes currently a dark green. Luke shut his mouth, wanting to be with Michael instead of here.

Aaron took his pointer finger and spread the whipped cream from the second nipple, around the entire chest. He watched the way Luke's eyes slowly filled with lust, and the way he looked like he might explode from the forced silence and stillness.

"You need to be controlled don't you? Got no mind of your own." Aaron said, leaning his face down to Luke's chest. He left a small kiss right in-between the nipples, then moved up again.

"Just" he said, placing another kiss on the chest.

"a dumb" and then another kiss.

"blonde." Aaron finished, making a final lick on Luke's chest.

Luke wanted to cry. He was used to being insulted. It shouldn't make him cry every time, but Luke was weak. He always had to cry.

Aaron kept cleaning the whipped cream with us tongue, pumping his hard member between the two bodies. Luke wanted him to just come already. He wanted this nightmare to be done.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. Only a few minutes later, Aaron was coming all over Luke's chest, head thrown back in pleasure.

When he came back down he stared at Luke's messy chest, a devilish smirk on his lips. Luke didn't want to know what came next, it was usually pretty awful.

Aaron took his pointer finger, and dragged it through the cum, making sure it was thoroughly coated. He moved his finger up to Luke's mouth.

"Open slut." Aaron growled, watching Luke's mouth fall open. He inserted the finger into Luke's mouth, making the boy clean all the cum from his finger. Luke licked the finger, pretending to enjoy the taste of Aaron, while his inside felt like dying.

Aaron retracted his finger, and sat up, slipping back on his clothes.

"You should clean yourself up," he muttered, disappearing down stairs.

Luke slowly rolled out of bed, then dragged himself to the shower. He stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself. He was disgusting, a disgusting slut. He was covered in cum, and whipped cream. He let Aaron fuck him whenever he wanted, and let him do anything to his body. Luke even let Michael fuck him too. Not only was he a slut, but he was a cheating slut.

Luke let tears sting his eyes, and he turned from the mirror. His skin felt like it was on fire, matching the burning of his heart. He wanted to be anyone but himself at the moment. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

Luke stepped into the shower, letting the streams of water hide his tears. He cried until his eyes couldn't produce tears, and his skin was pruning.

Luke stepped out of the shower, being met, once again, with his reflection. This time his eyes were red and puffy from crying, and his cheek was a dark purple from the bruising. He was revolting. He wondered how Aaron could look at him, much less cum on his chest. Luke was grateful for Aaron. He knew no one else would tolerate his face.

As Luke slipped on his clothes, he thought about Michael. He thought about the many times Michael was inside him, while Luke was still with Aaron. He thought about how truly disgusting he was. He was no better than Aaron.

Luke knew what he had to do. He had to come clean. Hopefully Aaron would still love him afterwards.

Luke slowly walked down the stairs, wanting to delay the confession as much as possible. He was terrified of Aaron, and he knew the reaction was bound to be threatening. Luke knew he wasn't getting out of this without a few scratches, but he figured the physical pain was better than the guilt eating at him.

Luke slowly entered the dining room, seeing Aaron sat at the table, eating the breakfast Luke made him.

"This is pretty good baby, but I have to say, the whipped cream tasted better on you." Aaron smiled, taking another bite of pancake.

"Thank you." Luke mumbled. He should be grateful for the compliment, he should be happy, but it was hard to be happy when he knew what was coming next.

"I thought you would be more excited. I am really trying to be romantic. It is Valentine's Day you ungrateful whore." Aaron grumbled, looking away from Luke.

"I'm sorry. I'm very grateful that you like the breakfast I made, and I'm very happy that you like my body enough to eat off of it, but there's something I need to tell you. It's been eating at my mind, and making it hard for me to enjoy spending time with you." Luke responded, slowly walking to the table. He figured it would be best if they were both seated at the table when Luke admitted this. It made it more personal, at least in Luke's mind.

"Okay. What is it baby?" Aaron asked calmly, switching moods as fast as Jeckyll and Hyde.

"I haven't been completely faithful." Luke responded, pausing for a minute to see Aaron's response. Aaron was completely silent, his face completely unreadable. Luke continued. "When we went on that weekend away, you left early, I knew it was to be with Dustin."

"You have no right to bring that up right now. You are still the little whore who cheated." Aaron grumbled, rising from his seat. Luke hunched into himself, scared to see how this would play out. He knew now that it would be messy, it would be painful. "Come on, continue. I want to know just what a dirty cheating whore you were." Aaron grumbled. Luke nodded before continuing.

"I was jealous, and lonely. It doesn't make what I did better, but at the time it felt right." Luke took a deep breath before continuing. "I called a friend, and invited them to spend the weekend with me. It was someone I was kind of seeing when we had our "break"."

"You were cheating on me before?" Aaron asked, pulling Luke out of his chair, and slamming him against the wall. Luke's head hit the wall hard, and he could feel the pain on the back of his head, and spine. "Continue you filthy bitch."

"Well he came up, and we slept together, a few times." Luke mumbled, unable to focus on his words because of the pounding pain in his head.

"Who was it?" Aaron growled, slamming Luke against the wall again.

"It was nobody." Luke replied. He didn't need to get Michael in trouble too.

"Was it that bratty friend of yours? Colum or whatever." Aaron asked, moving his hand around Luke's neck. Luke could feel the grip tighten, making it impossible to speak, and hard to breathe. He shook his head no. "Was it Michael? You two seem to be very close." Luke was still for a minute, assessing his answer. He was finding it hard to think with the oxygen being cut from his brain.

"Answer me." Aaron yelled, releasing his grip on Luke, and letting him fall to the ground. Luke lay still on the floor, coughing, and taking in as much air as possible. "It was, wasn't it? You are so pathetic. Going after my nephew." Aaron laughed bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Luke cried, tears beginning to pour out of his eyes.

"No you're not. You probably enjoyed it. You are a slut like that. Did you like the feeling of Michael coming inside you while you knew that I was at work wishing you were with me? Did you like the feeling of choking on my dick, knowing Michael had just been in the same place?" Aaron asked, kicking Luke in the side. Luke yelped from the pain, making his body curl into a ball.

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Luke cried. Aaron laughed, kicking Luke again, this time in the leg.

"No you're not. You filthy slut. I want you out of my house, and I don't ever want to see you again." Aaron said bitterly, leaving a final kick into Luke' ribs, then leaving him on the floor.

Luke cried for a while, trying to figure out what just happened. Everything was shattering around him. It was his fault, he deserved this, but it still hurt him.

Luke reached for his phone, and called Calum.

“Hello?” Calum asked on the other end of the line, his voice sounding tired.

“C-can you c-come g-get me?” Luke sniffled.

“Yeah, sure Lukey. Where are you?” Calum asked.

“Aaron’s.” Luke replied.

“Okay. I’m on my way.” Calum replied calmly.

Luke picked himself off the floor, and felt sharp pains run through his body, like he was being freshly stabbed a hundred times.

Luke swallowed down the pain, and pulled himself through the house. He dragged his beaten body up the stairs, and walked into the bedroom. He threw his clothes into a bag, and grabbed other things he couldn’t live without.

Luke walked back down the stairs, almost falling a few times. Everything hurt, and his mind was spinning, swirling in distressed circles, and eating him alive.

Luke walked out the front door, and watched Calum pull into the driveway. The car parked, and Calum rushed out of the passenger side.

“What happened?” He asked, eyes wide with concern.

“Aaron found out about Michael.” Luke replied. It didn’t hurt to say out loud as much, Luke seemed to be dissociating with the situation, this wasn’t actually happening to him, but someone else.

“Are you okay?” Calum asked, grabbing Luke’s bags, and loading them into the car.

“Yeah. Is it fine if I stay with you for a bit?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, of course. You can stay with me whenever you need.” Calum replied warmly, trying to help Luke into the car.

“Thank you.” Luke mumbled, a weak smile spreading over his lips.


	10. Colors pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short transition chapter lol. They'll go back to the longer ones next week

_everything is blue_

_-_

Luke laid in Calum’s bed, trying to sleep, but couldn’t get his eyes to stay closed. He blamed the restlessness on the faint sounds of the TV he could hear, but the truth was the buzz in his mind was keeping him up.

All he could think about was Michael.

Why didn’t he spend the day with Michael? Michael wanted to take him out for Valentine’s Day, wanted to pamper Luke. Michael had begged and begged Luke, but finally gave up after the hundredth time Luke said that he was busy.

Luke wished he was in Michael’s blue sheets, under Michael’s body. He wished he was smelling the vanilla candles that would be lit around the room, along with the musky cinnamon cologne he wore. Luke wished he was running his fingers through Michael’s sweat damp hair, running his nails over his pale back, his back arching against his chest. Luke wished he had Michael holding him, and reassuring him that he was loved. Luke wished he had Michael.

The only good part of today was that Luke no longer had to decide. Aaron was no longer an option. Luke had Michael, Luke was allowed to be with Michael.

Luke forgot all his thoughts on Aaron, burying them in the darkest parts of his mind. He brought forward little scenes he envisioned with Michael, one of the scene’s taking over his mind. It was a scene of Michael hovering over him, right after a tickle fight, he would be looking down at Luke with those big loving eyes, and he would smile and leave light kisses over Luke’s face.

As Luke’s mind focused on this scene, his eyes became heavier, and heavier, until they were latched closed. The vision of Michael began to fade until it was blurry, then to a blue figure, and finally to just blue.


	11. strange love

_I don't have to fucking tell them anything_

-

Luke rested on the couch, his eyes hooded over as he stared at the screen. He was about to let his eyes fall shut, but then woke up at the sound of his name.

His body jolted up, and he was pulled into the vortex of the TV.

He spotted the honey locks mopped atop Aarons head, and the award winning smile that was stuck to his face like a post-it, sure to fall limply when the cameras were off. Next to Aaron was a late night host, Luke couldn’t identify which. He was never really a late night show guy, so he knew the bare minimum of names.

Luke grabbed the remote off the coffee table, and rewound the show. He pressed play as he watched Aaron sway to the seat. He smiled at the crowd, earning a roar of cheers and whistles.

“Hey Aaron. It’s great to see you.” The man smiled, his eyes seeming to move with the smile. Luke liked this guy, he looked like the type to be nice on and off screen.

“Hey Jimmy. Great to see you to.” Aaron replied, a charming smirk on his lips.

“How’ve you been?” The brunette asked.

“Pretty rough actually.” Aaron sighed, the smile not leaving his pink lips. Luke almost got lost in the smile again, melting into the distraught voice. Luke wanted to hug him, and reassure him it would be okay, that things always worked out. Luke wanted Aaron to smile at him, maybe leave a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Why’s that?” The interviewer asked with concern.

“I just had a terrible break up.” Aaron replied sadly. Luke’s heart broke. Aaron was just as torn up as him. Maybe they had a shot.

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that.” Jimmy frowned. “You were with your assistant, Luke, right?” Aaron nodded glumly, making those big sad eyes he would always make at Luke. “What happened? It seemed like two days ago you guys were in love?”

“We were, well I thought we were. I guess I was, but he wasn’t anymore.” Aaron replied. Luke felt his eyes prick with a tear. He loved Aaron, he still does. How could Aaron think different? He let made Aaron pancakes, he let Aaron do whatever he wanted to Luke.

“I’m so sorry to hear about that.” Jimmy said, giving Aaron a reassuring pat.

“It’s fine. Just need some time, I guess.” Aaron hummed, making the sad smile he had shown Luke on his “vulnerable” nights. “I mean it just ended last Sunday night.”

“You broke up on Valentine’s?” Jimmy asked, his eyebrows drawn together. Aaron nodded slowly.

“Yep. Said he was sleeping with my nephew, then just left.” Aaron replied. Luke felt his shattered heart set on fire. That wasn’t what happened. He didn’t just leave. He was attacked, then forced out. How could Aaron do this?

“That’s awful.” Jimmy remarked. “It’s probably for the better than.”

“Yeah, just got to give it time.” Aaron shrugged.

Luke angrily turned off the TV, throwing the remote at the wall. His insides felt like they were going to explode, painting Cal’s walls in red. Luke figured that was the perfect way to go, break his own heart, and leave the mess for Calum.

“Luke, are you okay?” He heard a tired voice mumble behind him.

Luke whipped his head around, looking at the shadowy figure by the bedroom door.

“Yeah.” Luke shrugged, his voice abnormally calm.

“You don’t seem fine.” Calum yawned, walking further into the living room.

“I said I was fine.” Luke snapped back. Calum put his arms up, a mock surrender to Luke’s anger.

“Okay. You seem to have a lot of anger, and I have the perfect solution.” Calum said, walking into the kitchen. Luke’s eyebrows rose in question, and he followed Calum into the kitchenette. “My mom bought me new dishes, so I was just going to throw these away, but you can throw them at the wall, if you want. Just be careful not to step in it and stuff.”

Luke took the stack of plates, and walked to the living room, standing in front of the open wall. He picked up the first plate, and stared at the shining surface. He heard the raging scream in his head, and snapped. He threw it at the wall with all of his anger, feeling a small release as the shards flew across the room. A smirk twisted up his lips, and he grabbed the next plate.

He continues to throw the plates until there were none left, then he just stared at the mess. He stared at the little shards, and the larger ones. They looked like the type Luke spent pulling out of his leg one night, right after the fight between him and Aaron got bad.

“Thanks.” Luke mumbled to Calum, who was currently sitting at the table, scrolling through his phone.

“No problem. Wanna tell me what’s wrong now?” Calum asked, setting his phone down.

“Aaron told the world that I’m a cheating whore.” Luke replied, taking the seat across from Cal, and letting a few tears fall from his eyes.

“Oh.” Calum whispered, concern covering his face. “I’m sorry man. That’s really shitty.”

“Yep. And now I’m sure no one will ever talk to me, let alone Michael.” Luke replied.

“I think Mike will still talk to you. I think you guys will pull through.” Calum reassured, patting Luke on the shoulder.

“Maybe. I’m going to bed. I think I need to just sleep this off.” Luke mumbled, doubting everything Calum was saying. He was just trying to be a good friend. Luke was sure that he knew him and Michael could no longer be.

“You wanna sleep with me bub?” Calum asked sympathetically. Luke nodded, and followed Luke into his bedroom. They laid on the bed, and climbed under the sheets. Luke let his eyes fall back closed, and Calum traced patterns in his back.

“Goodnight Cal. Thanks for letting me smash your plates.” Luke hummed sleepily.

“No problem man. Night Lukey.” Calum yawned.

**

Luke woke up to his phone vibrating madly, thousands of notifications coming in per second.

Luke rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, then reached for his phone. His home screen notified him that he had numerous twitter mentions. Luke struggled to figure out why, but then he remembered the interview.

Luke’s stomach twisted, but he still opened the app. Luke felt like throwing up when he saw that the trending tag was “Luke Kill Yourself.” He shakily clicked the tag, knowing he probably shouldn’t.

Luke scrolled through the tweets, feeling his self-esteem drop with each one. They all reminded him of how much of a slut he was, or how much of a whore he was. No matter the content, they would all end with a statement saying he should die for what he did, he should just end his pathetic excuse of a life.

Luke felt tears fall from his eyes. He was absolutely disgusting. These people seemed to be onto something. He couldn’t live with himself for what he did, so maybe he should die. Maybe then Aaron would feel better, maybe everyone would feel better.

“Luke, are you okay?” Calum asked tiredly, sitting up beside the blonde. Luke shook his head no, and locked his phone. “What’s wrong?” Calum asked, pulling Luke into his arms.

“Everyone wants me to die.” Luke said into Calum’s neck, his body beginning to shake with sobs.

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Calum said, running his hand up and down Luke’s back.

“Then why is it trending on Twitter?” Luke asked in between cries.

“What’s trending on twitter?” Calum asked.

“Luke kill yourself.” Luke replied. Calum felt his heart break. Luke didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve any of this.

“They don’t know what they’re talking about Lukey. They don’t know you, they don’t know Aaron, and they don’t know the situation. Everything’s going to be okay, I promise.” Calum replied softly. Luke didn’t reply, he only cried into Calum’s shoulder, drenching the fabric of his shirt with tears.

**

Luke knocked on Michael’s door, hearing a small clatter then a thud on the other side. A few seconds later the door swung open, and he was pulled into Michael’s arms.

“Hey Lukey.” The man said happily, pulling away from the hug, then ruffling Luke’s hair.

“Hey.” Luke replied, his sadness seeming to melt away in Michael’s radiance.

“How’ve you been? I haven’t seen you in so long.” Michael said dramatically. “And what’s with the outfit.” He added, scanning Luke’s sunglasses and low word hat.

“Hiding.” Luke shrugged, he figured Michael had already heard the news, it seemed to be the only thing anyone talked about.

“Who are you hiding from?” Michael asked, eyebrows drawn in confusion.

“Paparazzi.” Luke replied while falling back onto the couch, Michael falling into the spot beside him.

“Paps hear about us?” Michael asked.

“Yeah.” Luke replied quietly, piecing together in his head that Michael didn’t know. Michael must not have heard about what Aaron had said, he had no clue of Luke’s affair.

“That means everyone knows you’re mine, and I’m yours.” Michael smiled brightly, pulling Luke’s body into his.

Luke forced a wide smile on his lip, gladly accepting the attention. Luke thought that maybe he should tell Michael about the interview, I mean, it did include him as well, but then Luke looked at Michael’s radiating smile, and he couldn’t get himself to explain the situation. He couldn’t take the happiness from Michael, and how bad could a small lie be. So Luke just reconnected their bodies, making sure their lips met to.

“We should celebrate.” Michael smirked. Luke nodded excitedly, letting Michael pull him to his bedroom.

Michael pushed Luke back onto the bed, then proceeded over him, letting his legs line up with each side of Luke. He lowered his head, making sure his lips stopped right before connecting with Luke’s.

“How do you think they found out? Hm?” Michael asked cheekily, placing a small kiss on the side on Luke’s mouth. “Maybe they saw us in the ocean, heard your pretty little cries.” Michael continues, leaving another kiss on the other side of Luke’s lips.

Luke felt himself hardening in his pants, loving the dirty words from Michael’s mouth. He tried to relieve some of the building pressure by raising his hips, and trying the create friction against Michael’s clothed crotch.

“You’d like that, hm?” Michael asked, a smirk playing on his lips. “You want strangers to hear you, hm? You want them to listen to your pretty little moans?”

Luke whined a little beneath Michael, feeling himself get harder at each word. He was becoming more and more desperate for Michael’s touch, hid hips seeming to be moving faster and faster against Michael’s.

Michael just smirked, and leaned back down to kiss Luke, this time deepening it, and letting his tongue explore the familiar mouth.

Luke let his hands move from Michael’s neck, trailing down his back, and finding a new home under the thin material of his shirt. He let his fingers trace over the soft skin on Michael’s side, loving the squishy feeling under his tips.

“Off.” Luke mumbled against Michael’s lips. Michael nodded, sitting up, and lifting his shirt over the top of his head.

Luke’s eyes took in Michael’s little tummy, before he was brought back into another kiss, this one moving a lot faster, getting more and more desperate with each passing second.

Michael moved his lips to the spot under Luke’s ear, the one that had him unraveling in seconds. Michael ran his teeth over it gentles, then began to suck the pale skin.

Luke let out little whimpers, letting his head fall to the opposite side, both actions basically screaming for Michael to continue.

Michael smiled against the skin, then moved a little further down, and repeating the process. Luke ground against Michael, his member growing harder and harder, pushing desperately against his pants, begging to be released.

Michael snuck his hands over Luke’s shirt, tugging at the hem, then moving back so Luke could sit up a little. Once he was propped up, Michael slipped the fabric over his head, and threw it somewhere into the room, and moving back to attack Luke’s newly revealed chest with dark hickeys.

“Let’s give the paps a new story.” Michael mumbled against Luke’s collar bone, then proceeding to take a small piece of skin between teeth, and then sucking on it.

Luke groaned quietly at Michael’s words, mixing with the intoxicating sensation of Michael’s teeth against his skin.

“You have such a pretty chest.” Michael hummed after he left a dark mark, licking the skin. “This mole is my favorite.” He added before choosing his next spot beside the wonder.

Luke’s heart swelled at the compliment. He was normally self-conscious about his moles, they made him feel ugly, but with Michael he felt beautiful.

The sentiment quickly disappeared, being replaced with lust for Michael. He needed him, and he needed him fast.

Luke moved his hands down to Michael’s jeans, and playing with the waist. He hoped Michael would get the hint, and rid himself of the barrier of fabric.

Michael caught on quick, standing off the bed to quickly slip out of the black fabric clinging to his legs. Luke took this time to rid himself of his jeans as well, and let his boxers slide off with them.

Michael crawled back onto the bed, this time perching between Luke’s legs, and letting a finger run along the underside of Luke’s erection.

“So hard, and just for me.” He hummed, a grin on his pink lips. The same pink lips that Luke often found himself thinking about. The ones that were a shade darker, and swollen from kissing.

Michael noticed Luke’s eyes on his lips, causing his smile to deepen, and his eyes to turn a shade darker.

“You like my lips?” Michael asked deeply, the tone of his voice alone causing Luke to groan.

“Yeah.” Luke mumbled, his fingers unconsciously finding Michael’s hair.

“What do you want me to do with my lips?” Michael continued cheekily.

“I want them wrapped around my dick, Mikey.” Luke whined. Michael groaned at the sound of the dirty words leaving Luke’s innocent looking lips, the lips that he had just kissed, the lips that tasted like vanilla and summer.

“Okay Babyboy.” Michael hummed, his head moving towards the red, angry head of Luke’s cock. He looked at it momentarily, his eyes filling with more lust than before, and his mouth salivating at the thought of Luke’s taste.

Michael let the tip of his tongue trace the slit in Luke’s head, enjoying the small taste of salt. He ran it over again, this time unsatisfied by the small taste. Michael moved his lips over Luke’s head, taking it all in his mouth, and lapping up the taste on his tongue.

Michael didn’t allow the pleasure very long, and he pulled off, enjoying the whine from Luke. Michael smiled, wrapping his hand around Luke, and pumping him slowly, enjoying the soft groan from his partner.

“Stop being a tease.” Luke whined after the second agonizingly slow pump.

Michael smirked, but did as asked, and let his lips wrap back around the cock. This time he moved his mouth further down, bobbing his head slowly, allowing time for his throat to relax and open up.

Luke cried in the back, his eye’s trained on Michael. He watched the slow movement of Michael’s head, slowly taking more and more of him.

Luke moaned when his dick hit the back of Michael’s throat, feeling the small muscles clench around it.

“I’m gonna cum soon if you don’t stop.” Luke cried breathily, releasing another moan after.

Michael slowly lifted his head, hearing a wet pop as the dick left his mouth. He took the back of his hand, and wiped the saliva from his lips, looking into the dilated eyes that belonged to Luke.

Michael groaned at the sight of sweaty hair clinging to his pale forehead, and his chest heaving in pants of arousal.

Michael pulled himself out of his daze quickly, and grabbed the lube and condoms from his bedside drawer. He crawled back in-between Luke’s spread legs, and opened the bottle. He squirted a generous amount of the cold liquid onto his hands, letting it coat the fingers that would soon be inside Luke.

“Ready?” He asked, watching Luke nod desperately.

Michael moved his pointer finger to the rim of Luke’s hole, feeling it pulsate against him. He let his finger run over the hole a couple times, loving the way his hole desperately opened to swallow the finger.

“Please do something.” Luke whined, his eyes trained on Michael’s teasing finger.

Michael nodded, and let the first finger enter Luke. He slowly let Luke wrap around his finger, then let the sole finger travel deeper and deeper, until it completely disappeared in Luke’s bum.

Luke’s bum closed around the intruder, the muscles slowly adjusting to the entry. When they did, Michael pumped it, letting it curl into Luke’s prostate.

Luke moaned deeply at the contact, his eyes screwing shut, and his dick twitching.

Michael grinned, then let a second finger enter. Luke’s muscles clenched once again, but before long Michael began pumping.

Luke moaned after each pump, his stomach tightening.

Michael quickly adjusted Luke to the third finger, noticing Luke reaching the edge.

Once Luke was opened up, Michael rid himself of his boxers, and pumped his hard member a few times, letting it reach its full form. He rolled the condom over himself, and slicked it up with lube.

Michael hovered over Luke, his dick lining with Luke’s begging hole.

“You ready baby?” Michael asked, gently kissing the mole on Luke’s shoulder.

Luke nodded quickly, his eyes begging Michael to just move.

Michael let his hip slowly push himself in, watching Luke’s face, and making sure he was enjoying it too.

Luke slowly took Michael, his muscles adjusting to the new, larger addition, but once he was adjusted, he was begging for harder thrusts.

Michael gladly complied, letting his hips move violently into Luke, earning loud moans with each one.

Luke wrapped his long legs around Michael’s waist, letting his heels dig into Michael’s back.

“Feels so good.” He moaned loudly, his head thrown against the pillows. Michael groaned at the sight, his pumps becoming sloppier.

“You’re so tight baby boy.” Michael groaned, his lips latching onto Luke’s skin to hide the moan building in his throat.

“I’m gonna cum Mikey.” Luke cried out. Michael nodded, letting his lips continue their attack on Luke’s skin.

Luke’s eyes screwed shut as the knot in his stomach became untangled, covering his stomach in hot, sticky cum.

Michael followed Luke’s high, the condom filling with his seed. His head thrown back in bliss as waves of pleasure coat his laxing muscles.

When he came back from space, he pulled out of Luke, hearing the small whine from a very fucked out Luke.

Michael began to crawl out of bed, but stopped at the sweet voice from Luke.

“Don’t leave, I wanna cuddle.” Luke begged, his hands clamoring at Michael.

“I need to throw the condom away baby boy.” Michael replied softly, a tired smile tugging at his lips, and love filling his heart to the brim.

“Just toss it from here.” Luke huffed, his eyes pleading for Michael.

“How can I say no to that?” Michael asked, tossing the tied condom to the wastebasket. He crawled back into the bed with Luke, and covering them both in his feather down comforter.

Michael pressed his body against Luke’s, wrapping his arm around the slim body, and peppering little kisses over his bare back.

“I love you.” Michael hummed, pressing another gentle kiss against Luke’s skin.

“I love you too.” Luke replied happily.


	12. Coming Down

_I found God I found him in a lover when his hair falls in his face and his hands so cold they shake_

-

Luke looked into the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. Tonight would be his first official date with Michael, and he had to look amazing. He needed to impress Michael.

“Do I look fine?” Luke turned to Calum, tugging anxiously at the hem of his dress.

“You look great. Michael’s going to love it.” Calum smiled, looking up from his phone.

“Thank you.” Luke blushed, looking down at his feet.

“I told you he wouldn’t care about Aaron.” Calum said, looking back to his phone.

“He doesn’t know.” Luke mumbled, looking back at his reflection.

“What?” Calum asked, head flying back to Luke.

“He doesn’t know.” Luke replied.

“Are you going to tell him?” Calum asked.

“He doesn’t need to know. I don’t want him to hate me.” Luke replied quietly.

“He’s going to find out sometime, and when he does he’s going to be mad you hid it.” Calum replied.

“He’s not going to find out.” Luke responded, hiding all doubt deep within his mind.

“You should tell him.” Calum stated once more, looking back to his phone, a knowing look in his eyes.

Luke just sighed, and looked to the mirror. He was awful for not telling Michael, but he couldn’t get himself to come clean. I mean it didn’t really go the way he planned with Aaron, and he really didn’t need another bruised rib from a single mistake.

Luke reached for his phone, checking his notifications. Of course there were no texts, just more twitter mentions calling him a slut and other names.

Luke locked his phone, his heart numb to the hate. He was used to seeing it after a week. It was just another part of his day.

Luke walked over to Calum’s bed, and fell on top of his friend, hearing a little grunt come from his mouth.

“Hey.” Calum whined, shoving Luke off of him.

“I’m just trying to cuddle you Cal pal, no need to push.” Luke pouted.

“Don’t even start. That was nowhere near cuddling.” Calum laughed, rolling off his stomach, and onto his back.

“You just can’t accept my grand gestures of love.” Luke teased, letting his head rest against Calum’s stomach.

“Whatever, you’re a dork.” Calum snorted.

“Am not.” Luke replied childishly, a small laugh escaping his lips.

“Yeah you are, but you’re a cool dork.” Calum replied, ruffling Luke’s hair.

“Stop. I worked on that for so long.” Luke whined, crawling off the bed, and going to the mirror so he could fix his hair.

“Sorry bub.” Calum replied, his eyes showing the sincerity in his words.

“It’s fine.” Luke replied, not meaning to make his friend feel bad.

“What time is Michael picking you up?” Calum asked.

“He’s on his way.” Luke replied, smiling at his now perfect hair.

“Where are you guys going?” Calum asked.

“Some restaurant that Michael said I had to try.” Luke replied, a huge grin on his face. He always found himself smiling when he thought of Michael. He was just so beautiful and pure, that Luke couldn’t hold back a smile at the thought.

“Nice. You’re going to have to tell me how it is.” Calum replied, a soft smile on his lips. He was glad to see a genuine smile on Luke’s face again. It was rare for the blonde to smile when he was with Aaron. He was always nervous, and he was so unhappy.

“I will.” Luke replied, checking his phone once again, hoping to see a text from Michael that said he was there. “Where is he?” Luke sighed, worriedly scrolling through his text conversation, making sure he had the right time. “He texted fifteen minutes ago that he left. That gives him plenty of time to get here.” Luke mumbled, his heart picking up speed.

“I’m sure he just got stuck in traffic or something.” Calum reassured, picking himself of the bed, and going to Luke so he could rub the top of his back. He knew that was what calmed Luke down.

“Yeah. I’m sure you’re right.” Luke replied, not totally believing Calum, and panicking silently instead.

Luke was pulled from his fear hazed mind, and back to the bedroom, by a loud knocking on the door. Luke basically jumped, shocked at the sudden loud noise, but then ran to answer it.

Luke looked through the peek hole, seeing messy blue hair, and nervous green eyes. Luke’s heart fluttered at the sight, and a wave if nerves ran through his bones. He pushed away the nerves, taking a deep breath, tugging gently at his hair, then opening the door.

“Michael.” Luke smiled, pulling the man into a hug. Michael grunted from the forced surprise, but then smiled, and hugged Luke back.

“Hey Luke.” Michael replied happily, his eyes falling closed momentarily, and let himself be engulfed by Luke’s floral scent. His eyes flew open at the remembrance of the bouquet in his hands, the one that was probably being crushed between the two bodies. “I brought flowers, and I think they’re getting crushed.” Michal laughed lightly, regretting the words once Luke was pulling away.

“Oh no.” Luke gasped, looking at the slightly smooshed petals. “I’m so sorry. I should have looked.” Luke began to ramble, the fear intoxicating his mind.

“It’s fine. I think they made it.” Michael reassured, giving Luke a warm smile, the kind that warmed his insides, and made his heart flourish like a flower in the sun.

“They’re beautiful though.” Luke mumbled, the fear evaporating into his mind, sure to surface later in the night. “Thank you so much.” Luke smiled, taking the limp flowers from Michael, and placing them under his nose. He inhaled the pollen, letting the sweet, clean scent fill his lungs, and take him back to springtime. He remembered being in a field with his mother, she was sticking flowers into his hair, and he was happy, well, he was more than happy, he was completely blissful.

“They reminded me of you.” Michael blushed, looking at the way the image reflected in Luke’s glassy blue eyes. “The blue looked like your eyes, and the yellow looked like your hair when the sun hit it in the right light.” Michael explained.

Luke looked up from the bouquet, heart swollen with as much admiration and love it could manage. He looked into Michael’s eyes, seeing the complete honesty inside them. He could see Michael meant what he was saying, that there was thought behind the flowers.

“That’s why I was late actually.” Michael laughed, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “I had to find the right flowers. I thought roses would be too cheesy.”

Luke wasn’t sure how to respond, there weren’t any words that could describe the fizzling feeling of affection settling in his stomach, making him want to spill all his proclamations of love, all the love songs and poems, just sitting in his throat, waiting to explode. Luke wanted to say everything, but nothing was right, so Luke stared silently, probably making Michael more nervous than he already was.

Luke realized this a few moments later, and decided he needed to do something, so he pulled Michael into his chest, his eyes swelling with tears of happiness. He chocked slightly, trying to hide the amount of happiness.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Luke whispered, feeling dumb for the overwhelming emotions spilling from his eyes. They were just flowers, he shouldn’t be crying, but Luke couldn’t stop the tears. He wasn’t used to receiving affection, let alone flowers that had been so thoughtfully chosen to resemble Luke.

Michael was being suffocated by Luke’s hair, only able to smell the honey scented shampoo. His dress jacket was being drenched in tears, and all he could hear was Luke’s repeated thank you’s. The moment should be completely miserable for Michael. He was never a fan of emotional outbreaks, they would always make him uncomfortable, make him want to rip his hair out, but something about this moment was different. Somehow, Michael felt bliss in the moment. He was completely engulfed in Luke, everything was Luke, and he couldn’t be happier.

“Do you want me to get a vase?” Calum asked awkwardly. He had been standing beside the pair for a while, unsure if he should make his presence known.

Luke quickly pulled away from Michael, red eyes looking at Calum, widening to the size of a scared fawn.

“Sorry Cal.” Luke mumbled quietly, his fingers tugging lightly at his hair. All the fear that had disappeared began to resurface, and he had a sudden irrational fear that Calum may hit him.

“It’s fine dude.” Calum replied calmly, instantly recognizing the too familiar fear in his best friend’s eyes. “Did you want me to get a vase though?”

Luke nodded slowly, trying to calm his heart rate. He extended his shaky arms to Calum, letting the Maori boy take the flowers from his grip.

“Thank you.” Luke whispered, an uneasy swirl of his emotion surrounding his thoughts.

“No problem man. You guys have fun tonight.” Calum smiled, giving Michael his signature death glare, warning him that if he hurt Luke, then they would have a problem.

Michael smiled back, his hand enclosing around Luke’s, hoping Calum would realize he would never knowingly hurt Luke. How could he? Luke was just so sweet and small. He was an angel being forced to walk through the destructive earth.

“I’ll see you later Cal.” Luke said, pulling Michael out of the apartment.

Michael led the pair to his car, then opened the car door for Luke.

“Thank you.” Luke smiled gently, slowly climbing into the seat, Michael climbing in after him.

“You look nice tonight.” Michael complimented, his eyes dancing over the form fitting black dress Luke wore.

“Thank you, you do too.” Luke blushed, his eyes fixated of the styled blue strands of Michael’s normally messy hair.

“Thank you.” Michael blushed, his hand reconnecting with Luke’s.

Luke looked at the connected hands, his stomach flipping, and his heart picking up speed. He hoped his hands weren’t clammy. The last thing he wanted was to make Michael uncomfortable, or gross him out.

“This is fancy.” Luke commented, looking around the car, spotting the luxuries of refreshments, and a driver in the front.

“I wanted to go all out for tonight. I figure we only get one first date, might as well do it right.” Michael replied, his eyes unable to leave the amazed look on Luke’s own face.

Luke looked at Michael, and Michael didn’t even bother pretending that he wasn’t staring. He just let Luke catch his gaze, watching a ballet pink blush flood his cheeks. Michael thought the color was stunning on him. It blended with the paleness of his skin, and matched the light pink of his lips.

“Stop staring at me.” Luke whined, a stupid grin on his lips, lifting his cheeks so they were covered in the pale moonlight.

“Sorry.” Michael replied, placing a small kiss on Luke’s cheeks. “You’re just so insanely pretty that it’s hard not to admire.” He finished, a cheesy grin playing on his dark pink lips.

“God, you’re so cheesy.” Luke laughed, poking Michael’s pink cheek.

“Yeah, but you like it.” Michael laughed back,

“No, I actually just like you for your money.” Luke teased.

“Ha ha, you’re so funny.” Michael said sarcastically.

“I like to think I am.” Luke smirked.

“You’re such a dork.” Michael laughed affectionately.

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Luke huffed, his arms crossing over his chest.

“Because it’s true.” Michael grinned, liking the way Luke’s lips looked when they were pouted. “But you’re the cute dork that people can’t help but love.”

Luke smiled at that, a stupid grin tugging the sides of his lips. He leaned over, and kissed Michael’s cheeks.

“Here you boys are” The driver said, stopping his car at the curb of the restaurant.

“Thank you.” Michael smiled. “We should be done in a couple hours.”

“Sounds good. I’ll be here.” The man replied.

Luke opened the door, stepping out of the vehicle. He looked around the scene, taking in the overdressed people, and catching a glimpse of a few celebrities. Luke suddenly felt out if place, looking down at his plain black dress.

Luke was pulled from his mind when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, and a body pressed against his own. He looked to see Michael, his green eyes looking into his own, the love seeming to spill from them.

Michael led the pair into the building, taking them to the little desk for the hostess.

“Reservation under Clifford.” Michael said coolly, his fingers rubbing against Luke’s shoulder lightly.

“Table for two?” The hostess asked, he brown eyes looking up from the screen.

Michael nodded.

“Alright. You guys can follow me back.” She grinned, taking a few menus, then leading the couple through a maze of white tables. “Here you guys are. Your server should be over in a couple minutes.” She smiled, placing two menus on the spots where they would be sitting.

“Thank you.” Michael replied. He then pulled out the chair for Luke, and took a seat in his own.

“Thank you.” Luke smiled, sitting into the chair. “This place is very nice.” Luke said, his eyes looking over the fancy setting. He took in the white walls, matching the white adornments, and the vibrant chatter from the neighboring tables.

“I heard they have good food too.” Michael replied, his eyes watching the way Luke studied the room. He thought the amazement in his eyes was more beautiful than any art piece he’d seen.

“Well I’m a huge fan of food.” Luke grinned, his hand reaching across the table, and lacing with Michael’s.

Michael grinned at the intertwined hands, admiration swelling in his heart. He was so completely head over heels for this boy.

“I’m glad you’re eating again.” Michael replied quietly.

“Me too. I didn’t know how much I missed it.” Luke lied, a fake smile plastered on his lips. The truth was he didn’t eat very often still. He ate enough to not raise suspicion, but not enough to end the constant hunger pain growing in his stomach.

Luke couldn’t go back to eating, not when his stomach still pudges slightly over his hip, and he got rolls when sitting. He wasn’t going to eat until he was beautiful, he would start when the number on the scale satisfied him.

Luke wouldn’t admit this though, not even with a gun to his head. He would rather die than see the worried look in Michael’s eyes. He didn’t need Michael to worry about it.

“What do you think you’re going to get?” Michael asked, looking down at the menu before him.

“I thought the garden salad looked good.” Luke replied, reading through the listed options. “What about you?”

“The grilled cheese.” Michael stated, earning a laugh from Luke. “What?” Michael asked.

“It’s just funny that we would go to an expensive restaurant, and then you get grilled cheese.” Luke smiled affectionately.

“You’re getting a garden salad. You could literally get something like that at McDonalds.” Michael replied, a smile on his lips.

“Okay fine. What do you think I should get?” Luke asked, his eyebrow raised in interest.

Michael looked back at the menu, scanning the options.

“I think you should get the brownie sundae.” Michael said, looking back at Luke’s shimmering blue eyes.

“Okay, but what about dinner?” Luke asked.

“That’s what I think you should get. I think we should have dessert for dinner.” Michael grinned, obviously pleased with his idea.

“I like this idea.” Luke grinned. “Let’s do it.”

“Okay, you get to pick what I get.” Michael said.

Luke looked at the menu, looking at the limited options, and thinking about which Michael would like best.

“I think the cheesecake.” Luke said, looking back at Michael.

“Perfect.” Michael grinned, his finger running over Luke’s knuckle. Luke looked at the intertwined hands, and felt true happiness.

“You’re perfect.” Luke replied.

“God, you’re annoying.” Michael laughed, a rosy blush still coating his cheeks.

“Am not.” Luke replied quietly, taking the words more serious than he should. He knew Michael was just joking around, but he couldn’t help but think he was annoying.

“Are too.” Michael protested, poking Luke’s cheek lightly. “A good annoying though.”

“How can you be a good annoying?” Luke laughed.

“I don’t know, but somehow you make it work.” Michael replied.


	13. Haunting

_I try to wash you away but you just won't leave_

-

The morning after the first date was supposed to be filled with memories of the night before, memories that felt like dancing in the clouds. The morning after is supposed to be about spilling your guts to your best friend, and trying to figure out your feelings. The morning after is slight panic about when the right time to call is.

But Luke’s morning after was filled with none of the above. Luke’s morning after was spent staring at his phone screen, reading all the hateful tweets. He let the walls he built to protect him, fall down, as people took jabs at him and Michael. As people said Michael deserved better, he deserved more than a fake slut, that Michael deserved the world. And the thing was, these people were right.

Luke knew Michael deserved the sun, the moon, and all the stars. He knew Michael deserved the waves of the ocean, and all the flowers that grew. Luke knew that Michael deserved more than him. He knew Michael didn’t deserve to be cheated on, to be lied to. He deserved more than a boring blonde, a dull eyed, dead inside, klutzy, embarrassment that was Luke.

Luke scrolled trough candids of him and Michael from the previous night, appreciating the fact that he was cropped out. He didn’t want his ugly face to plague other peoples feed. Luke got to admire only Michael, admire the way his blue hair was laid neatly atop his head, the way the flash of cameras bounced off his cheekbones, the way he was looking at the empty spot next to him where Luke would be, the way his eyes were an emerald green, and had that little glimmer he had seen in Calum’s eyes when he looked at Ashton.

Luke locked his phone after a while, figuring he should probably shower, and then indulge Calum on what had happened the previous night.

Most mornings he would shower after telling Calum about his experiences, but Luke didn’t want Calum to see the tear tracks, he didn’t want Calum to worry, and give him that look of pity that made Luke’s insides twist.

Luke crawled off the couch, hurrying to the bathroom before Calum emerged from his bedroom and saw Luke’s red eyes.

Once he was hidden behind the bathroom door, Luke took in a deep breath, enjoying the steady beats of his heart that he had missed. He looked at his reflection, and saw his tired, sad eyes, and his chapped peeling lips. He studied the way his hair fell messily in no particular pattern, and the way his face was red and blotchy. He looked like a complete mess, and it sickened him. He should be burying his problems inside him, he should be wearing a smile. He had taught himself to hide his feeling when he was young, and he had always been so good at it. Why couldn’t he do it now?

Luke just swallowed the growing feeling of despair, the one begging him to never leave the couch again.

Instead, Luke told himself Calum was on the other side of the door, and he couldn’t know how unhappy Luke was. Luke was determined to put Calum at ease. He was determined to act more put together, he was determined to keep everything inside.

Luke turned on the water, letting it warm against his fingertips, waiting for it to be the right temp. When it was, he stepped below the stream, letting the water overcome him, and drown out all the other noises spinning inside his mind. He poured shampoo into his hand, letting the strawberry scent soothe him, and bring him into a different dimension, one with sweet treats at every turn. Luke let the water wash the soap over his face, cleaning the remaining tracks of the tears, and washing away the last trace of brokenness he would show.

Luke was not going to appear broken in anyway. He was going to reassure everyone that he was fine, he was going to get his life together, and he was going to use the media’s attention to make him famous.

Luke remained in the shower a bit longer, loving the way it hid him from the rest of the world, wrapping him in the beautiful solitude.

Luke covered his body in a floral body wash, his dissociated mind loving the way the bubbles gleamed iridescent against his pale white skin.

Luke grabbed his razor, and ran it up his leg, watching the soap disappear with the blade. He continued the motion all around the leg, loving the soothing repetition. It kept his mind in his fake dimension, it kept his mind away from thinking.

Luke brought the razor behind his knee, nicking the skin lightly. Luke watched as a small pool of blood surround the cut. He watched as it mixed with the few traces of soap, ad felt the soap mix into the cut, creating a little sting, a sting that reminded he was alive.

Luke continued shaving the rest of his leg, and then placed it below the stream, letting the water wash away the soap. He watched the little bit of blood leave his leg, and rinse down the drain. Luke continued to stare at the drain, loving the soothing sight of water swirling into disappearance.

Luke turned off the water once the soap was washed from his body, and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and patted the water off his body.

Luke then slipped on his clothes, and brushed his teeth, before exiting the bathroom. He walked to the small kitchenette. The smell of coffee filled Luke’s nose as he entered the little room, and he spotted an almost full coffee pot. Luke poured himself a cup, and then walked into the living area, spotting Calum already seated on the couch, his eyes fixed on a figure sitting beside him.

Luke stopped in his tracks, his heart beating out of his chest. There on the couch, sitting beside Calum was Michael.

Luke was tempted to run to the bathroom, maybe hide away until Michael left. That way Michael wouldn’t see his dark bags below his eyes, or his body hidden below the thick cotton of his sweatpants.

Luke was about to run, but then was stopped when he met Michael’s eyes, seeing a large smile take over his face. The reaction caused Calum to turn his head, seeing Luke, and gesturing for him to come into the living room.

Luke gave a weak smile, trying to ignore the butterflies that were currently devouring the walls of his stomach. Instead, Luke swallowed the thick lump in his throat, and dragged his heavy feet to the couch.

Luke sat beside Michael, letting the familiar honey scent calm him.

“Morning Lukey.” Michael smiled, his arm wrapping around Luke’s shoulder.

“Morning.” Luke replied, taking a sip of his coffee, and trying to get his thoughts together. “Why are you here?” He asked, realizing how rude it sounded after it left his lips.

Michael just shrugged, the smile not leaving his plump pink lips. He just kept looking at Luke, his eyes sparkling in delight. “I don’t know. Just wanted to see you I guess.” Michael said.

Luke nodded slowly, trying to figure out why Michael would want to see him. They had just spent the whole night together a few hours before. Aaron had always told Luke that he was annoying, and should be grateful that Aaron even put up with mornings together.

“Oh.” Luke whispered, his heart fluttering in his chest.

“I’ve gotta go. I promised Ash I would have coffee with him this morning.” Calum said awkwardly.

“Okay. I’ll see you later.” Luke smiled at Calum.

“See ya.” Calum replied, giving a small wave, then disappearing out the door.

Once Calum was gone, Luke leaned back against Michael, feeling his back press against Michael’s stomach.

“You wanna do something today?” Michael asked, his fingers carding through Luke’s damp hair.

“Sure.” Luke smiled, his eyes falling shut in a calm bliss. He was always relaxed by the feeling of fingers playing with his hair, it reminded him of when he was younger, when his mom lay with him on the couch, some Disney film playing on the screen.

“What should we do?” Michael asked.

“Let’s just hang out here.” Luke mumbled, his body feeling too tired for much of anything.

“Okay.” Michael hummed back. “You wanna watch a movie”

“Sure. What do you want to watch?” Luke asked, grabbing the remote, and flipping to Netflix.

“I’m fine with anything.” Michael replied.

“You wanna watch the Heathers?” Luke asked, scrolling to the recently watched. It was his go to movie, it just got better each time he watched it.

“Fuck yeah. I love that movie.” Michael replied enthusiastically.

Luke clicked play, and then wiggled his body so that it was closer to Michael’s. Michael repositioned his own body so he was laying on the couch, pulling Luke closer to his body, so close that Luke could feel his heartbeat against his back.

Luke tried to pay attention to the movie, and he seemed to be able to do it for a while, but eventually his mind took over again, pulling him back into the toxic wasteland of his mind.

Luke’s mind was filled with towering skyscrapers hiding his secrets, hiding his feelings, hiding his best memories, and hiding everything he held closest to his heart. These sky scrapers were built with walls so thick that no one could break through, no one could learn about Luke.

These skyscrapers produced a fog filled with toxic pollutants that rotted the city, which remained on the streets, creating a suffocating, dirty feeling. The kind that sent others running, the kind that choked the few that stayed, the type that Luke didn’t have the energy to clean.

Luke wished he could leave his mind, maybe turn it off for one short movie, but he couldn’t leave. He wanted to be able to enjoy the Heathers, to focus on the way Michael was holding him, or the way his honey scent overwhelmed his senses, but Luke couldn’t.

Luke could only concentrate on the buzzing of dying lights, he could only focus on the honking of horns that sounded like Aarons yelling. Luke couldn’t leave the contaminated streets, the fog was holding him there, keeping him on a leash, a leash that kept tightening around his neck, until he was gasping for air.

Luke knew he could never leave. He was sure to die from the smoke. He was sure to die with secrets locked up. He was sure to die with Aaron’s voice in his head. Luke was sure to die sad and alone. So why was he keeping Michael here? In the end he would just hurt him, or maybe Michael would find out he deserved better, and hurt Luke. Either way, it was sure to end painful, just like it had with Aaron, but for some reason Luke couldn’t ask Michael to leave, so he just inched even closer to his body.


	14. Gasoline

_do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me_

-

Luke woke up wrapped in Michael’s arms, the scent of his cologne lingering in the linen sheets. Luke smiled to himself, letting his eyes fall back shut in bliss, allowing his mind to fully take in the moment. Take in the feeling of soft breaths on his neck, Michael’s heart beating against his back, the soft little snores dripping from his lips. Luke allowed himself one pleasure. He deserved one happy moment, free of all worry.

The moment didn’t last very long. Pretty soon Michael’s arm was retracting, and stretching over his head, a kitten like yawn leaving his mouth. Luke’s felt his heart flutter at the cuteness, an admiring smile coming to his lips.

“What?” Michael smiled, rubbing his sleep filled eyes.

“You’re just so cute.” Luke replied happily.

“Shut up.” Michael laughed, his cheeks turning a bright pink.

“Your blush is just proving my point.” Luke teased, using his pointer finger to poke the reddening cheek.

“You are so annoying.” Michael laughed, hiding his face behind the blanket.

Luke retracted his finger quickly, his stomach doing fearful flips. He was annoying Michael, that’s all he ever did. All Luke could be was annoying. He couldn’t be cool. He couldn’t be sexy. He could only be annoying. It was only a matter of time before Michael discovered this, and left him.

“You wanna get breakfast?” Michael asked.

Luke plastered on a fake smile, and nodded his head. Michael grinned back, and pulled Luke out of the sheets, watching them crumple to the floor around his feet.

The first thing Luke did once the blanket no longer hid his body, was cover it with his arms. He was very self-conscious about his body, he could still find fat on his bones.

Michael threw some clothes in Luke’s direction, and slipped into his own.

Luke quickly slipped on the clothes, hoping Michael hadn’t seen his body. He knew he felt it last night, but they were hidden by the dark. He hoped Michael couldn’t feel how ugly it was. He hoped he was at least a little pleasing for Michael. He hoped that having the darkness hide him, that maybe Michael could find a high.

“What should we do for breakfast?” Michael asked.

“I dunno. I might just get coffee.” Luke shrugged.

“No!!” Michael whined. “We have to do something super romantic for our morning after, like donuts or somethin’”

“Okay.” Luke whispered, not wanting to start an argument. He was known to be difficult, Aaron told him that all the time.

“I know this great donut shop! We should go there.” Michael enthused, slipping into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

“Perfect.” Luke replied, trying to get his voice as happy as possible.

**

A half hour later, the two boys were seated at the little table right outside the café, picture perfect donuts sitting before them.

Michael was smiling widely, taking bites from the donut, and making his love for it very clear. He said it was the best donut in the world, and the glaze melted against his tongue.

Luke smiled at Michael, then looked to his own plate, the full donut still placed perfectly in the middle. He watched the way the sun reflected on the glaze, creating a laminating sparkle, one that caught Luke’s eye, and made him stare. Luke let the scent waft to his nose, let it intoxicate his brain, filling it with thoughts he tried to push away. The thoughts telling him to just take a bite, that one single bite couldn’t hurt.

“Aren’t you gonna eat yours Lukey?” Michael asked, his eyes filling with concern.

“Yeah.” Luke replied slowly, his hand hesitantly reaching for the dessert. He picked it up, his shaky hands trying to reach his mouth. He slowly took a bite from the ring, and the sugar instantly coated his mouth, thanking him for the bite.

Luke chewed the food slowly, figuring that if he had to eat it, he might as well enjoy it. Luke swallowed the food, then looked up at Michael, seeing the worried green eyes still staring at him.

“That was really good.” Luke smiled softly, hoping Michael wasn’t reading too much into the meal.

Luke lifted to food to his lips again, and took another small bite. This bite traveled to his stomach, giving it a little piece of what it needed so badly, what it had been begging Luke to give it for months now.

Luke’s stomach churned, trying to get what it needed from the sparse amount of food. Trying to make this small bite fix all the growing problems, like a piece of duct tape used to fix a shattered window.

Luke figured this wasn’t a good sign, and that he should probably stop eating before he vomited on the table. Unfortunately that wasn’t an option. Michael was watching too intently, making sure he was eating, making sure he was getting better.

Luke took another bite, and then another, and then another, and before he knew it, the donut was gone. He smiled at Michael, hoping the self-hatred wasn’t too noticeable in his eyes.

“That was really good. Thank you for taking me.” Luke chocked out, trying to distract his mind from thinking about the calories he just ingested.

“Thank you for coming with. It didn’t sound as fun to come alone.” Michael responded, his eyes still clouded with concern.

Luke wished there was a way to remove all that concern. He just wanted everyone to stop worrying about him. He wanted Calum to stop giving him the pitying eyes, the ones that looked like a sad puppy, and just made Luke feel worse. Luke was sick of Michael always watching him extra close, making sure he ate his food. It got to the point where Luke was avoiding food dates with Michael. He hated eating, and he hated eating under such an intense gaze.

“I’m fine you know.” Luke said quickly, a frown on his lips.

“Okay. I trust you.” Michael replied, a gentle smile on his lips, and his hand reaching out for Luke’s.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Luke replied, feeling bad for saying anything. He should know by now that keeping his mouth shut was always the better option. He should know that he could break a perfect moment by speaking. “Is it alright if we go back? I’m feeling a little sick.” Luke mumbled, looking at the empty place in front of him, the one that should still hold the donut.

“Yeah, or course.” Michael replied, taking Luke’s hand, and helping him out if the chair.

**

That afternoon was spent cuddling on the couch, Friends reruns playing in the background. Luke tried to watch the episodes at first, but he gave up quick, instead he watched the films rolling in his mind, the ones with vivid pictured of Aaron, and purple marking across his pale skin.

Luke was pulled out of the streaming movies in his mind when he felt a gentle kiss on the back of his neck, the kind that sent a shiver down his spine, and made his stomach twist.

Luke turned his body, his eyes meeting Michael’s sparkling green ones. They danced over Luke’s face, seeming to take in every crevice. Luke hoped he wouldn’t see all the flaws in his structure. He hoped he would ignore Luke’s ugly features.

Luke let Michael look a little longer, but then he began feeling like this risk was too high. If Michael looked any longer, he would be repulsed, he would make Luke leave, just as Aaron had.

Luke did the only thing he could to distract Michael from looking, he leaned in, and kissed Michael lips.

Like Luke expected, Michael kissed back, his hand moving to the back of Luke’s neck, pulling him in closer.

Luke let the kiss wash away the thoughts in his head, he let the light taste of honey move from Michael’s lips onto his own, the sticky texture connecting them in silky bliss. Creating one person, instead of two.

Luke let the honey feeling drip down his throat, and coat the walls, making them warm. The honey traveled farther, finally sticking to the outside of Luke’s heart, making sure to grip strongly, sure to never leave. A piece of Michael always in his heart.

Michael broke the kiss first, he pulled away gasping for air. Luke caught his eye for one moment, seeing his pupils growing smaller, dilating in arousal. Just as soon as Luke saw Michael’s eyes, they were gone, already traveling down Luke’s jaw, and sucking dark markings.

Luke closed his eyes, letting the feeling of Michael’s teeth nip at the skin, and his warm tongue create a blissful feeling after the short pain. Luke heard himself make soft whimpers, but he didn’t really register it was him making those sounds.

All of the sudden Luke was pulled back to the room, suddenly aware of Michael pulling away. Luke looked at Michael’s pained face, the face that was now staring at the screen, and suddenly Luke was aware of what the TV was talking about.

Right on the center of the screen was Aaron and Dustin, the pair of TV hosts saying how glad they were to learn that Aaron found someone after Luke had an affair with his nephew.

Suddenly Luke was aware of why Michael looked hurt. He hadn’t known that he was ever cheated on, that he was a mistress in this situation, that Luke was truly a bad person.

“I can explain.” Luke whispered beneath Michael. His small voice seemed to bring Michael back to the room, make him leave his mind that was probably racing.

Michael climbed off of Luke, walking away from the couch, seeming to create as much distance as he could between him and Luke.

“Is it true?” Michael asked, ignoring Luke’s earlier statement.

“Yes, but I can explain.” Luke replied again, trying to keep his voice as calm as he could.

“Explain what? Explain that you were cheating on my uncle and not telling me? Letting me kiss you when you knew you had a boyfriend?” Michael asked, his voice raising, growing louder and louder. His hand tugging at his hair, trying as hard as he could to not just scream at the top of his lungs.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, but I couldn’t.” Luke said, the explanation not making its way out of his mouth.

“You couldn’t tell me? All you had to say was stop, say you were in a fucking relationship. It’s not that hard.” Michael yelled, his eyes going dark.

Luke jumped, suddenly scared that Michael would slap him, maybe leave dark bruises like Aaron used to, and then maybe Michael would make him leave, just as Aaron. It was what Luke deserved, so why shouldn’t it happen?

“I’m sorry.” Luke whispered, his voice so small and scared. It was more likely to hear a mouse than him.

“Sorry doesn’t fix this. You weren’t going to tell me about how the media sees me as some slut now?” Michael asked, anger lacing each word.

“They don’t think you’re a slut, they only think I am.” Luke replied, hoping this would reassure him.

“Do you want me to feel bad? ‘Cause I can’t really get myself to feel anything but the same right now.” Michael yelled.

“I’m sorry.” Luke said again, his body curling into himself, his eyes looking anywhere but Michael.

“Stop apologizing, and just leave.” Michael yelled, storming into his room so he could no longer face Luke.

Luke jumped, expecting Michael to come for him, to shove him against a wall, and leave little hand prints on his neck, then release him, make him choke for air. Luke expected Michael to throw a punch, leave him on the ground clutching his cheek, and waiting for a kick in the ribs. Luke expected anything but this uncompleted feeling of disappointment, and pain in his chest.

Luke walked quickly out of the apartment, leaving his sweater behind on the back of a chair. Luke couldn’t get himself to care though, the only thing that mattered was getting outside. He needed air, he was suffocating behind the walls of Michael’s place.

Once Luke was outside, he started to run. He ran and ran until his lungs felt like they were on fire, until his body felt like collapsing into itself, until his organs were yelling for Luke to stop the same way they yelled for him to eat.

Luke finally stopped, stars dancing in front of his face, his body hunched over gasping for breath. Luke fell to his knees, his body feeling too weak to keep going. He just let it crumple to the floor, let his head hit the pavement, and his eyes close, his entire world swallowed by darkness.


	15. Control

_an_ _d I tried to hold these secrets inside me my mind's like a deadly disease_

-

Luke sat at Calum’s kitchen table, his head hung low in shame. Calum on the other hand, was pacing the kitchen, his fingers occasionally running through his hair.

Luke couldn’t imagine what Calum was thinking. He felt like the brown boy’s mind was probably racing, and his thoughts probably weren’t coming together very clearly. That’s how Luke would be feeling at least.

If Luke had gotten a call saying that Calum was rushed to the emergency room, he would be freaking out. If he got to the hospital and found out his friend hadn’t been eating for a while, he would probably lose it. He would probably sit and tear himself apart more than he does, wondering how he hadn’t noticed, how he hadn’t helped.

Luke thought it was amazing that Calum was as put together at the moment as he was. Luke wished he could take back what happened, to hide the disorder better maybe eat a small amount more so that he wouldn’t have collapsed on the sidewalk.

“I’m sorry.” Luke whispered, no longer able to suffer in the thickening silence.

Calum stopped pacing, this time his tired eyes looking into Luke’s. Luke could see the red around the irises. It still hadn’t faded from when Calum sobbed in the parking lot of the apartment complex. Calum seemed to have been crying almost constantly since he was called to the hospital a few days before.

“You don’t need to be sorry Luke, I should be sorry. I should’ve noticed.” Calum whispered, his voice sounding cracked and broken, a sound Luke never wanted to hear.

“I hid it so you wouldn’t know. Don’t blame yourself.” Luke replied in a hushed tone, the guilt feeling heavier than it already was. It was weighing him down, pulling him into the depth, and letting the water flood his lungs.

“Why are you doing this to yourself Lukey?” Calum asked, sitting at the chair across from Luke, and taking his dainty hands in his own.

“I just wanted to be pretty. I want to be good enough.” Luke mumbled, his eyes unable to meet Calum’s.

“Luke, you are so beautiful, and you will be beautiful no matter your weight. In fact, you would probably feel better if you ate. You would feel warmer, and have some energy.” Calum replied, his finger massaging Luke’s knuckle.

“Thank you Calum.” Luke replied, he knew it wasn’t true, but it was still nice for his friend to lie to him.

“I mean it Luke, don’t brush me off. You are amazingly beautiful, both inside and out.” Calum said, trying to smile through his teary eyes.

Luke didn’t reply, just sat silently, trying to think things through in his head.

A knock on the door broke the silent connection between the friends, and both looked to the brown wood. Calum gave Luke’s hand another squeeze, and then he got up from his spot. He walked to the door, taking in a deep breath, and hoping whoever was on the other side would not ask about his tear stained cheeks.

Calum opened the door, and a tired smile graced his lips.

“Hi Michael.” He greeted, gesturing for the man to come inside.

Luke felt the pain in his chest rise, and his heart beat so loud he could not hear his thoughts. Michael came back to yell at him again, maybe this time hurt him too. Luke had expected it to happen. Luke seemed to evoke that response in people. He evoked sadness, and anger, and disappointment, and all things bad. Luke was a curse to any person with a pulse, and that made Luke want to stop his own heartbeat.

Michael walked into the room, and Luke pushed his chair closer to the wall, trying to create distance from the pain that was sure to come.

Michael stopped where he was in the door way, and Luke could see his blood red eyes, looking at Luke with sadness. There was no more anger, just a dulling pain of regret, and Luke hated it.

“You left this at my house.” He said softly, holding up Luke’s coat.

“Thank you.” Luke whispered, standing from the chair, his legs shaking in fright. He moved slowly to Michael, and carefully took hold of the garment, blue eyes never leaving Michael’s tired ones. “I’m sorry.” Luke whispered, and he was, he was sorry for everything. He was sorry that Michael met him, he was sorry to take time from his life when he could have been happy instead of weighed down by him, he was sorry for worrying him with his eating disorder, and he was sorry for cheating. He was sorry for how tired Michael looked, how sad his eyes seemed, and how broken his movements were. Luke was sorry for everything.

“Luke, you don’t need to apologize.” Calum said after the silence ran for too long.

Michael turned on his heels, his narrow eyes looking at Calum. He seemed to become red for a moment, but just as fast, he softened back to blue.

“What?” Calum asked, his eyebrows threading together. “He should not have to apologize for an illness, Michael.”

“Cheating is not an illness.” Michael replied coldly.

“Oh.” Calum just replied quietly. “I didn’t know you found out.”

“What did you think he was apologizing for?” Michael enquired, his mind suddenly questioning the brown boys red eyes, and the tense air.

“Nothing.” Calum replied, figuring it was Luke’s story to share.

Michael turned back on his heels, this time looking at an ashamed Luke. He knew something was definitely wrong, so he asked Luke.

“What does Calum think you’re apologizing for?” Michael asked.

“Doesn’t matter, Michael.” Luke replied, looking down at his feet.

Michael just stared at Luke longer, his eyes trying to read his body to find the issue. He saw a small bandage barely hidden by the dark blonde fringe, he saw the sweatpants and sweatshirt, he saw empty blue eyes, and then he saw what was on Luke’s wrist. Hanging around the tiny wrist was a little bracelet, one that Michael had worn when he broke his arm when he was younger, the kind his mother wore when she died in the cold white hospital bed.

“When were you at the hospital?” He asked quietly, his hand reaching for Luke’s wrist.

Luke pulled away fast, his eyes growing wide. He knew Michael came back to hurt him. Pain seemed to be the only way he learned, at least that’s what Aaron said.

“I’m sorry.” Luke apologized again, his voice coming out shaky.

Michael retracted his hand, and just looked at Luke. He saw the small, fragile body backing away, falling into the chair at the table. He watched Luke’s blue eyes swell with tears, and they looked so frightened.

“Michael, maybe you should go.” Calum said, noticing Luke’s reaction. This was the reaction he had when Aaron was mad. Calum began to wonder how much like Aaron Michael was.

Michael turned to look at Calum, and Calum could see tears in the ducts of Michael’s green eyes. He looked so hurt, he looked so worried. Then Michael was looking back at Luke who was curling into himself, seeming to become a small ball on the chair.

“Why were you at the hospital?” Michael asked, his voice barely raised above a whisper.

“I’m sorry.” Luke replied again, his voice hidden behind the limbs of his stringy body.

“Why are you sorry?” Michael asked, taking small steps to the table, hands raised in surrender. He hoped Luke would know he was not going to hurt him.

“I promised, but I couldn’t.” Luke whispered.

Michael sat across from Luke, his eyes watching Luke.

“I’m not going to hurt you Luke, I would never hurt you Luke.” Michael whispered, watching Luke’s ocean eyes peak out from behind his knees.

“Why not?” Luke asked.

“Why won’t I hurt you?” Michael asked, his eyebrows falling together.

“Yeah. You should.” Luke whispered.

Michael just watched Luke, and Luke watched Michael, both questioning the others statements.

“I’m going to leave you guys to talk.” Calum said, then he walked away from the door, and to his bedroom.

“No one should ever hurt you, Luke.” Michael whispered once Calum was gone.

Luke just looked at Michael, his eyes sad and tired. They seemed almost empty, like they were reaching the point of losing all feeling.

“I was in the hospital because I passed out on the sidewalk on my way here from your apartment.” Luke whispered, trying to avoid a response to Michael’s statement. What was he supposed to say? That he did deserve to be hit, that he deserved to be hurting because that’s how he made others feel.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked, worry in his voice. Luke felt his stomach churn. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Michael more worry.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Luke replied.

“Why did you pass out?” Michael asked, not believing Luke’s answer.

“The doctor said it’s because I need to eat more.” Luke replied quietly, part of him hoping Michael wouldn’t hear, and the other half knowing he just won’t care. Why should he? Luke cheated on him, he broke his heart. Michael should want the blonde to be in as much pain as possible.

“You promised you were eating again.” Michael said, his eyes seeming to be looking through Luke.

“I know. I’m sorry. I couldn’t.” Luke whispered, shame filling the small capacity of his body.

“Why couldn’t you?” Michael asked.

“I want to be pretty.” Luke replied, the explanation becoming over said and boring.

“You are pretty, Luke. You need to eat.” Michael sighed.

For some reason that sparked something in Luke. Made his eyes slit, made them bear into Michael.

“If I’m as pretty as everyone keeps saying, then why does no one stay?” Luke asked.

“Because you were cheating, Luke.” Michael replied.

“I wouldn’t have to if I could have just been prettier.” Luke stated, his eyes bearing into Michael. Michael didn’t know anything about him. He wouldn’t let Luke explain what happened. He hasn’t lived a day in Luke’s life.

“What does that even mean?” Michael asked, his voice becoming sharp too. The red anger seeming to come back.

“None of this would’ve happened if I had been enough. If I just ate less and worked out more Aaron wouldn’t have started seeing Dustin, and I would have been with him at the party. I wouldn’t have been tempted by you, because I would have Aaron. If I had just been more patient I would have never broke up with Aaron that once, and we wouldn’t have slept together. If I had been smarter, I wouldn’t have got back together with Aaron, I wouldn’t have let him leave me stranded on some beach. He would have stayed with me if I was prettier, he wouldn’t have gone running back to Dustin. And none of this would have happened.” Luke cried, burying his head in his hands. Every thought that had eaten his brain coming through his strangled voice. “But then I thought maybe I was lucky that I was too disgusting for Aaron, because that gave me you, but I’m too gross for you too. I’m just a used, dirty, whore.”

“Don’t say that about yourself Luke.” Michael said quietly, his hand reaching for Luke’s, trying to pull them away from his face.

“Why not? It’s true.” Luke retorted.

“It is so far from true. Where are you getting this idea?” Michael asked sadly.

“God, I don’t know.” Luke said back, his hand dropping from his face, and his words becoming venomous. “Maybe from you when you told me to leave because I was a slut. Or maybe it was all the people on twitter who reminded me that you deserved better. Or maybe it was Aaron who told me every single day, right after he would fuck me.”

“Aaron said those things to you?” Michael whispered.

“Yeah, he said those on his nice days. On the days he actually liked me he would use me, and I would let him, and then he would remind him that I was his slut.” Luke said, recounting the relationship that once consumed his life.

“I’m sorry Luke. He should never say those things to you.” Michael said, standing from the chair, and walking to Luke. Luke cowered into himself on the chair, his small ounce of confidence disappearing when Michael was standing over him. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Michael whispered, falling to his knees, and wrapping his arms around Luke’s shaking shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” Luke sobbed into Michael’s shoulder. His body shaking against Michael’s. “I swear I never meant to cheat. I just was too scared to leave.”

“I’m sorry Luke. I’m so sorry, and I promise you won’t ever have to see him again.” Michael whispered, his fingers lacing into Luke’s hair.

Michael let Luke cry into his shirt for a while, and he just held him, but then his knees began to ache against the tile, so he stood up.

“Don’t leave.” Luke whispered, wiping tears from his eyes.

“I’m not going to leave you Luke, I promise.” Michael whispered, pulling Luke out of the chair, and carrying him into the living room. Once he was at the couch, he sat down, laying Luke over his body, and allowing him to bury his head into his chest. “I love you.” Michael said, placing a kiss in the crown of the boys head.

“I love you too.” Luke replied, his senses filled with the familiar cologne of his love.


	16. Young God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!! I hope you guys like it!! also, I changed my tumblr url to fleetwoodmuke but you should come talk to me lol

_I'm the king and you're the queen and we will stumble through heaven_

_-_

The bridge connecting Luke and Michael began to fix itself, and within months, it was more beautiful than ever. Their love blossomed in pink flowers around the edges, and the paving was clean of any lies and secrets. They shared anything and everything, and for the first time they felt happy.

Luke was no longer reading hateful tweets to get the familiar feeling of hatred. He no longer cried in the shower, or stayed up until sunset letting his mind eat him.

Michael no longer put up a front, one that he created so that the cameras wouldn't read into his personal life. He no longer hid away behind the walls of his house, and he didn't feel empty.

Luke and Michael were vibrant, and alive. Michael held Luke when he cried, and reassured him things would get better, and that tomorrow was a brighter day. Luke gave Michael companionship, real genuine company. Luke reassured Michael that he was loved, and more than a presence for the cameras to torture. They reminded each other that they were not alone.

By the time a year passed, Michael was begging for Luke's hand in marriage. Luke had thought it was sudden, and said no the first two times.

Michael didn't give up though, he asked whenever he felt like it was right. When Luke was sitting beneath the sun, watching the waves splash against the rocks, or when Luke was sitting in sweats, his eyes half closed, and his hair messed atop his head.

But the final time Michael asked was more perfect than the other two. He asked right after Luke's first movie premiere, a sparkling, Cinderella dress draped over his body. His hair was styled in perfect waves, like those the couple adored so much. His eyes shimmered in the moonlight, showing how happy he was to finally be in a movie.

That night, Luke was radiant. He was not only the star of the movie, but he was the star of the whole event. Michael was in awe of his beauty, and the way he drew attention to himself purely because of his grace.

Michael wanted to watch the movie at the premiere, he wanted to see Luke shine on the silver screen. He wanted to see Luke be amazing at his dream, and take over the world with his acting. Michael wanted so badly to be able to take in the film, and genuinely tell Luke that he was more than amazing in it afterwards.

But how was Michael supposed to watch the film when Luke was sitting beside him? How was he supposed to look at anything beside the joyous shine in Luke's blue eyes? How was he not supposed to pay attention to anything but Luke's hand in his, and his head falling onto his shoulder?

As soon as the credits were rolling, and the lights came on, that's when Michael got on his knee. He didn't even realize he was doing so until his knee hit the ground, and his hand was reaching for the ring in his pocket.

"Luke Hemmings, will you pretty please with a cherry on top marry me?" Michael asked, a stupid, nervous grin on his strawberry lips.

Luke looked stunned. He just stared down at Michael, looking at the ring in his hands, and then into the shimmering green eyes.

"Well, since you asked nicely." Luke choked out, a tear spilling from his eye.

It wasn't the first time he was asked, but this time felt right.

**

The wedding was beyond beautiful. Michael made sure it was just as beautiful as Luke. Luke deserved the best.

It was held on a beach, the sound of waves crashing in the back, and the setting sun resting on the pale skin of the grooms. The only people who attended the wedding were a few close friends, Michael's dad, and Luke's brothers.

Luke walked down the aisle, his two brothers on each of his sides, and his long white dress hanging over his tall broad body. He had a large smile on his pink lips, and his eyes gleamed with tears. Michael figured he looked the same as he watched Luke flow down the path like an angel.

Luke walked up to his spot on the altar, taking Michael's shaking hands in his. Michael looked at him gratefully, wishing he could give him a light kiss. Instead, he just squeezed Luke's hands, the ones that looked empty without the ring he would soon be wearing.

They held the after ceremony in the lobby of a hotel. They drank champagne, shared toasts, ate fancy chicken dinners, and danced to their favorite music.

When the time came, they fed each other cake. Michael's hands were shaking so badly that he got some frosting on the tip of Luke's sloped nose. Luke laughed, and his eyes lit up like the stars in the sky, and his laugh rang through the room like wind chimes in the morning light.

After the cake came the dance, and Michael led Luke to the floor. They held each other close, and Michael could smell Luke's cherry perfume. He felt his head resting on his shoulder, and his breathe on his neck.

Michael was in heaven with Luke pressed against him. He was in heaven when Luke promised him eternity, and he promised Luke the same. He was in heaven when Luke laughed and cried with joy, and when he blushed at the stories told by friends. Michael was in heaven the whole night, and he never wanted it to end.

But when the sun began to rise, people began to leave. Michael and Luke stayed until they were all gone, and went up to their own room.

The adrenaline was still in their veins, and there was no way they would be able to sleep, so in the elevator Michael laid his lips on Luke's, feeling Luke's lips morphing with his, their bodies melting into each other. Luke's fingers grabbed at Michael's messy hair, and opened his mouth to let Michael in. Michael gladly accepted the gesture, and let his tongue explore the mouth the felt more like home.

Michael let his hands trail down Luke's dress. It was a light flowy one, the one that he changed into for the after party. He lifted Luke up around his waist, feeling the tall legs hug around his hips.

The elevator dinged, and opened. Michael kept Luke on his waist, and walked them to their room.

Luke took this time to kiss along Michael's jaw, tasting the remaining sweat from the hours spent on the dance floor.

Once inside, Michael walked them to the bed, dropping Luke atop the white, silky sheets. Luke looked up at him, his blue eyes becoming the shade of the raging waves outside. Michael pulled his shirt over his head, and undid his pants, then climbed on the bed, hovering over Luke's body. He leaned down, and connected their lips, this time moving at a slow gentle pace, a pace that let Luke know how loved he was.

"I love you." Michael mumbled against Luke's red lips, pulling up for a second to look at the beauty beneath him. He admired the way Luke's hair was sticking to the sweat on his head, and his eyes were blown and crazy. He admired the way the highlight on his cheeks shone through the dark room, and how his chest rose with deep pants.

"I love you too." Luke whispered, pulling Michael back to his lips, desperately needing to taste them. He needed Michael. He needed all of Michael, and Michael needed all of Luke.

Michael lifted the dress over Luke's head, throwing it somewhere behind him. He brought his lips down Luke's neck, making a dark marks along his way to Luke's chest. Michael licked over one nipple, and Luke rutted against Michael's erection, a quiet moan falling from his lips.

"No teasing today. I need you." Luke whined, rutting up against Michael again. "Now." He cried.

Michael nodded, and kissed his way down to Luke's panties. He let his fingers slip below the lace waist, and pull the thin material down his long legs.

Michael got off the bed, digging through his bag for a condom and lube. He returned to his husband, seeing the man's hand moving along his length, and his eyes fallen shut. Michael smiled, and kissed his sweaty forehead, then Luke's legs up to his chest, watching his love wrap his arms around them tight.

Michael bowed down, letting his fingers open Luke's cheeks, seeing his pretty pink hole. He coated his fingers in lube, then brought his fingers to the pretty bum.

"You ready, baby?" Michael asked, placing a gentle kiss on the back of Luke's thigh.

Luke nodded quickly, his eyes still closed from a few moments earlier.

"Need it now, Mikey." He whined. Michael nodded, and worked his pointer finger inside Luke, feeling his body clenching around the intruder.

Luke whined beneath Michael, and Michael began to pump the single digit before working in a second. When Luke was adjusted to that, Michael let a third enter. Shortly after the third finger, Luke was moaning and whimpering, and begging Michael for more.

Michael placed a final kiss on the back of Luke's thighs, then he sat up. He opened a condom, pumping himself a few times, and slipping it on. Michael added a generous amount of lube, then hovered back over Luke.

"You look so beautiful, baby." Michael mumbled, placing a kiss on the side on Luke's lips. "You ready?"

Luke nodded, and Michael pushed his dick against Luke's entrance. He slowly let himself slip inside, watching to make sure Luke was fine beneath him. He bottomed out, and let Luke adjust to the size. He tried to help him along the way by kissing his neck, and leaving more purple marks.

"You can move mikey." Luke whimpered. Michael brought his hips out, and then let them slowly enter back into Luke, feeling the tight walls wrap around him.

Luke let out a loud moan, his eyes screwing shut, and his legs falling onto Michael's shoulders.

Michael thrusted again, this time going a bit faster. He continued to increase his speed until he was at the perfect pace for him and Luke.

Luke was moaning loudly beneath Michael, making Michael's insides churn, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm so close Mikey." Luke cried, his eyes closing once again.

"Me too love." Michael replied, his hips picking up speed, and hitting Luke's favorite spot one final time, hearing Luke cry out beneath him, his warm cum covering both their bodies.

Michael thrusted into Luke as he rode out his high, feeling the stomach in his chest tighten, and come undone, his own cum filling the condom. He heard a moan, assuming it fell from his own lips, and rode out his high with sloppy thrusts.

When he was back in the room, he pulled out of Luke, and pulled the condom off, tieing the top. He threw it towards the area where the garbage can was, hoping he made it inside, then he fall back atop Luke. He felt his chest rising up and down, his heart beating loudly beneath his rib cage.

"I love you." Luke panted out beneath Michael, a tired smile on his lips.

"I love you more." Michael replied, leaving a small kiss on Luke's skin, then intertwining their fingers, feeling their rings clink against each other,

"It feels so weird being married." Luke whispered, his eyes studying the two golden bands.

"A good weird, or a bad weird?" Michael asked.

"Good." Luke mumbled, a yawn leaving his lips.

Michael grinned, a large stupid grin, and kissed Luke's red lips. Luke looked up at Michael, his hooded eyes barely hiding the shining happiness in the irises.

"Goodnight Mr. Michael Hemming." Luke mumbled.

"Goodnight Mr. Luke Hemmings." Michael replied.


End file.
